Dulce como la Miel
by Wolfmika
Summary: Después de quince años tras la derrota de Hawk Moth, una nueva heroína aparece en Paris su nombre es Anthophila y no solo eso sino que un nuevo villano quien seguir los pasos de su antecesor ara todo lo posible por apoderarse del "Maximo poder" Emma ahora deberá de lidiar con el presente y el pasado, comprender por qué fue elegida y proteger su futuro. .:Secuela de Dulce pecado:.
1. Emma Agreste

_**Capitulo 1.- Emma Agreste.**_

Sus ojos se clavaron firmemente en las hojas de papel sobre la mesa, arrogo la frente clara señal de inconformidad ante aquel trabajo plasmado, los trazos estaban bien, cada detalle fue cuidadosamente tratado…entonces… ¿Qué estaba mal?...Tenía miedo de tomar el lápiz de la mesa y arruinar el trabajo que le costó semanas, esos eran los esbozos definitivos, ya no podía hacerle ningún cambio.

Un suave beso sobre su cabeza le hizo relajarse un poco, con cuidado deposito la humeante taza de té sobre la mesa, guardo sus bocetos dentro de una carpeta, para después girarse y mirar a la otra persona.

-Son perfectos.

-Perfección es lo que sobra Adrián, siento que algo les falta pero no sé qué.- le respondió.

-Yo digo que lo que te falta es comer.- de la nada el pequeño kwami negro apareció yendo directo a la mesa. El desayuno estaba cérvido y como de costumbre desde hace años un plato llego de queso le esperaba.- tan to trabajo te ha puesto pálida.

-Se le llama trabajo intensivo, Plagg.- respondió Marinette sonriendo, Tikki no tardó en hacerle compañía a Plagg a un lado de él estaba el plato con galletas de la kwami.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, podríamos ir a visitar a mi padre , pedirle su opinión, pasar por el colegio e ir a la oficina.- Adrián miraba su reloj casi al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a comer un poco de fruta.

Marinette rodo los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida, por supuesto que tenían tiempo de sobra, pero siempre había algo o alguien que les hacía retrasarse más de lo debido. Salió de la cocina, para ir a directo a las escaleras, siempre… todas las mañanas era la misma rutina.

-¡Emma, Despierta!- grito.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, una pequeña criaturita amarilla, luchaba por hacer despertar a quien se ocultaba firmemente bajo las cobijas, la pequeña criatura ahora se encontraba jalando uno de sus largos mechones rubios y en respuesta solo recibió un manotazo que le mando al otro extremo de la cama.

-¡Emma!- le llamo.- ¡Emma ya es tarde!

Una perezosa mano, salió de las cobijas para tomar un despertador sobre el mueble aun lado de su cama, lo metió por debajo de las cobijas… la criatura amarilla floto hasta quedar a justa altura de donde se supone debería estar la cabeza de la nombrada, de manera sorpresiva esta se sentó de golpe.

-¡Beeb! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! ¡Ya es tarde!

Emma Agreste salto como resorte de su cama, aquel era el primer día de clases de un nuevo año escolar y como es costumbre en ella, llegaba terriblemente tarde, la kwami observaba a su portadora desordenar su habitación.

Adrián miro la techo de la cocina, claramente se podía escuchar todo el desastre que su hija estaba ocasionando, miro su reloj nuevamente… ya se hacía algo tarde, ambos suspiraron con pesadez, curiosamente siempre era lo mismo cada principio de año escolar.

-Supongo que algunas mañanas se heredan.- dijo Tikki, Marinette sonrió, pues era cierto, de cierto modo así fue ella cuando adolecente.

-Por lo menos mis excusas eran justificables, terminaba cansada después de combatir akumas.- dijo Marinette.

Adrián lo medito… hace quince años ambos pensaron que todo había terminado, más los akumas no dejaban de aparecer, pensaba que su padre tenía mucho que ver en eso, más no era así, tras la última batalla, Gabriel había perdido la memoria de lo sucedido, incluso que el llego a ser el temible villano Hawk Moth, por un tiempo lo vigilaron cuidadosamente, más él no era el causante de los ataques y menos cuando sus días se vieron condenados a estar postrado en una silla de ruedas eternamente.

El misterio se perpetuaba hasta esa fecha ¿Quién creaba los akumas?

-Tuvimos buenas excusas en ese entonces, pero Emma es diferente, ella no combate Akumas, se la pasa toda la noche jugando por el ordenador o leyendo novelas de misterios.- le justifico Adrián, Marinette le miro con reproche, siempre consintiendo a su hija.

-Hablando de combatir el mal.- prosiguió Plagg tras devorar su último pedazo de queso.- ¿Qué aran con respecto a "ella"?

Ambos curvaron los labios, "Ella" la nueva super heroína que apareció hace medio año en París, no negaban la ayuda pues no se veía que ella fuera otra víctima de un akuma o algo similar a lo que llamaron "el caso volpina" aun así la pobre era un tanto inútil en la batalla.

-No niego que le falta mucho que aprender, pero ¿Por qué apareció?

-Véanlo de este modo, podremos viajar sin temor a que quien sea que crea a los akumas se apodere de sus miraculous.- dijo Tikki.

-Si y entregarle en bandeja de plata el de esa niña, no lo creo Tikki.- le respondió Marinette un tanto desconfiada, Adrián le tomo de la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Debemos darle una oportunidad y confiar en ella.

Los fuertes pasos, bajando por las escaleras y el gran estruendo se dejó escuchar ambos se encogieron de hombros e hicieron una mueca de dolor, sin duda alguna, ya sabían que había pasado, los kwami rápidamente se escondieron con sus portadores, Emma entro a la cocina con una mano sobre su frente.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?- pregunto con reproche, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, Marinette le alcanzo su desayuno.

-Lo hicimos, pero esto no pasaría si dejaras de jugar o leer novelas hasta altas horas de la noche.- regaño Marinette, Adrián solo sonrío.

-Lo siento.- exclamo con desgano, ¿Cómo decirle a sus padres que se quedó hasta tarde patrullando las calles junto a Chat Noir y Ladybug?

Cuando salieron de casa, Adrián condujo hasta llegar al colegio Françoise Dupont, mismo en él que Marinette y Adrián estudiaron hace años. Al llegar Marinette observo que frente a las escaleras se encontraban un par de mellizos discutiendo, sin duda alguna ambos se parecían demasiado a Alya.

-¡Emma!- exclamo una chica al ver a su mejor amiga salir del auto, no tardo ni dos segundos en pararse frente a ella.

-Hola Grace, Hola Ethan.- les saludo. El chico llego a su paso y solo le saludo con la mano.

-Tía Marinette, Tío Adrián, buenos días.- saludo Ethan.

-Hola chicos… no podemos quedarnos, lo siento ya es tarde.- dijo Marinette.

-Cuiden a Emma y asegúrense de que no se meta en problemas.- Dijo Adrián poniendo en marcha el auto. Emma observo partir a sus padres.

Unos minutos más pasaron y los tres amigos se encontraban charlando frente a las puertas del colegio, una limusina blanca apareció, al verla el rostro de Emma palideció rápidamente se ocultó tras su mejor amiga Grace mientras susurraba de forma desesperada un "que no me mire"

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, a la flor más hermosa de todo Paris… Emma Agreste.- la rubia bufo, inhalo profundamente, para salir de su escondite.

-Cédric…-El nombrado paso de largo mandando un beso en el aire cosa que le hizo rodar los ojos y estremecerse.

-Solo tu causas ese efecto en el hijo de la alcaldesa.- dijo Ethan algo divertido pro la reacción del a rubia.

-¿Cuándo entenderá que no me interesa?- pregunto desgana. Cédric Bourgeois hijo de la alcaldesa nunca se había perdido ningún desfile de modas coordinado por su padre y donde ella participaba.

Claramente Emma se decidió a seguir los mismos pasos de su padre aunque este se opusiera a ello, más sabia que su hija lo hacía por mera diversión ya que sus sueños eran algo diferentes a una carrera de modelaje. Al dar tres pasos dentro de su salón de clase, una alarma se dejó escuchar de repente, aquella era para alertar a todos en el colegio de que había peligro, los tres corrieron a una ventana al ver pasar la figura de Ladybug, significaba una cosa un Akuma.

-¡Mamá debe estar loca por esto, sin duda ella presentara la noticia!- exclamo Grace ella al igual que su hermano compartían la misma opinión.

Emma retrocedió lentamente, sin que los mellizos se dieran cuenta o algunos de sus compañeros junto al profesor, corrió hasta llegar a la bodega de limpieza una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro, Beeb salió de la pequeña bolsita que ella portaba.

-Y así es que comenzamos un día.- dijo con burla la kwami, Emma le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero debemos ayudar… ¡Beeb transfórmame!

Beeb se fusionó con el prendedor en el cabello de Emma.

En otro lugar Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban peleando contra quien se hacía llamar Star Dark, no había pasado mucho desde que dejaron a Emma en el colegio, se percataron de la presencia del akuma quien con ayuda de un guante que sobre salía de toda su indumentaria estaba causando desastrosos en la cuidad, generando agujeros negros.

-De todos los lugares a donde podría haber ido, ¡¿Tenía que parar en este lugar?!- cuestiono Chat enfadado.

-Concéntrate en el trabajo y no dejes que esas cosas te toquen minino.- respondió ladybug ella al igual que Chat estaba preocupada por le lugar a donde fue a parar la batalla, los agujeros negros que Star Dark provocaba no eran ningún juego, todo lo que entraba en ellos salía en un estado irreconocible.

La lucha se estaba generando a algunos metros de distancia del colegio, si los profesores evacuaban, los estudiantes se verían en peligro y ellos no podrían protegerlos a todos a pesar de ser su trabajo, para salvarlos debían liberar a esa persona del akuma.

El villano estaba por lanzar un agujero negro contra de ladybug quien luchaba por no dejarse absorber por otro que estaba cerca de ella, Chat Noir descubrió sus intenciones, más llegar hasta alguno de los dos le tomaría tiempo y no podría salvar a su amada Lady.

-Sera mejor que te cuides la espalda.- Star Dark fallo en su disparo, alguien él había caído literalmente en la cabeza salvando a ladybug.

Más cometió un error, donde ella se disponía aterrizar había otro agujero negro. Chat Noir con ayuda de su bastón logro atraparla, y levarla hasta un edificio libre de agujeros.

-Presta más atención en lo que haces.- le dijo molesto, ella bajo su rostro apenada.- si vas a actuar piensa detenidamente tus movimientos no saltes solo pro saltar.

-Lo sien…

-¡Chat Noir Anthophila!- grito Ladybug, ella se había logrado liberar del agujero negro y con espanto miraba que el fallido disparo de Star Dark se dirigía rumbo al colegio.

Ladybug invoco su Lucky Charm, eso debía ser una broma, necesitaba algo que le ayudara a detener el agujero, no una red para atrapar mariposas. Anthophila examino la situación, ella estaba hay con el propósito de ayudarlos a terminal con él mal…

-¡Succinum!- invoco, en sus manos comenzaron a formarse esferas doradas las cuales comenzaron a encerrar los agujeros negros dentro de ellas, sonrío, había logrado salvar a todos en el colegio.

Chat salto sobre Star Dark para quitarle el guante de un fuerte manotazo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el guante estuvo a nada de caer dentro de una alcantarilla abierta, más ladybug logro atraparlo con la ayuda de la red, curioso uso le dio al objeto. El akuma fue liberado y purificado, todo regreso a la normalidad, todos gritaban de emoción por los actos de aquel trio, cuando Anthophila se reunió con los grandes héroes de parís, ambos le miraban enfadados.

-Comprendemos que eres nueva en estas cosas, pero podrías tomarte dos segundos y meditar tus actos.- regaño ladybug.

-Que el akuma apareciera no fue mi culpa.- se defendió la rubia.

-No nos referimos a eso, esos agujeros negros, dejaban en pésimas condiciones, casi irreconocibles a lo que entraba en ellas, cuando saltaste sobre le villano dirigiste una de esas cosas al colegio donde hay personas involucradas, el Lucky Charm no podría hacer nada por ellos y terminaría en una desgracia.- siguió Chat Noir, Anthophila bajo su rostro.

-Pues si es así… lamento mucho el accidente y lamento mucho tener que ayudarlos.- dijo con molestia, esa niña se estaba tomando las cosas muy apecho y además lo estaba malinterpretando, quería decirle que no pensara mal, más las alertas de los miraculos lo impidieron.

-Hablaremos de esto durante la guardia de esta noche Anthophila.- fueron las ultimas palabras de Ladybug antes de marcharse junto al gato negro, ella también debía de irse.

-¡Emma!- le llamaron, ella entro por la ventana de los baños para perder su transformación, su mejor amiga la miro salir de los baños.-Emma ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te perdiste todo!

-Lo siento Grace, pero me dio algo de miedo y preferí esconderme antes de que ocurriera un accidente.- dijo nerviosa señalando los baños tras de ella.

-Eres tan miedosa que es un milagro no mojaras tus pantalones, y es raro pues has modelado frente a cámaras que transmiten a varios países y miles de millones de ojos te ven.

-Grace… mi pánico escénico es otra cosa muy diferente al saber que puede ser el último de mi vida.

Ambas rieron, mientras entre bromas regresaban a su clase.

Gabriel miraba el broche en su mano, el akuma que había emergido de él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para regresarle su poder, no cabía duda… tendría que recurrir aun ultimo método, pero ¿Quién sería el indicado? Desde que Anthophila apareció sus planes se veían un tanto más arruinados, y sabiendo su inexperiencia ante aquellos hechos podría sacarle un doble beneficio.

Guardo el broche, al escuchar ruido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Padre… - Gabriel aparto la mirada del cuadro de su difunta esposa, desde que quedo postrado a esa silla de ruedas cada día se la pasaba mirando el retrato.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa que visites a un viejo en silla de ruedas después de casi cuatro años.- le dijo al verlo. Adrián sabía que su padre carecía de memoria tras su "accidente" y posiblemente su relación mejoraría su relación padre e hijo. Más no fue así seguía siendo el mismo, con él y su familia…poco expresivo.

-Es el trabajo que me impidió poder visitarte con frecuencia, padre… Algo parecido a lo que tu hacías conmigo hace años ¿no te es familiar?

-¿A que debemos le honor de su visita señor Agreste?- Adrián rodo los ojos, si, su padre jamás cambiaria.

-Es respecto al médico que le pagaste por que viniera de Alemania a verificar tu tratamiento.- dijo.- eh hablado con él y llegara mañana, parece que ya tenías todo planeado.

-Mis asuntos ahora no son de tu incumbencia Adrián, y si quiero caminar nuevamente ¿En qué te afecta eso? Temes que te quite el control de mi empresa.

-No, no lo temo, puedes tomarla cuando plazcas. Solo creo que era bueno enterarme de tu tratamiento y mejora.- Adrián estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Adrián.- llamo Gabriel, este se giró a verlo.- Dile a Emma que me gustaría verla, tengo un regalo para ella.

Sin decir nada, salió del a habitación.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Y bueno que puedo decirles aquí está el primer capítulo de la secuela de dulce pecado y con su ayuda quedo lo que es el título de la historia, si este fic tratara de Emma pero no dejare de lado a ladybug y Chat Noir pues ya tengo la trama bien definida y con muchas sorpresas por las cuales ahora me debo esconder bajo una piedra y así no puedan dar conmigo por las intrigas que dejare en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Aclaro, ni Adrián y Marinette saben que su dulce Emma es Anthophila.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	2. Felix

_**Capítulo 2.- Felix**_

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, detestaba el hecho de saber que nuevamente compartiría curso con el hijo de la alcaldesa, y para colmo de males su profesor había decidió cambiar lugares, Emma ocupaba uno de los lugares hasta al frente de todos, los mellizos fueron separados de ella y ubicados en la parte de atrás separados en ambas filas, Cédric estaba tras de ella. El profesor había anunciado la llegada de un alumno nuevo, y por eso ella entendió por qué estaba sola en su lugar.

Cuando llego a su casa, sus padres aun no regresaban del trabajo, dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá mismo donde se dejó caer de golpe mientras encendía el televisor.

-Hoy fue un día muy tranquilo.- dijo la pequeña kwami saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Tranquilo? Fue un muy mal inicia de semana Beeb.- se quejó la rubia, la transmisión se vio interrumpida.

Emma al ver que era un corte informativo, subió el volumen, presentando se encontraba Alya o como ella le decía cariñosamente "Tía Aly"

" _Esta mañana Ladybug y Chat Noir salvaron a Paris una vez más y sobre todo a los alumnos del colegio_ _Françoise Dupont"_

-¡Oye!- exclamo Beeb.- ¡Anthophila también ayudo! ¿Por qué no nos mencionan?

-Por qué no somos importantes Beeb, no entiendo, ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarles? Ellos pueden solos, lo han hecho siempre… nunca van a tomarnos en cuenta.

-Emma… Solo tu eres la única que puede ayudarles, siempre serás tú quien les ayude.- intento consolar la kwami Emma agradecía el gesto, pero no la convencía de todo.

El resto de la tarde fue normal y tranquilo junto a su familia, Adrián informo a Emma en secreto que su abuelo quería verla, ella aceptó la invitación si eso significaba levantarse temprano para hacer una visita a su abuelo, pues era extraño que Gabriel quisiera verla. Al llegar la noche Marinette se aseguró que su hija estuviera dormida, esa noche tocaba hacer guardia en las calles de Paris.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto Tikki.- Marinette asintió con la cabeza, para después reunirse con Adrián en su habitación.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto el rubio cuando la vio entrar.

-Espero esta vez se disculpen con ella, esa niña solo quería ayudarles.- regaño Plagg.- el hecho de que Emma estuviera en el colegio durante el ataque les hizo olvidar lo principal.

-Plagg tiene razón, no actuaron como ladybug y Chat Noir, sino como un par de padres a los que les preocupa su hija y no a las personas por las que han luchado por tantos años.- le siguió Tikki.

-Ella lo entendió mal.- se apresuró a decir Marinette.- estuvo mal regañarla y tiene razón vamos a disculparnos.

Emma había acomodado las almohadas de su cama de tal forma pareciera que ella estaba profundamente dormida, no podía esperar a que sus padres se durmieran y poder verificarlo, a pesar de estar molesta con ladybug y Chat Noir no faltaría a sus responsabilidades como heroína o intento de ello.

El punto de encuentro era en la Torre Eiffel, con gran agilidad y precisión saltaba por los techos y edificios en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en la Torre, Ladybug y Chat Noir ya estaban en el lugar esperando su llegada, Anthophila curvo ligeramente los labios, solo tenía que escuchar que parte de la ciudad patrullaría y después no los vería hasta un nuevo ataque o patrullaje.

-Llegas un par de minutos tarde a lo acostumbrado.- dijo Chat Noir, Anthophila se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

-No eres mi padre para pedirme explicaciones.- respondió tajante, chat rodo los ojos.

-Los dos será mejor que se tranquilicen.- intervino ladybug.- Anthophila no estamos aquí con la intención de agredimos entre nosotros, somos compañeros de lucha.

-Bien eso debieron pensarlo antes de hablarme como lo hicieron esta mañana.- dijo nuevamente, por un momento Ladybug quiso responderle como se debía, ni siquiera Emma le hacia ese tipo de berrinches.

-Niña eres demasiado obstinada, podrías escuchar dos segundos.- pidió Chat.- lamentamos lo ocurrido esta mañana.- le dijo.- pero nos preocupamos de que personas inocentes fueran dañadas, como héroes no pensamos en la fama de nuestros actos, solo debemos pensar en el bien de los demás.

-Y lo dice el gato que solo quería lucirse frente a todo el mundo.- dijo burlona Ladybug.

-My lady, pensé que esta reunión era para disculparnos, no para dejarme expuesto.- respondió un tanto ofendido el gato negro.

-Da lo mismo… como sea, Anthophila queremos disculparnos.

-Por favor acepta nuestras disculpas abejita.

Anthophila seguía dándoles la espalda, jamás pensó ser demasiado orgullosa, más eran las ventajas de tener una doble personalidad, descubría facetas que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía, les miro por sobre su hombros, ambos parecían hablarle de forma sincera.

-Voy a patrullar la parte este de la ciudad y después regresare a mi casa.- dijo finalmente, alejándose de ambos.

Ambos abrieron la boca, más nada salió, ni una palabra o un reclamo.

-Sí que es orgullosa.

-Curioso, me recuerda a cierta Catarina tiempo atrás.- ladybug miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Chat, aquello no fue divertido.

-Si te refieres a que yo soy más lista y te salvo la cola, entonces si soy demasiado vanidosa en ese aspecto.- contra ataco, el gato negro hizo una expresión de dolor mientras se tocaba el pecho.- yo iré a la parte Sur y después regresemos a casa Emma puede despertar en cualquier momento.

Anthophila corría y saltaba, nada fuera de lo normal, una noche tranquila… se mordió los labios… debió de aceptar las disculpas de ellos, pero quería que ellos la notaran, que ella podía ser de gran ayuda y ese modo no era el correcto.

Regreso a su casa entrando por la ventana de su habitación, estaba por deshacer su transformación cuando escucho rehuido fuera de su puerta, rápidamente entro a su cama cubriéndose de pies a cabeza. Adrián se aseguraba que su pequeña siguiera dormida.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Beeb.

-Un poco más y nos atrapan.- le susurro.- ¿Quieres nueces?

Al día siguiente Emma salió temprano de su casa, tenía el tiempo suficiente para visitar a su abuelo e irse al colegio.

-¿Estas segura Emma?- le pregunto Beeb desde su bolsita. Si hasta donde la kwami sabía, Emma se incomodaba demasiado cuando estaba muy cerca de su abuelo, más no debía porque, es su familia.

Entro sin problemas, si hasta donde ella sabía en aquella mansión creció su padre y después de casarse sus padres vivieron por un tiempo, después se mudaron a un lugar más pequeño cuando ella estaba por nacer, detuvo sus pasos al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, sus ojos contemplaron por segundos el cuadro donde su abuelo su padre más joven estaban retratados.

-Señorita Emma.- escucho su nombre.

-Hola Nathalie, vengo a visitar a mi abuelo. – le dijo, la mujer le sonrió, sin duda aquella mujer asistente de su abuelo era una buena persona y excelente niñera para ella.

-Tu abuelo está en su estudio.- le indico, Emma le sonrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Gabriel miraba fijamente por el ventanal del estudio, había visto cuando Emma llego, sin duda alguna era idéntica a Adrián, ella era a lo que hace años llamaron "El máximo poder"

-Abuelo.- le llamo Emma tras tocar y abrir un poco la puerta, Gabriel se giró con su silla de ruedas.

-Adelante querida, esperaba tu llegada.- le sonrío.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien.- le sonrió.- papá me dijo que tenías un regalo para mi.

-Siempre tan directa, me recuerdas un poco a tu madre.- le dijo, Emma se sonrojo a la vez colocaba una mano tras su nuca y reía levemente nerviosa.

Gabriel se acercó hasta su escritorio donde una cajita de cristal reposaba, en su interior se encontraba un broche ovalado.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamo al verlo.- hipnotizada por la belleza de la joya, Emma intento tocarla, pero…-¡Hay!- chillo, la pequeña joya pareció a verle soltado un pequeño toque eléctrico.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Gabriel.

-N-no, jeje parece que tengo algo de fricción y me dio un toque jeje… esto… ¿Esto es lo que querías darme?

-No pequeña, tu regalo es algo más especial.- de su chaqueta saco una cajita dorada, Emma al recibirla la abrió encontrando un apr de pendientes en forma de rosas.- son de oro puro.

-Son lindos, gracias abuelo, los cuidare siempre.

-Emma, el regalo solo fue un pretexto para hacerte venir.- dijo, Emma presto más atención a su abuelo.

-Eh…

La puerta de la habitación sonó, la rubia presto atención a la persona que entraba en ese momento, un chico de su misma edad rubio, de ojos grises y un porte algo serio, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Felix.- Hablo Gabriel.- Ella es mi nieta Emma Agreste.- presento.- Emma el es Felix hijo del médico que ahora lleva mi tratamiento para regresar a caminar.

-Mucho gusto señorita Agreste.- saludo Felix aun con seriedad.

-Gusto mío… digo, mío gusto… es decir no me gusta conocerte ¡No! Me gusta conocer bueno yo… Hola jeje…

-Emma, Felix fue inscrito a tu colegio, me gustaría se hicieran amigos y le ayudes a sentirse bienvenido.- pidió Gabriel, Emma parecía estar dentro de un dulce sueño.

-S-si… si claro, si, por supuesto si no hay problema si… si…hoy dios que hago…

-Si no es mucha molestia señorita Agreste, ya se hace tarde para ir al colegio, comunico Felix, acercándose a Gabriel para después recibir por manos de este el broche de la cajita de cristal.

Felix salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos nuevamente, Emma no entendía ¿Por qué ese chico tomo la joya de su abuelo?

-Pensé que el broche era tuyo.- dijo la rubia.

-Pensaste mal Emma, es de él, un regalo de bien venida de mi parte.- respondió.- por eso quería conocer tu opinión, ahora vete que se hace tarde.

Emma se despidió de su abuelo, su chofer los llevaría al colegio para evitar un retraso a ambos para el colegio, al llegar notaron la ausencia de estudiantes fuera, seguramente las clases ya abrían comenzado.

-Y b-bueno ¿Te han dicho que curso tienes?- le pregunto.

-Segundo año, curso dos.- le respondió los ojos de Emma brillaron.

-¡Genial! Quiero decir, estarás en mi curso… ¡Ya! ¡tú eres el estudiante nuevo!- Felix la miro serio, para después rodar los ojos.

-No me digas ¿Qué te hace suponerlo? Ya sé, porque hoy comienzo clases en un país diferente.- respondió sarcástico, Emma bajo su mirada por unos segundos.

-Lo siento creo que me emocione de más, mejor nos damos prisa ya debieron comenzar las clases

Por otro lado, Adrián y Marnette se encontraban afinando los últimos detalles para la gran pasarela que se llevaría acabo en dos días en Brasil, Marinette estaba tan emocionada, no solo por el desfile, sino que la televisora donde trabaja Alya le pidió a ella y Nino ir a cubrir el evento.

-Alya estoy tan nerviosa.- le dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su oficina, Alya me miraba con ligera molestia recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, que emoción.

-Vamos Alya, solo serán dos semanas, tus hijos van a estar bien con tu madre.

-Lo se, pero eso no es el problema, me voy por dos semanas lejos de parís ¿Qué hago si ladybug hace algo interesante y no estoy para cubrir la noticia?- pregunto molesta, Marinette sonrió, Alya nunca cambiaria y eso era bueno.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir no aran nada malo en tu ausencia lo juro.- le dijo.- te prometo que no te vas a perder ninguna noticia de ellos.

-Está bien te creo… y… ¿ya es seguro?- le miro sonriente, Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarme. Miro su reloj en dos minutos conocerían la respuesta.

-Te imaginas Alya, después de quince años otro pequeñito en la familia, a Emma le va a agradar la noticia.

-Si yo tuviera otro hijo te aseguro que los mellizos se vuelven locos y no en el buen sentido, creo que solo me basto con dos monstruos en mi familia.

Ambas rieron por el comentario, Adrián las escuchaba a lo lejos de la oficina mientras terminaba de arreglar unas cosas, y de solo imaginar tener a otro pequeño en su familia le hacía sonreír, claramente el esperaba que el nuevo bebe fuera varón, puesto que Emma siempre seria su única princesa.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Baby Agreste en camino! Jaja ¿Cómo lo tomara Emma? Por cierto que el Felix que aparece en esta historia es el mismo de la versión 2D… no me odien Emma resulto ser idéntica a su madre a la hora de hablar con un chico ( amor donde? ) y bueno Gabriel ¿Qué estará planeando? No tengo mucho que decir jeje**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencia, aclaraciones, lo quesea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_


	3. Reacciones

_**Capítulo 3.- Reacciones**_

Felix fue presentado ante la clase, sin duda alguna el chico cautivo todas las miradas femeninas y causo uno que otro arrebato de celos entre los chicos. Como era de esperarse el chico se sentó a un lado de Emma y ella internamente se alegra aunque también estaba la idea de que con él a un lado no sería capaz de concentrarse en las clases.

-Felix si no entiendes algo, puedes preguntarme yo tratare de ayudarte.- le dijo sonriente, el rubio curvo los labios, para después centrarse en su lectura.

-Hablo cinco idiomas diferentes contando este, gracias pero no gracias no soy tonto.- le respondió.

Tras de ellos Cédric escucho todo atento, Emma parecía no darse cuenta de la humillación recién hecha a su persona, ese chico acababa de pisar terreno peligroso, Emma Agreste era su joya preciada.

Al llegar la hora de descanso, Felix fue rodeado por toda la clase tenían curiosidad por le nuevo, literalmente era el bicho raro de la clase de cierta forma.

-¡Hola!- le saludo Grace.- yo soy Grace y este es mi hermano Ethan somos mellizos, en fin…- dijo la morena mientras grababa al rubio con su móvil.- escuchamos que vienes de Alemania ¿Qué te hizo mudarte a Paris?

-Mi padre es un medico excelente y ayuda la tratamiento del señor Gabriel Agreste.- respondió amable, cosa que sorprendió al a rubia.

-Tu padre debe sentirse afortunado de poder ayudar a las personas, el abuelo de Emma y su familia deben estar muy agradecidos.- dijo una chica de cabellos cenizos y ojos verdes.

-Claro Annie.- respondió Emma.- a todos nos agrada saber que mi abuelo pronto regresara a caminar antes de su accidente.

-Eh de suponer que un chico tan "popular" como tu dejo muchos corazones destrozados en Alemania.- Felix arrugo la frente, las palabras de Cédric eran burlonas y tajantes.

-Posiblemente.- le respondió.- supongo que a la única que extrañaría seria a Bridgette.

-¿Tu novia?- por la pregunta hecha por Emma y su tono de voz la rubia parecía un tanto decepcionada, Felix tal vez no duraría mucho en Paris, tal vez el regresaría lo más pronto posible a Alemania.

-No, más bien mi acosadora personal, pero es una buena chica, algo torpe, distraída e ingenia, pero buena chica al final.

-Qué curioso, pareciera que describes a Emma.- todos rieron, Cédric frunció el ceño, y Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Solo voy a advertirte una cosa niño alemán.- dijo el rubio con molestia.- Emma Agreste es mía y no te permito pasarte de listo con ella.

Emma palmeo su frente con fuerza, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Felix.

-Y si lo hago ¿Qué? Me va a acusar con tu madre, ella está más ocupada intentando manejar la política con la nuez que tiene como cerebro y dudo mucho que entonces vayas a llorarle a tu padre, puesto que ni siquiera lo conoces entonces no tendrías más remedio que hablar con tu padrastro. -Todos abrieron la boca de la impresión Felix supo atacar al hijo de la alcaldesa donde más le dolía, más él mostro poca importancia, Felix había declarado la guerra.

Cédric se marchó molesto, tenía que planear como vengarse de aquel infeliz.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto Emma al ver a su compañero y "acosador" marcharse hecho una furia.

-A eso se le llama investigar.- respondió cortante.- ustedes.- dijo señalando a los mellizos.- son hijos de una de las mejores reporteras de parís, su padre apenas debuta en el mundo de la cinematografía.- Annie es hija de Ayx repostera estrella en el hotel de la familia de Cédric e hija del profesor Kim de deportes.

-Genial.- dijo Ethan, Felix sabia más de lo que aparentaba, puesto que siguió describiendo a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Por ultimo Emma Agreste, hija de Adrián Agreste uno de los modelos más famosos de Paris e hija de Marinette Dupian- Cheng la diseñadora de modas al a que tu abuelo le confió todo su trabajo.

-S-si algo así…

-Lo siento debo irme.- sin decir más, Felix se alejó de aquel grupo, todos seguían charlando como si él nunca hubiera estado con ellos.

Para cuando él rubio entro a la clase y atranco la puerta, un destello lila salió del broche dejando ver a una pequeña criatura.

-Nuru.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- le pregunto el kwami.- puedes sentir la energía negativa provocada por tus palabras.- el chico asintió.- entonces acepta este poder que te otorgo Gabriel y deshazte de aquella que se hace llamar Anthophila y arrebátale el máximo poder.

-Nuru, transfórmame.

Del otro lado del colegio, un akuma volaba en búsqueda de su víctima, Cedric golpeaba furioso un contenedor de basura, odiaba que le recordaran su pasado, odiaba más que nada que un perfecto descosido supiera más de su vida que su propia madre. Lo odiaba.

La mariposa negra se fusionó con una de las mancuernillas del chico, la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente suyo.

 _Te sientes humillado, mi nombre es Hawk Moth y te ofrezco el poder para vengarte de quienes te han hecho daño, pero a cambio quiero que me hagas un favor… recupera los miraculous de ladybug y Chat Noir y da muerte al máximo poder ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

-Por supuesto. Hawk Moth.- el cuerpo del rubio fue cubierto de negro para dar paso a Énigme.- Ante mi presencia nadie podrá ocultar ningún secreto.

Marinette conducía hasta el colegio, estaba más rebosante de felicidad que de costumbre, quería recoger a su querida Emma, pasar un tiempo juntas y después darle la grandiosa sorpresa en una hermosa cena familiar.

-¡Detente Marinette!- grito Tikki, Marinette freno el auto de golpe. La kwami había observado algo saltar fuera del colegio, una sombra negra.

-¿Qué pasa Tikki? No me des esos susto y justo ahora.- le reclamo, en aquel momento, observo a todos los estudiantes del colegio salir apurados, algunos gritando, otros llorando demasiado extraño.- pero que…

-¡Un akuma!- grito la kwami al ver aparecer a Anthophila, la cual era cruelmente golpeada en el estómago para después estrellarse contra uno de los muros del colegio.

Marinette salió del auto a toda prisa, entrando a un callejón, ya había localizado al enemigo, rápidamente saco su móvil, los akumas eran cada vez más frecuentes que en los últimos quince años.

-Adrián.- dijo rápidamente de forma tosca.

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

-Es Anthophila, está combatiendo contra una víctima de un akuma ¿tu padre tiene algo que ver?

 _-Lo dudo, ahora mismo estoy con él, alguien debió de hacerse con el broche_

-Voy a ayudarla, date prisa no podremos solas.- dijo por ultimo colgando la llamada.- Tikki transfórmame.

Anthophila sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, el golpe que recibió la aturdió por un momento, Énigme portaba un cetro con una interrogación en la parte superior, de no ser por su traje aquel rayo negro hubiera causado el mismo efecto que en los demás: terminar rebelando oscuros secretos y no quería que nadie supiera su identidad secreta.

 _-Ahora, termina con ella._

La voz en su cabeza le hizo sonreír, era ella de quien debía deshacerse antes de ir a por ladybug y Chat Noir. Un yo yo le arrebato él cetro, Anthophila observo arriba de un autobús a Ladybug.

-Lamento llegar tarde Anthophila.

-Oh si no te disculpes ya casi logro derrotarlo, tu presencia no es necesaria Miss bug.- la de traje rojo abrió la boca, solo en su vida y una vez le llamaron de tal forma y de tal forma esa niña le recordó a Chat Noir cuando apenas habían obtenido sus poderes y el desconocía su nombre.

-O eso fue un alago o un insulto.- quiso saber, ambas saltaron hasta llegar al techo de una camioneta de mensajería.

-Tómalo como un raro juego de palabras, parte de mi verdadero encanto.

-Déjate de bromas.- le regaño.- te pareces ya a cierto gato mañoso, en fin, ¿Dónde está su akuma?

-En las mancuernillas.- le dijo.- el cetro aparece y desaparece cada que las mancuernillas destellan.

-¡Lucky Charm!- invoco, a las manos de ladybug llego un marco de fotografía, al detallarla ambas miraron el objeto con sorpresa.

-¡Es una broma!- exclamaron las dos, justamente el marco que sostenía ladybug tenía la foto de Emma Agreste.

-De todas las cosas posibles y existentes para detenerlo ¿Una foto de Emma?- dijo Anthophila.

-¿Conoces a Emma Agreste?- pregunto ladybug, la rubia rio un poco nerviosa, ya se daba una idea de quien era la víctima del akuma en todo caso.

-S-si, es una modelo juvenil muy talentosa y tiene al padre más guapo de todo el mundo… jeje.- ladybug sonrío frente a ella no tenía sino a una Fan más de su esposo y de su adorable hija.

-Bien, vasta de charlas, debemos crear una distracción y arrebatarle al akuma.

-Yo lo hago.- Anthophila tomo el marco con la foto, salto de manera ágil para acercarse a Énigme evitando ser tocada nuevamente por los rallos, quisiera o no se estaba luciendo frente a ladybug.

La abeja lanzo el marco, contra el villano, este al ver la fotografía quedo prendado de manera inmediata dejando de atacar a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Succinum!- grito, para después lanzar una burbuja dorada a los pies de Enigme quedando atrapado, Anthophila tomo las mancuernillas del distraído villano, para después lanzarlas a Ladybug.

-Todo se terminó pequeño akuma.- dijo al ver salir a la mariposa negra de las ahora destruidas mancuernillas.

Todo regreso a la normalidad, Cedric fue liberado de la posesión.

-Parece que las señoritas no me necesitaron al final del día.- Chat Noir recién había llegado, ladybug sonrío.

-En realidad, Anthophila no necesito de nuestra ayuda ya lo tenia todo controlado, yo solo llegue a purificar al akuma.- dijo orgullosa, Anthophila sentía su ego engrandecer por aquellas palabras.

-G-gracias…

\- Anthophila.- comenzó Chat.- lo pensamos cuidadosamente, pero ahora queremos decirte algo importante, Nosotros tenemos una misión secreta y pronto Ladybug tendrá que marcharse por una temporada.- le explico.

-¿Qué?

\- Anthophila lo que Chat quiere decir es ue estaremos ausentes por un par de semanas, ya lo dijo es una misión secreta, dejamos a Paris bajo tus manos.

-U-un momento yo no se purificar akumas ¿y si lo hago mal?

-Confiamos en ti, y es mejor que tu confíes en ti misma claro que puedes hacerlo.- dijo la de traje rojo.- más no te acostumbres me ire por una temporada pero dejare aun pequeño gato para cuidar de ti.

Los miraculous comenzaron a sonar en señal de que las transformaciones terminarían, Anthophila no dijo más solo el estar agradecida por aquella oportunidad.

Marinette perdió su transformación, los estudiantes salían del colegio algo aturdidos por lo sucedido, no recordaban mucho, el ambiente cambio demasiado.

-¡Emma!- grito Marinette, la rubia corrió hasta donde su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Lo viste! Ladybug y Anthophila combatieron un villano.- le dijo, los ojos de Emma brillaban de felicidad.

-Me temo que no pequeña, ¿paso algo?- ella negó, explico que nadie recordaba nada, pero que el ambiente se sentía pesado tanto que la directora suspendió las clases.- Emma tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero antes vamos a ver una película.

Para Emma el resto de la tarde con su madre fue lo mejor del mundo, no recordaba la última ves que se divirtió tanto con ella, fueron al cine, después de compras, una parte de ella le decía que lo hacían por el viaje que sus padres harían a Brasil, sería la primera vez que la dejarían, por lo general siempre asistía a los eventos con ellos, más por el tema del colegio le era imposible en esta ocasión.

Al llegar a casa, su padre ya se había encargado de la cena, algo sencillo y agradable, Adrián no dejaba de consentir a Emma, esta vez le había regalado un collar en forma de mariquita dorada, dentro estaban las fotos de él y Marinette.

-Son muchas sorpresas para este día.- dijo de manera feliz una ves la cena se hubo terminado.

El cielo retumbo, señal de que una tormenta estaba por desatarse.

-Si muchas.- le respondió Adrián mirando a una ventana.- en fin, Emma, sabes que nos iremos por la mañana a Brasil y queremos darte una sorpresa más.

Emma observo a sus padres sonreírle, mientras se tomaban de las manos, sus padres tramaban algo, los conocía demasiado bien y no sabía si reír o temer por aquella actitud tan sospechosa de ambos.

-Decirme ¿Qué?

-Emma… estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito.- ambos sonrieron por la noticia, más nunca esperaron aquella reacción.

-¡No!- grito Emma, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos, su cuerpo se sentía completamente frio.

-Emma…-Marinette estaba sorprendida.

-No, ¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- grito.

-Emma cálmate.- le pidió Adrián.- muchas cosas van a cambiar pero no vamos a dejar de quererte solo pro la llegada de un bebe, siempre habías querido tener un hermano y…

-PERO YA NO… eso hubiera estado bien hace nueve años, ¿Qué me pasara ahora? Cuando tenga treinta ese niño tendrá quince, no… yo no voy…

-Emma Agreste no estamos pidiendo tu permiso, vamos a tener otro bebe en esta familia, deberías de estar feliz y no reaccionar de esa manera ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Marinette casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero ser la hermana de ese niño ¡NO QUIERO!

-¡EMMA!

Emma, salió corriendo de la casa, ignorando el llamado de su padre. Ni Marinette ni Adrián podían explicarse por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hija?

-Tenemos que ir por ella.- Marinette rápidamente se puso de pie.

-No Marinette, Emma necesita estar sola, déjala que piense un poco.- le dijo Tikki.

-¡Hay alguien que controla a los akuma! Si la dejo sola… ¡No voy a pelear contra mi hija!

-Marinette…

Emma corría por las calles, la lluvia ya se había desatado, se sentía triste, realmente ella no quería la llegada de ese bebe, no quería…. No quería perder a su madre. Cuando Emma estaba por nacer el embarazo de Marinette fue un tanto complicado, y al momento de dar a luz a su hija, la salud de Marinette decayó bastante al grado de tenerla en cuidados intensivos casi por tres meces, los médicos no podían explicarlo así como tampoco le daban tiempo de vida, fue un milagro que ella se recuperase y lograra seguir con su vida normalmente.

Sin quererlo termino chocando con alguien, dese el suelo y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas observo la figura de Felix, este le tendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de píe, más ella le ignoro, con torpeza se incorporó y reanudo su carrera. Él simplemente sonrió.

Había llegado, hasta el parque, sentándose tras de la fuente importándole muy poco estar debajo de la lluvia.

-Emma, no seas así, tus padres esperan un bebe no es motivo para que hagas todo un drama.- le regalo Beeb.

-Tu no entiendes, mi mamá puede morir por eso.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando yo nací ella estuvo a punto de morir ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!

-Perecita.- escucharon, Beeb se escondió rápidamente.- tus palabras pueden sonar egoístas, pero al mismo tiempo con sentimiento, te preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

-F-felix ¿Q-que?

-Yo puedo ayudarte.- la interrumpió.- Solo necesitas regresar en el tiempo y evitar todo esto.

-P-pero de que hablas, regresar en el tiempo es absurdo.

-¿Lo crees?- Emma abrió sus ojos de par en par, Felix le tendía lo que ella rápidamente identifico como un akuma, la mariposa negra se posó sobre la mano de la rubia.

-Felix…

-Pero al final solo es tu decisión.

-Yo…

-¡Emma!- escucho su nombre Chat Noir la aparto de Felix y el akuma salió volando.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- demando saber el gato negro con la rubia en brazos.

\- Yo solo vengo a darle una oportunidad de cambiar su vida, Emma la elección es tuya, quieres que vivía o que muera.

-Emma no lo escuches solo quiere apoderarse de tu corazón.- dijo Chat.

-Yo quiero…- comenzó.- yo quiero…

El akuma entonces aprovechando la distracción se fusiono con el collar que hasta hace nada le habían regalado, Emma lo arranco de su cuello como si el fuego mismo se tratara, del collar emergió una intensa luz blanca que les cegó a todos.

Para cuando recobro la visión, no había rastro aparente de una tormenta, el sol estaba radiante, ni Chat Noir, ni Felix estaban ya con ella.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Un capitulo largo xD, esta semana fue larga y dura que siento que ya tenía mucho sin actualizar pero aquí esta, capitulo recién terminado el día de hoy n.n no tengo mucho que decir solo que, lo bueno ya comenzó jaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	4. Pasado

_**Capítulo 4.- Pasado.**_

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, si hasta hace nada estaba entre los brazos de Chat Noir quien la protegía de Felix y un akuma… Felix…sus ojos se posaron en el collar que estaba en el suelo, este había perdido su color dorado puesto que había sido sustituido por un color morado casi metálico. Intento tomarlo más este le soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-¡Au!- se quejó… nunca le había pasado algo similar.

-Sin duda alguna ese collar esta poseído por le akuma.- Beeb salió de su escondite, a Emma le tranquilizo el hecho de que su kwami estuviera aun con ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado Beeb?

-Pasa que te comportaste como una niña malcriada con tus padres.- le respondió.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que paso con Felix ¿Crees que un akuma pudo apoderarse de él?

-No lo sé Emma, tenemos que encargarnos primero del collar y después e Felix..

Emma intento sujetar el collar nuevamente, más la descarga eléctrica fue más fuerte que antes. Con ingenio la rubia tomo una barita cerca de la fuente con la cual logro sujetar el collar y meterlo dentro de su bolsita que traía con ella, Beeb tuvo que esconderse dentro de la chaqueta pues no quería estar cerca del objeto maldito.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-A casa, si logramos encontrar a Ladybug o Chat Noir antes que desaparezcan a su misión secreta ellos podrán ayudarnos.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron, entre más rápido llegara a su casa, más rápido podría buscar el modo de comunicarse con los héroes de Paris… al llegar donde se supone es o debería de estar su hogar encontró a un hombre extraño regando sus plantas, era extraño sus padres no tenían plantas fuera de la casa.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?- le pregunto el hombre, Emma lo detallo cuidadosamente a ese hombre ya lo conocía de otro lugar, más no lograba recordar en donde.- ¿Señorita?

-Eh… ah no, no… d-disculpe ¿los señores salieron?

-¿Señores?

-Si los dueños de la casa, el señor y la señora Agreste.

-Me temo que esta confundida señorita, yo eh vivido en este lugar por los últimos treinta años e incluso eh abierto un consultoría de medicina China en mi propio hogar.

Emma sintió un frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo… ella no estaba equivocada, ese lugar correspondía a su casa, ella ha vivido en ese lugar prácticamente desde que nació. La rubia salió corriendo, talvez pudo equivocarse.

-Maestro…- el pequeño kwami verde observo a la chica alejarse mientras corría.

-Que interesante Wayzz, parece que algo ha pasado en un tiempo distante.

-Oh un tiempo futuro maestro.

No era posible que ese lugar no fuera su hogar, tenía que tranquilizare estando alterada de ese modo no podría pensar claramente. Llego nuevamente al parque, lo que aria seria ir al colegio y de ahí a casa de sus abuelos, era el lugar más cercano que la mansión de su abuelo Gabriel.

Por otro lado Felix caminaba por la ciudad, hasta llegar al frente de la catedral, un hombre vestido de traje blanco, salió corriendo de la capilla a toda prisa, mientras se quitaba la rosa roja del saco… podía sentir claramente los sentimientos de tristeza e ira emanar dentro de la catedral. Y no solo él otra persona ya había sentido esas fuerzas negativas.

-Nuru…- el kwami salió de su chaqueta negra.

-Solo di la frase.

-Transfórmame.

Una vez transformado, una mariposa se posó sobre la palma de su mano, esta comenzó a tornarse negra, el akuma bolo hasta posarse en el prendedor de la desafortunada novia que lloraba por haber sido botada en el altar.

 _Corpse Bride, mi nombre es Hawk Moth y te ofrezco el poder para vengarte de quienes te han hecho daño, pero a cambio quiero que me hagas un favor… recupera los miraculous de ladybug y Chat Noir y da muerte al máximo poder ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

-Por supuesto Hawk Moth.- la victima del akuma fue cubierta por un aura negra, su vestido blanco como la nieve se convirtió en uno negro desgastado y roto, su piel se tornó lila y sus ojos negros en su totalidad.

En otro lugar, otra persona estaba desconcertada, alguien se había encargado de hacer su trabajo. Apenas la corpse bride salió de la catedral los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, las personas quedaron petrificadas al ser tocados por una rosa negra.

Un tornado de Mariposas blancas se formó frente a Felix.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Hawk Moth.

-Es simple si me ves, yo soy tu de un futuro próximo.- le respondió.- soy Hawk Moth.

-En este mundo solo puede haber un Hawk Moth y ese soy yo.

-En mi mundo Gabriel Agreste quedo postrado a una silla de ruedas eternamente por culpa de la unión de los miraculous más poderosos.

Gabriel guardo silencio, le gustaba la actitud de ese chico.

Beeb ya no encontraba la forma de controlar a Emma la pobre estaba tan confundida, todo estaba como lo recordaba y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Los gritos de las personas le alerto, justo en ese momento a Hawk Moth se le ocurría crear aun akuma.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Emma.- Hawk Moth ha creado un akuma, entonces Ladybug y Chat Noir tendrán que aparecer…

-¿Qué pasa con su misión secreta? – pregunto la kwami preocupada.

-Esperemos aún no se marcharan.

 _¡Cuidado!_

Emma levanto su mirada un árbol convertido en roca estaba por caerle sobre la cabeza, un par de brazos le rodearon, lo siguiente que sintió fue como alguien la tiraba al suelo y rodaba junto con aquella persona.

-¿Estas bien?- Emma abrió sus ojos, frente a ella tenía a Chat Noir- ¿Señorita?

-A-aja…

-Corre a ponerte a salvo es peligroso estar aquí.- le dijo, Chat la dejo en aquel lugar para ir a por la villana del momento, a lo lejos noto la figura de ladybug persiguiendo al a mujer vestida de negro.

-Emma…- le hablo Beeb.

-Beeb… ¿E-es… ese… era Chat Noir?

Ladybug y Chat Noir ya habían aparecido en escena, evitaban por todos los medios ser tocados por las rosas negras de corpse bride.

-Lamento la demora My lady, tenía que salvar a una damisela en peligro.- Ladybug rodo los ojos.

-Ahora no Chat debemos detener a esta loca novia.- le dijo.

-Apuesto una de mis siete vidas a que la dejaron plantada en el altar.

Corpse siguió lanzando sus rosas negras, si las cosas seguían de ese modo ellos no podrían liberarla del akuma, una rosa dio justo en la pierna izquierda de ladybug petrificándola.

-Detente Corpse Bride.- Hawk Moth apareció de tras de la novia.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Chat enfadado aun lado de Ladybug quien lograba poner de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

-Mi nombre es Hawk Moth, no sé por qué lo preguntan par de tontos.- ambos le miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a Hawk Moth y la verdad que se lo imaginaban bastante diferente.- si quieren seguir con vida entreguen me los Miraculous.

-¡Eso jamás!- gritaron ambos.

-Peor para ustedes, Corpse Bride tráeme los miraculous.- ordeno más antes de que la novia pudiera si quiera dar un paso esta se detuvo de golpe.

\- Hawk Moth…- escucharon, Ladybug y Chat Noir se sorprendieron de momento, más no bajaron la guardia, tras de Hawk Moth apareció una chica con traje negro y amarillo.

\- Anthophila.- dijo él.

-Si bueno lamentamos ser de molestia, pero ahora tenemos algo que controlar por aquí.

-Chat Noir, Ladybug encárguense del Akuma yo me ocupo de Hawk Moth- dijo Anthophila, el villano retrocedio para hacerle frente a la abeja. Más este simplemente le hizo una reverencia y desapareció tras una cortina de mariposas blancas.

-¡Demonios!- grito la abeja.

-¡Lucky Charm!- invoco ladybug a sus manos llego una cajita con un anillo dentro.- ¿Cómo nos podría servir esto?

-Posiblemente Chat Noir tenga razón y la han dejado plantada a la pobre.- dijo Anthophila.

-Perdón pero ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto ladybug un tanto desconfiada.

-Mi nombre es Anthophila.

-No por favor, no otra portadora de Miraculous falsos.- chillo Chat, Anthophila le miro enarcando una ceja, entonces recordó cuando Ladybug y Chat le contaron el caso de Volpina.

-Mi miraculous no es falso.- dijo con molestia.- es igual de real que le de ustedes.

-¿Cuál es tu don, donde está tu miraculous?- pregunto la de traje rojo.

-No hay tiempo…- grito evitando ser tocada por las rosas negras.

Chat tomo entre sus brazos a Ladybug, con su pierna petrificada la pobre no lograría esquivar a tiempo las rosas negras.

-¡Succinum!- Anthophila invoco una enorme esfera dorada que atrapo todas las rosas negras de Corpse.- ¡Ya solo tengo unos minutos así que si van a hacer algo que sea rápido!

-My lady ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esa chica dijo, que Corpse pudo haver sido botada en el altar…- sus ojos miraron a la victima y después a la cajita con el anillo.- creo que tengo una idea.- dijo sonriendo mientras entregaba el anillo a Chat.

-Oh no my lady, si voy a pedirle matrimonio a alguien es a ti, nunca le daré mi corazón a otra persona.

-Dejate de berrinches y hazlo o no podremos liberarle del akuma.

Chat tomo valor, dejo a ladybug en el suelo con cuidado.

-Mi adora Corpse Bride, ¿me arias el favor de aceptar este anillo y unir nuestras vidas para siempre?

La novia le miro de forma neutral mientras estiraba su mano para que el anillo le fuera colocado, Anthophila aprovecho la distracción para quitarle el prendedor que más sobre salía de ella, al tenerlo entre sus manos, paso lo mismo que con el collar una fuerte descarga eléctrica le ataco.

-¡Ladybug!- grito lanzando el objeto a ella, esa cosa… pareció robarle parte de su energía.

Ladybug rompió el prendedor, el akuma fue liberado y purificado, todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Ahora que todo está en orden… ¿nos dirás quién eres?- el prendedor de Anthophila comenzó a pitar.

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo.- respondió comenzando a retroceder.- esta noche nos veremos esta noche en viejo teatro abandonado y les dire todo, lo prometo.

A paso apresurado Anthophila se alejó, le quedaba menos de un minuto para perder su transformación. Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron por breves segundos, algo en su interior les decía que no podían confiar en esa chica.

No muy lejos otra persona observaba la escena, todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Lamento la demora con este capítulo, la excusa podría ser la misma de siempre la escuela pero bueno que se le puede hacer. Emma ha viajado junto a Felix al pasado y claramente ya se encontró con los jóvenes ladybug y Chat Noir, las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes apartir de ahora.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	5. Encuentros

_**Capítulo 5.- Encuentros.**_

La cúpula abrió su ventanilla, un grupo de mariposas entro rápidamente por el lugar. Él ya esperaba un invitado especial, no se sorprendió cuando el grupo de mariposas comenzó a despejarse mostrando a un chico de cabellos rubios con un traje parecido al suyo solo que algo menos formal.

-Así que este es el lugar donde solías esconderte… muy lúgubre si quieres mi opinión. – le dijo. Hawk Moth sonrió no porque las palabras del chico fueran un cumplido a su escondite, reconocía que ese niño tenía agallas para estar frente a él.

-Me temo que por cortesía y educación debes decirme tu nombre, puesto que ya conoces él mío.

-Felix.- respondió de forma seca.- dentro de algunos largos años naceré en Alemania.

-Felix, hace poco has dicho que yo quedaría postrado a una silla de ruedas pro culpa de Chat Noir y ladybug, creo tu tienes información valiosa.

-Ah eso… en mi mundo, en el futuro, por culpa de la unión de ambos miraculous quedaras postrado a una silla de ruedas y por dieciséis años fingirás ser el "abuelo" ideal de quien te dejo en tan lamentable estado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Gabriel no comprendió sus últimas palabras ese chico tenía un algo bastante misterioso.- ¿Abuelo?

-Si no tedas cuenta por ti mismo… no pienso hacer que toda esta diversión que apenas comienza termine rápido.- dijo.- pero puedo darte más información a cambio de un par de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Como sabes, o naceré hasta dentro de algunos años, y como vengo de Alemania no puedo ir a con mi padre a pedirle asilo sabiendo que aún es un niño centrado en sus estudios, pero tú, puedes hacerlo y entonces te diré el nombre de quien te dejara postrado en esa silla de ruedas.

Gabriel lo pensó, el chico era demasiado astuto y eso le gustaba, internamente esperaba que su hijo Adrián se pareciera un poco a felix y así ser "el hijo ideal"

-Para este momento mocoso, eh aceptado tu condición, ahora ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Anthophila quien porta el máximo poder pero aun no es consciente de ello y portadora del miraculous de la abeja.

\- Anthophila…

Emma caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, no tenía a sus padres, sus abuelos no la reconocerían, solo estaba ella sola junto a Beeb, compro una bolsita de nueces en el zoológico, de momento no tenía otro lugar más interesante donde ir.

-Emma estar preocupada no solucionara las cosas.- dijo Beeb, Emma miraba distraída a los cachorros de los tigres jugar con su madre.- ¿Emma?

-Ya no estamos en casa Beeb eso es seguro.- dijo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus hermosos ojos verdes.- y lo peor de todo es que no puedo regresar con mi mamá y disculparme, jamás debí de actuar de esa forma.

-Tenías tus razones Emma, si tan solo hubieras dejado en claro en lugar de salir corriendo.

-¡Es que no puedo!- exclamo interrumpiendo a su kwami.- no puedo decirles que yo se… no, no sé cómo explicarlo, ellos jamás me dijeron que mamá estuvo a punto de morir cuando yo nací, simplemente lo se y ya.

Beeb guardo silencio, no, ella tampoco podía decirle nada, era un don natural en Emma.

-Cuando regresemos, puedes disculparte con tu madre, ella comprenderá.

-Sumado a todo esto, Felix fue poseído por un akuma, tenemos que rescatarlo a él también.- suspiro al mismo tiempo que hacia un lado su flequillo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y que solucionar.

Al llegar la noche, Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían reunido en el viejo teatro donde la extraña heroína les había citado, si esa chica resultaba ser otro engaño de Hawk Moth, no se dejarían manipular tan fácilmente.

-Parece que la señorita misteriosa no vendrá My lady.- Chat coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de ladybug, ella bufo en señal de molestia deshaciendo el agarre.

-No bajes la guardia Chat, aceptamos encontrarnos con ella nada asegura estemos dentro de una trampa.

-De ser así no sería tan tonta como para entrar en mi propia trampa.- escucharon ambos héroes miraron sobre el escenario, la chica disfrazada de abeja se encontraba sentada al borde del escenario con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Ladybug junto a chat comenzaron na acercarse con mucho cuidado, Anthophila abandono su lugar para acercarse a ellos, ambos se veían demasiado diferentes, incluso sus trajes apostaría lo que fuera a que ellos tenían su misma edad en esos momentos.

-Parecen novatos.- susurro ella.

-¿Disculpa?- claramente el susurro fue audible para la de traje rojo, ya que su pregunta sono un tanto ofendida.

-L-lo siento jeje, es que se ven tan diferentes ahora.

-Lo siento pero no estamos aquí para complacer a una fan.- dijo serio Chat.- dijiste que nos explicarías todo apenas nos reuniéramos aquí.

-Es verdad, lo olvide… mi nombre es Anthophila y yo vengo de un lugar muy diferente a este, el fututo por así decirlo.- comenzó a explicar.- los detalles de por qué estoy aquí no los diré son cosas muy… personales. Hawk Moth manipulo a uno de mis amigos y provoco todo esto, yo solo quiero recuperarlo e irme.

-Linda tu historia pero no te creo del todo- ladybug entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Cuál es tu miraculous?

-Mi prendedor.- dijo señalando el prendedor en su cabello.

-Por otro lado Hawk Moth parecía conocerte si vienes del futuro ¿No debería el haber envejecido?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, Hawk Moth no podía ser el mismo del pasado como del futuro, o posiblemente si.

\- Hawk Moth me conoce, porque su único objetivo es matarme, ignoro por qué, pero quiere matarme.

Chat coloco una mano frente a ladybug, Anthophila conocía muy bien esa mirada, era como si… era la mirada que le dedicaban cuando desconfiaban de ella o hacia algo mal.

-No vamos a creerte, tu historia no es para nada convincente.- Anthophila no pudo evitar arrugar su frente y apretar los puños con molestia.

-¡Siempre hacen lo mismo! ¡En el pasado o futuro!- grito, su voz hizo eco en el lugar.- ¡¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mí?!

-Te comportas como una niña mimada ¿quieres otro fundamento?- ambos se prepararon para atacar a Anthophila, a su criterio la chica era una víctima más de un akuma.

Anthophila salto sobre el escenario, evitando ser alcanzada por Chat Noir, ladybug enredo su yoyo en los pies de la abeja para derribarla, aquello no era una simple advertencia, le quitarían su miraculous y lo destruirían. La rubai tomo la cuerda del yoyo con sus manos y la jalo fuertemente ladybug estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡Chat el prendedor!- tras de Anthophila Chat Noir se preparaba para saltar sobre ella y arrebatarle de un manotazo su miraculous.

- _Piensa Emma rápido.-_ se dijo mentalmente… con más fuerza jalo de la cuerda hasta lograr hacer que ladybug chocara contra su compañero de lucha, Anthophila se liberó del agarre.

Chat se recuperó rápidamente, no dejaría escapar a esa mujer, la rubia se había prensado del telón intentando hacerlo caer sobre los tres y conseguir una oportunidad para escapar…

-¡Cataclismo!- Chat toco la tela y esta rápidamente se deshizo como su fuera papel.

Ladybug consiguió atrapar a Anthophila nuevamente, más esta vez no dejo sus brazos en libertad, la abeja estaba acorralada… Anthophila cerro sus ojos fuertemente ante lo inevitable más entonces ocurrió algo inesperado el cuerpo de Emma comenzó a llenarse de una intensa luz blanca, Chat y ladybug escucharon un sonido similar al de una sirena de ambulancia.

Para cuando Anthophila abrió sus ojos, los dos héroes de parís yacían en el suelo inconscientes.

-¿Q-que paso?- se preguntó mientras su transformación se deshacía.

-Sera mejor que me acompañes pequeña.- escucho, asustada miro en los asiento de primera fila a un hombre de avanzada edad.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¡Wayzz!- Beeb salió de su escondite, un pequeño kwami verde estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Es un placer verte otra vez.- dijo el kwami.

-Pequeña, si no me sigues ahora cuando ellos despierten, tu identidad será descubierta.

No muy segura Emma bajo del escenario acercándose al hombre, junto a los kwamis, si Beeb los conocía, entonces era una buena persona. O eso quería suponer, y ahora que lo recordaba ese hombre fue el mismo que vio esa tarde frente a la que se supone debería ser su casa.

Para cuando llegaron, el hombre la guio hasta una habitación si mal no recordaba ella, esa habitación debería ser el cuarto de costura de su madre, el hombre le pidió sentarse sobre el futon y esperarle un par de minutos.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Emma a Beeb una vez estuvieron solas.

-Sí, es el gran guardián, es el quien busca a los elegidos para portar el miraculous, lo mismo paso contigo hace tiempo.

Emma le miro con el semblante serio, ella jamás ha visto a ese hombre en su vida. Beeb apareció frente a ella hace menos de medio año, la cajita que contenía su prendedor apareció simplemente sobre su cama, al principio lo ignoro por completo su madre llegaba a olvidar cosas cuando entraba a su habitación para colgar su ropa o dejar algún objeto que descuidadamente ella olvidaba en la sala u otros lugares de la casa.

-Veo que estas un poco aturdida por lo sucedido.- Emma miro al hombre entrar nuevamente con una bandeja con comida.

-Lo siento señor, es solo que… no sé qué está pasando. Todo es muy confuso y pasa muy rápido me cuesta entender las cosas ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Lo que paso es lo que en nuestro mundo antiguamente llamamos "El máximo poder"

-¿El máximo poder?- Emma recibió una pequeña taza con té caliente, el aroma a manzanilla inundo su sistema haciéndole relajar por completo.

-El poder que nace de la unión de los miraculous más fuertes, llegue a pensar que no se lograría en este tiempo. Pequeña ¿Cuale es tu nombre?

-Ah esto sí, lo siento… mi nombre es Emma Agreste.

-Un placer Emma, yo soy el maestro Fu.- se presentó.

-Señor Fu… Necesito convencer a ladybug y Chat Noir que no soy una farsante, necesito liberar a mi amigo del akuma y… ¡Es verdad!- rápidamente Emma dio la vuelta a su pequeña bolsa, el collar infectado callo pesadamente al suelo.

Fu al ver el objeto arrugo la frente aquel collar emitía una fuerte energía negativa.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?- Emma suspiro, para responder esa pregunta debía contar toda la historia.

Tras a ver despertado después de lo ocurrido, Chat Noir y Ladybug no recordaban mucho, solo el estará punto de acabar con Anthophila y purificar a otro akuma, pero no había rastro de ella. Ya era demasiado tarde para que ambos se dispusieran a buscarla por Paris, lo mejor seria regresas a sus hogares. Adrien estaba metido en un grna problema el reloj en su móvil ya marcaba cerca de las once de la noche, seguramente su padre esta ves lo castigaría de por vida.

Al cruzar por la entrada, lo hizo con demasiado sigilo, esperando no ser descubierto.

-¿Dónde estabas? – la firma voz de su padre le hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Padre! Yo lo siento… estaba… estaba haciendo un trabajo escolar con Nino.- intento excusarse, su padre no parecía creer esa mentira improvisada.

-Su pongo que dejar te tener libertades te lleva a mal influenciarte.- Adrián miro en dirección a las escaleras, un chico rubio de ojos grises le miraba de una forma burlona pero divertida, ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Padre ¿Quién es él?- Gabriel sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No le reconoces? Es tu primo que viene de Alemania.- le dijo, Adrián se sorprendió, el no recuerda la existencia de un primo.- jugaron juntos hasta los tres años que tuvo que mudarse.

-Así es querido primo.- dijo el chico.- duele no me recuerdes, sin embargo por mi parte no hay día que no te recuerde.

-L-lo siento han pasado muchas cosas…eh…

-Felix, Felix Agreste.

-Felix… este yo lo siento tengo que estudiar para un examen y estoy muy atareado, un placer verte felix.

Rápidamente Adrián corrió a su habitación, realmente que no recuerda a ese chico… Plagg salió de su escondite, Adrián se veía realmente asustado y no precisamente por olvidar a su "primo" por otro lado estaba la intriga de la supuesta Anthophila el poder que utilizo para dejarlos fuera de combate fue extraño, algo no visto antes en un miraculous o un portador.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si lo se lo se me retrase mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben la universidad te deja sin vida social ToT… Emma está haciendo uso de sus poderes inconsciente mente, Beeb está ocultando algo ¿Qué será? Por otro lado Felix tiene un plan y parece que todo va marchando bien para él.**_

 _ **Y no se que mas decir xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	6. Chat Noir

_**Capítulo 6.- Chat Noir**_

Fu observaba a Emma mientras dormía, la chica parecía estar sumamente cansada, tanto física como mentalmente… con un gesto con la cabeza indico a la pequeña kwami amarilla seguirle a otro lugar, tenía mucho que preguntar y al mismo tiempo no quería despertar a quien poseía "el máximo poder"

En una habitación contigua, Wayzz se encontraba sentado sobre la mesita de centro tomando te dentro de una cascara de nuez que le servía como tasita.

-Siempre serás bien venida Beeb.- dijo Fu sirviendo te dentro de otra cascara da nuez.

-Gracias maestro.- la kwami no demoro nada en tomar de aquel te de moras.

-Tu ausencia ha sido muy larga Beeb.- dijo el otro kwami.- aunque tu aun no deberías reencarnar ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es una historia muy larga y me tomara toda la noche poder explicarles por qué estoy de regreso.

-Tenemos toda la noche para escucharte querida. – Beeb hizo a un lado su tasita improvisada, para tomar aire profundamente.

-Fue el máximo poder quien me traerá a la vida, mi otro yo, es decir Emma, nació bendecida con el máximo poder. Su poder es natural y tan fuerte, del mundo de dónde vengo, logro purificar a Nuru pero algo salió mal, la energía negativa le sigue corrompiendo.

-Tikki y Plagg lograron despertar el máximo poder.- Fu parecía meditarlo, había algo que no le estaba quedando en claro, típico de Beeb no sabía cómo explicarse.- Dime algo pequeña Beeb ¿Qué ocurrió para que terminaran en este lugar?

-Nuru se hizo de otro portador, ignoro si ese chico Felix es otra víctima o peor aún…

-Un descendiente.- completo Wayzz, Beeb asintió con la cabeza.

-Más seria un tanto extraño que eso pasara Wayzz, el único descendiente de Nuru en este mundo, es la otra mitad de Plagg… para que termináramos en este mundo, fue porque Felix se aprovechó del corazón confundido con Emma, el máximo poder puede traer sucesos a su memoria del pasado y del presente, un poder que solo Tikki puede poseer y heredo a su "hija" haciendo uso inconsciente de ese poder, y por su fuerte de seo de regresar el tiempo es que terminamos aquí.

-Entonces si nosotros no hubiéramos aparecido, Emma hubiera regresado más en el tiempo.-dijo Fu.

-Regresar o ir más atrás exactamente no sé a dónde nos hubiera llevado esta vez. Por otro lado Emma repele la energía negativa, si está cerca de la energía esta le hace daño.

-Ya comprendo.- Fu miro en dirección a la puerta del cuarto contiguo, sonrío, el máximo poder después de siglos por fin había sido concebido.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma despertó gracias al aroma del desayuno invadiendo sus sentidos, se levantó de golpe sobre el futon… para su desgracia nada había sido un sueño, todo era bastante real, sentado frente a la pequeña mesita se encontraba Fu, el hombre que le había ayudado el día anterior.

-Ahora que has despertado podemos comenzar a desayunar.- indico Fu, Emma se levanto y camino hasta la pequeña mesita donde tomo lugar.

-Gracias…- dijo, Beeb y Wayzz se encontraban también desayunando con ellos.- Señor Fu, esto le sonara extraño pero ahora que lo pienso mejor… creo que a usted ya lo había visto en otro lugar, pero lucia muy diferente.

-¿En que aspecto querida? – le pregunto, estaba intrigado por lo que fuera que estuviera por decirle.

-Soñara loco, pero creo que fue cuando yo tenía como ocho meces de nacida, y me había enfermado después de visitar a mi abuelo Gabriel , mi padre me trajo con usted y me curo casi al instante. -Fu no le miro con extrañeza, al contrario el dios gracia el relato.

-Puede ser un recuerdo vago, pequeña, el pasado y tú ahora fututo son lo mismo pero con pequeñas diferencias.

Por otro lado en la mansión Agreste, a Adrián sele hacia muy extraño tener un desayuno "familiar" por primera vez en años, su padre se dejaba ver en el comedor y tomando su lugar en el frente de la mesa, Adrián ocupaba su lugar al lado izquierdo y Felix al lado derecho. Por extrañas razones ver a Felix era como ver a su padre y eso le daba cierto miedo.

-¿Cómo es la vida en Alemania?- pregunto Adrián, Felix apenas le miro por la pregunta y su padre clavo su mirada en su hijo como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de blasfemia.

-Nada fuera de lo común.- respondió sin mucho interés.- todo es rutinario, mi padre trabaja en un hospital, y mi madre murió apenas llegue al mundo.

Adrián se sintió incomodo, mejor hubiera hecho caso a su instinto y quedarse callado. Felix sonrío.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la Tía Agreste? Paulette si mal no recuerdo.- le pregunto. Fue el momento en que Adrián mirara ahora su padre quien aparentemente tomaba con más atención al desayuno que el tema de su madre.

-Mi madre… mi madre murió después de que cumpliera tres años.- respondió con la mirada fija en su plato.

-Ah… que pena.- sus palabras sonaron a burla. Adrián esperaba su padre le llamara la atención, como se atrevía a burlarse de la muerte de su madre.

-Adrián.- dijo Gabriel.- deja de molestar a Felix, espero ambos se lleven bien puesto que a partir de hoy ambos irán al colegio y no acepto excusas de nadie.

-Lo lamento.- Adrián se levantó molesto de la mesa.- olvide mi equipo de esgrima en mi habitación iré por el ya regreso.

Cuando Adrián salió del comedor, fue turno de Gabriel para mirar con rabia a Felix, este seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-No toques el tema de mi esposa nuevamente ¿te quedo claro?- le advirtió.

-¿Molesto? Realmente llegaste a amar a una mujer, si entiendes que tu hijo es el famoso Chat Noir.

-Sabíamos que desde que nació sería un problema.- Nuru salió de su escondite dentro del saco de Gabriel.- cuando se encontró con su otra mitad las dudas quedaron despejadas.

-¿Por qué no lo matas ahora? – Le cuestiono.- hacerlo ya destruirá al máximo poder todo será diferente.

-La historia está condenada a repetirse.- Nuru le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- mientras más fuerte sea el lazo de Plagg con Tikki y sus encarnaciones más doloroso será para ellos despedirse.

-En otras palabras ahora mismo nos estamos concentrando en encontrar a la otra mitad de Ladybug.- Felix rodo los ojos, o Gabriel era ciego o muy estúpido, no le sorprendía él hecho de que terminara en una silla de ruedas.

Adrián regreso al comedor, tomo de golpe el resto de su jugo.

-Ya se hace tarde para el colegio Felix.- dijo con molestia.- padre, nos retiramos.

Ambos al salir del a mansión subieron al auto para ir al colegio.

Emma por otro lado había salido de su hogar provisional, el maestro Fu le había dicho que fuera en dirección al colegio pues le saldría primero para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Honestamente… ya iba demasiado tarde.

-¿Estas segura Emma? Podrías encontrarte con tus padres.

-El señor Fu nos dijo que era necesario, además sería divertido ver a mamá y papá siendo un par de adolecentes enamorados.- la rubia entrecruzo sus manos en forma de rezo.

Pronto y sin saberlo Emma había terminado de bruces en el suelo, algo le había golpeado fuertemente. Y ese algo era la puerta de una limusina blanca.

-¡Pero fíjate por donde vas!- escucho un grito, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una molesta mirada celeste.

-Hay dios…- dijo por lo bajo, esa mujer… ella era…

-¡Chloe!- ambas rubias miraron en dirección a la entrada del colegio de donde provenía el grito, un chico rubio de ojos verdes se acercó a ambas.-¿Estas bien?

Emma no podía creerlo, ese chico… ese chico era su padre. Ella apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras Adrián le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Espero tengas dinero suficiente para pagar los daños a mi limusina.- le grito Chloe.- este auto vale más de lo que tu podrías ganas en toda tu vida.

-Chloe deja de fastidiar.- pronto apareció Marinette, lo divertido de ver a sus padres de adolecentes pronto paso a ser miedo ¿si se daban cuenta que ella era idéntica a ellos?

-¡Responde demonios!- Emma se sobresaltó, esa mujer futuramente seria la madre de Cedric… se compadecía del pobre desde ahora.

\- Wǒ... Wǒ... Duìbùqǐ.- dijo Clhoe le miro extraña.

\- Hablas chino… Shuō zhōngguó huà, nǐ bù huì jiǎngfǎ yǔ.- Adrián le tradujo rápidamente.

-S-si yo si… es decir, lo siento.

Chloe se fue hecha una furia de ese lugar al darse cuenta fue ignorada. Realmente que compadecía al pobre de Cedric…

-Oh mi pequeña Mifeng.- fu bajaba por las entrada del colegio en dirección a los tres chicos.

-¿Mifeng?- le susurro Marinette a Adrián, a ese hombre ya lo había visto antes.

-Abeja en chino.- le respondió del mismo modo.

-Lamento las molestia que mi nieta pudiera ocasionarles.- dijo Fu.- es nueva en la ciudad

-No, señor no ha pasado nada.- hablo rápidamente Marinette.

-¡Adrián!- Emma abrió sus ojos, frente a la entrada del colegio estaba Felix ¿Cono no logro darse cuenta antes?

-Lo lamento, debo irme.- dijo para después marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

-Jovencita, si no es mucha molestia.- hablo nuevamente Fu.- puede llevar a mi nieta a su primera clase, no me gustaría se demorara por mi culpa yo soy viejo y…

-Tranquilo señor, yo me encargo de su nieta.- Fu comenzó a marcharse, entonces Emma se preguntó que tenía la pequeña mochila que Fu le pidió llevara al colegio, ella nunca fue del tipo de personas que hurgaran en lo ajeno.

-Mi nombre es Marinette ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Em…Emma.- dijo con timidez.

-Qué lindo nombre… vamos ya se hace algo tarde.

Emma y Felix fueron presentados ante la clase, Felix por otro lado parecía hacerse el desentendido con respecto a Emma como si nunca en sus vidas se hubieran visto, la profesora que les daría clase, sería la misma mujer que en algunos años se convertiría en al directora de aquel colegio… Emma fue directo a su nuevo lugar de clase le había tocado sentarse al lado de un chico pelirrojo y le dio gracia, se chico en el fututo se convertiría en un artista y gran exponente de arte y en el padrastro de Cedric ¿Cómo él terminaría fijándose en alguien como Chloe?

También pudo reconocer a quien sería su profesor de deportes, Kim y al de Quimica, Max y que decir de sus tíos y futuros padres de los mellizos Grace e Ethan.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sono, Emma siguió cuidadosamente los pasos de Felix el chico parecía dirigirse a un lugar lejos de todos, sus pasos los llevaron entonces a tomar la puerta de emergencia que los llevaría tras del colegio.

-¿Cuánto más piensas seguirme? – pregunto Felix.

-Felix… déjame ayudarte, estas en peligro.- dijo Emma, Felix se giró a ella y le tomo fuertemente del brazo hasta acorralarla contra el muro. Ambos entonces recibieron una descarga de energía eléctrica, más él no la soltaría tan fácilmente.

-Suéltala ahora.- una pequeña voz se dejó escuchar, Felix retrocedió un par de pasos.

-U-un kwami.- dijo ella con sorpresa, Felix era un portador de miraculous.

-Un placer verte mi querida Emma.- dijo Nuru.- soy Nuru.

-Felix que…

-No hables, tu no me conoces y yo tampoco, si te metes en mi camino, lo vas a pagar muy caro.- le advirtió.- Anthophila…

-¿C-como sabes que yo soy…? ¡ Hawk Moth!- exclamo.

-Veo que no solo eres una rubia cabeza hueca, comprendes rápido.

-P-pero no eres el mismo Hawk Moth que… no puedes existir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.- Emma intento encontrar lógica, el Hawk Moth de su mundo no podía ser el mismo que el del pasado.

-Emma no me hagas pensar que realmente eres una idiota, Hawk Moth soy yo y otra persona en el pasado lo fue, hasta que tú te encargaste de dejarlo fuera del juego.

-Yo no… Felix de que hablas yo nunca…

-¡Nuru transfórmame!- la transformación de felix fue rápida, el chico parecía querer pelear contra ella.

-No sé qué te pasa Felix, pero sé que no eres tú, voy a ayudarte ¡Beeb, transformación!

Marinette como de costumbre observaba a Adrián jugar con los chicos al baloncesto, un juego amistoso que comenzaron con chicos de otros grados, solo para pasar el rato, el grupo de fanas de Adrián le animaban para ganar el juego.

-Vamo si los chicos consiguiendo encestar una vez más nuestra clase será la numero uno.- dijo Alya animada mientras grababa el juego.

-Adrián es una estrella en todo lo que hace.- dijo Marinette sumida en su ensueño de amor.

-Deja de babear Marinette, te he gravado la voz.- Marinette reacciono, ese video seguramente iria a parar al blog escolar y su comentario también.

-¡Dame ese móvil Alya!- grito, intentando arrebatar dicho objeto.

-¡Marinette No, lo vas a romper!- Alya intentaba salvar su móvil de una loca azabache.

Entonces aquel momento grato se vio interrumpido algo cayó estrepitosamente en medio del patio escolar, con trabajo Anthophila se puso de pie, todos guardaron silencio, Alya no perdió la oportunidad para grabar el suceso, Marinette corrió a un salón y Adrián a los baños.

Anthophila observo hacia arriba, debía alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar… la rubia coloco una mano tras de su cintura si Hawk Moth no bajaba por ella, ella lo traería abajo. De su cintura lo que bien podría ser una franja de su traje saco un látigo, golpeo una ves el suelo con él la segunda fue para enredar el látigo en el brazos de Hawk Moth para impulsarse hacia arriba. Una vez ambos en el techo del colegio se miraron desafiantes.

-¿Piensas detenerme con eso?- pregunto burlo, Anthophila regreso el látigo a su cintura.

-No hace falta.

-Ustedes dos ya causaron muchos destrozos.- escucharon.

Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron en escena rápidamente.

-Tenias razón Anthophila si fingíamos pelear entre nosotros, las dos escorias aparecerían eres brillante.

-¡Eres aliada de Hawk Moth!- exclamo Chat molesto.

-¡No!- grito la rubia.- yo no soy…- que tonta había caído muy fácil en la trampa de Felix.- te odio.

-Ahora Anthophila es momento de que ambos les arrebatemos los miraculous.

Anthophila corrió en dirección contraria, Hawk Moth había aprovechado la distracción para escapar, ahora ella estaba sola.

-Por favor escúchenme no es verdad, yo soy una de ustedes, ¡El miente!

-La última vez pudiste arrebatarnos los miraculous después de dejarnos inconscientes, no te daremos la oportunidad- dijo ladybug.

La rubia quiso emprender la huida lo más pronto posible si regresaba a su forma civil ellos no podrían capturarla. Estuvo a nada de lograr saltar a otro edificio, más ladybug había logrado enrollar sus piernas con el yoyo y hacerla caer de llego contra el techo del colegio.

-¡Succinum!- exclamo, usar su don significaba a actuar de manera rápida, la esfera dio directo sobre las piernas de ladybug y Chat Noir dejándolos atrapados, como pudo logro liberarse de la cuerda del yoyo.

-¡Cataclismo!- grito Chat, Anthophila emprendió rápidamente su huida.

El cataclismo de Chat les ayudo a liberarse de esa trampa dorada, Anthophila había logrado huir nuevamente.

-Ladybug…

-Sera mejor que te marches, en unos minutos terminara tu transformación, yo la buscare por mi parte.- dijo la de traje rojo.

-Bien, apenas me sea posible te contactare.

Chat se apresuró a ir a la parte trasera del colegio, para perder su transformación, una vez regreso a ser Adrián, ingreso por la salida de emergencia nuevamente al colegio, de entre los arbustos una delicada figura salío presa del asombro, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos al igual que su boca.

-Bueno eso explica algunas cosas no crees Emma.- dijo Beeb, su potadora no salía de la impresión.- ¿Emma?

-N-no puede ser…

-Emma…

-¡Soy la hija de Chat Noir!- exclamo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Todas esas veces que fue grosera con el héroe con traje de gato, todas esas veces que se burló de él y que le deseaba las peores cosas por llamarle la atención… todo ese tiempo fue a su padre.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ups! Emma descubrió la verdad, solo a medias… ¿Qué planeas Felix? Ya no puedo decir que no lo odien, lo van a odias de cualquier forma .-. solo quieran a Emma Emma es amor y felicidad… el miraculous solo lo puede heredar un desendiente… sera que Felix es medio hermano de Adrián… intrigas locas regreso muajajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	7. Conflictos y Verdades

_**Capítulo 7.- Conflictos y Verdades.**_

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad a pesar de lo sucedido, nadie paraba de hablar de aquellos misteriosos personajes que habían aparecido luchando entre sí, la mirada de Emma se clavó en la nuca de Felix… ese chico que llamo su atención en un instante era su enemigo mortal y no solo eso… ahora conocía el secreto de su padre.

Por más que lo pensara, jamás desde que acepto su destino como Anthophila, se imaginó algo parecido… lo pensó una y otra y otra vez, no encontraba ninguna similitud… es decir ¿Cuántos hombres en Paris eran rubios de ojos verdes?

Al terminar el día Emma se marchó sin decir nada a sus compañeros de clase, Beeb sabía que su portadora está muy mal emocional mente. Al entrar a la casa del maestro Fu, se fue directo a la habitación que ocupo el día anterior, dejándose caer sobre el tufun.

-Emma… ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto su kwami.

-Nada está bien.- respondió.

-Parece que la pequeña abeja no ha tenido un buen día ¿verdad?- fu entro a la habitación, Emma alzo un poco su mirada para sentarse sobre el futon.

-Lo lamento señor Fu, fue un día muy agitado.- le dijo.- gracias por lo de esta tarde.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Creo que encontré más de lo que deseaba señor… descubrí la identidad del Hawk Moth de mi mundo y ahora que él sabe quién soy… temo que le haga daño a mis padres si eso pasa…

-Tú desaparecerás.- la rubia asintió.- desde un principio este fue el plan de aquel sujeto, pero ignoro el por qué… no debes bajar la guardia por nada del mundo pequeña Mifeng.

-Señor Fu…

-Mifeng…-Wayzz se acercó a Emma mirándola directamente a los ojos, podía sentir su inmenso poder.- El maestro siempre ha tomado las mejores decisiones, en estos momentos deposita toda su confianza en ti y que podrás hacer lo correcto por eso Beeb está a tu lado.

-Gracias…

-Wayzz dejemos que descansen por ahora, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Fu y Wayzz salieron de la habitación, Emma se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada, miro a Beeb quien se sintió incomoda al sentir aquella penetrante mirada, si bien Emma era muy tranquila, su mirada expresaba mucho, más de lo que ella misma quisiera.

-Realmente y silo piensas Emma, que tu padre sea Chat Noir no es tan malo.

-Beeb… ya no se ni que pensar… mi papá el modelo e hijo de uno de los diseñadores más reconocidos es Chat Noir ¿Cuántas veces me rebele a sus palabras? ¿Cuántas veces le respondí de mala forma e inclusive le desobedecía? Para ahora enterarme que es mi padre ¿Qué falta que ahora Ladybug sea mi madre?

-Eso no podemos asegurarlo.- respondió la kwami.

Emma se dejó caer nuevamente si era posible moriría de asfixia por la almohada antes que de remordimiento.

Felix había observado el rápido huir de Emma, poco le importaba a donde se fuera o que hiciera, ella no hablaría o aria algo por su bien y la de su familia… para cuando él y Adrián regresaron a la mansión, Adrián se encerró en la biblioteca personal de su padre, por su parte Felix fue a donde Gabriel. Este estaba ocupado con una importante llamada telefónica, observo el retrato de su difunta mujer, ese hombre o estaba muy enfermo con ella o solo quería engrandecer su ego.

-Si mal no recuerdo, mandaste a pintar esto un años después de su muerte.

-Fue su pintura preferida.- respondió Gabriel.- Nuru.- Ante el llamado le pequeño kwami salió de su escondite y no solo él sino su yo del futuro lo hizo igual.- hay muchas cosas que debes explicar del fututo no crees ¿Felix?

Felix le miro, no demostraba desagrado por aquel hombre, le daba lo mismo, hasta hace poco se preguntaba si aquello en su mundo ya había ocurrido, y realmente le daba lo mismo de una u otra forma el nacería.

-Nuru.- dijo Felix.- exactamente ¿Qué es ella?

-Una fuente de poder inagotable, la unión de ambos miraculous poderosos.- respondió el kwami del futuro.- "Ella" el máximo poder, logro purificar todo este odio en mi interior de no ser por le akuma que cree momentos antes hubieran logrado su objetivo.

-Toda esta historia está condenada a repetirse como un círculo vicioso.- comento el Nuru del mundo actual.

-Así es.- El otro Kwami se posó sobre el hombro de Felix detallando a Gabriel.- el máximo poder repeler la energía negativa, se hace daño al recibirla pues aun no es consciente de ese poder en su interior, cuando aprenda a manejarlo posiblemente pueda convertirse en un ente demasiado poderoso.

-¿Cómo es posible Nuru, tengas otro portador cuando yo soy tu otra mitad?- pegunto, ciertamente Gabriel estaba muy consciente de la historia de los kwami siglos atrás, desde su destrucción hasta por qué fueron sellados en joyas mágicas.

-Un miraculous, puede ser traspasado a otra persona siempre y cuando…

-Sea un descendiente.- dijo rápidamente Felix.

Gabriel no se inmuto ante esas palabras, Nuru no sentía la sorpresa o algún sentimiento similar en su otro yo, era como si aquello no significara nada para él.

-En otras palabras que tengas que ver con mi propia familia. Un nieto posiblemente.- Felix negó con la cabeza, Gabriel podía sentir toda aquella carga negativa emanar del adolecente frente suyo.

-En el futuro del que vengo tu hijo dio vida al máximo poder.- su mirada se deslizo por toda aquella pintura.- a una persona con ese mismo rostro, por otro lado debías fingir no tener conciencia de lo que te había pasado seguir siendo un simple humano, por catorce años vas a fingir estar condenado a una silla de ruedas. Cuando realmente puedes caminar

-Que interesante.- dijo él con una sonrisa.- pero eso no aclárese mi duda ¿Quién eres tú, para poder manipular el miraculous?

-Soy una persona que no merezca llamarte padre así de simple.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, la energía negativa que despedía era un poco más violenta.

-Escucha Gabriel.- hablo Nuru sobre el hombro de Felix.- no fuimos tonto y lo sabes aun así lo que hiciste pensamos en todo y en un plan en caso de que todo fallara… entre ese plan estaba inmerso el nacimiento de Felix.

-Supongo que a Nathalie no le hizo muy feliz tener que abandonarte ¿Verdad?

-Dudo que mi madre en el futuro sepa que realmente sigo vivo. Y no me importa; hasta donde tengo entendido, mi madre por órdenes se fue a Alemania para criarme el tiempo que ella estaría supervisando en aquel lugar, en el instante que nací me cambiaron por un niño que nacería muerto fui adoptado hasta llegar el momento indicado… en resumidas palabras eres un maldito.

Gabriel no dijo nada, podrían ser ciertas las palabras de ese chico, y no podía juzgarlo, a fin de cuentas… el en ese mundo aún no había nacido.

-Cuéntanos más sobre él máximo poder.- pidió el otro Nuru aun lado de Gabriel.

-Su nacimiento también fue cosa tuya.- dijo el otro Nuru.- sabes quién es Chat Noir, y pronto quien es Ladybug, abra una oportunidad para que entonces los juntes a ambos y esta vez matarlos antes de que ella vea la luz en este mundo.

Ambos siguieron hablando por un largo rato, en aquella oficina, Adrien observaba en la biblioteca un viejo álbum familiar, no recordaba que su padre tuviese algún hermano, tampoco de su madre y de cierto modo Felix le recordaba a otra persona. Se podría decir que a simple vista Felix es el hijo ideal que tanto desea su padre

-Vamos no te deprimas chico, tu eres mil veces mejor que tu "primo".- Plagg le miraba con su trozo de queso a medio comer, Adrián apenas le sonrió de lado, muchas cosas no estaban claras para él.

-Realmente no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia con Felix, tampoco hay fotografías y mis padres solían viajar mucho antes de la muerte de mamá… es extraño.

-¿Qué hay de tu tío el de larga barba?

-¿Jeremías Toussaint?- el kwami asintió.- lo dudo, era primo hermano de mi madre y hace poco se casó, además de ser así Jeremías se fue a vivir a Canadá y Felix no tendría el apellido Agreste.

-Puede que sea un primo hermano, tu padre no habla muy seguido con su familia.

-Ya no sé qué más pensar Plagg, podría investigar si tengo familia en Alemania, pero mi padre se daría cuenta.

-¿Quieres pensar en algo? Piensa en Anthophila y su historia del futuro nunca había conocido a alguien que viniera del futuro al pasado.

-No viene del futuro Plagg, Anthophila es aliada de Hawk Moth ellos mismos se descubrieron esta tarde recuérdalo.- el rubio regreso el álbum a su lugar… aquella supuesta "heroína" no era sino otra farsante como lo fue Lila, y de solo recordar que por mentiras estuvo por descubrir la identidad de Ladybug un sentimiento de rabia se generaba en su interior.

Los días pasaban, y para Emma ver a Felix y sus padres le generaba un gran sentimiento de impotencia ¿Qué debía hacer? Si hacia algo mal el primero en pagarlo sería su padre… Felix parecía haber pensado en todo, tenía miedo… demasiado. Aquella tarde de camino la gimnasio, un akuma apareció en la ciudad. Felix se había excusado con sentirse un poco mal de salud e ir a la enfermería, Adrián había desaparecido, mientras que Marinette junto al resto de sus compañeros corrieron a resguardarse.

Emma corrió en dirección opuesta, observando como Ladybug y Chat Noir combatían a aquel villano.

-¡Emma!- le grito Beeb.- ¡Hay que ayudarles!

-Si lo hago no dudaran ni un segundo en darme casería Beeb.

-¡No eres un animal! Eres… ¡Eres hija de Chat Noir! No puedes rendirte así de fácil ¡Demuéstrales que dices la verdad!- su portadora negó con la cabeza.

-Beeb, no puedo yo no puedo ayudarles, no ahora no es mi mundo… - la Kwami observo entonces una nota entre sus manos.- lo pensé por mucho tiempo y voy a necesitar la ayuda de Papá ¿Me ayudaras?

-No sé qué estas planeando Emma, pero ten cuidado.- dijo Beeb con pesar, lamentablemente así siempre fue ella hace muchos siglos.

Emma entro al colegio con cuidado de no ser descubierta, Beeb, le abrió el casillero de Adrián dejando aquella nota entre sus pertenencias, sentía algo punzándole la garganta, eran los nervios de sus futuros actos.

Para cuando terminaron de luchar con aquel villano, Ladybug y Chat Noir concluyeron que aquella extraña realmente era aliada de Hawk Moth de lo contrario hubiera insistido ayudándolos a derrotar al akuma.

-Parece que la señorita futuro no apareció.

-Eso demuestra que no es más que otra mentirosa Chat, deberías no confiarte muy rápido de las personas.- dijo ladybug encogiéndose de hombros dándole a entender que ella siempre tenía la razón.

-Lo siento My lady, pero ¿Quién fue el primero en descubrir sus mentiras?- la de traje rojo rasco tras la oreja del felino, ciertamente tenía razón. Los miraculous sonaron.- lo siento minino tenemos que irnos.

-Esta noche pensare en ti durante mi patrullaje my lady y en nuestro futuro juntos.- ladybug rodo los ojos de cierto modo ya se estaba acostumbrando a toda aquella situación.

-No te duermas sobre los arboles otra vez y posiblemente te invite a tomar algo.- sonrío, Chat toco su pecho ilusionado de ser posible tomaría litros de café para o quedarse dormido como veces anteriores.

Adrián recogió sus cosas de su casillero, el camino a su casa fue en silencio, Felix había regresado primero por sentirse mal, realmente no le importaba, su "primo" no inspiraba confianza, se encerró en su habitación lanzando su mochila al sofá.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Plagg por el golpe, al salir el kwami tenía pegada una carta en su cabecita.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- al retirar la nota Adrián percibió un aroma como la miel proveniente de la carta.

-¿Carta de un fan?- pregunto burlón, Adrián torció los labios, abriendo la carta.

 _Por días te eh observado y me cuesta creer que eres tú, eres tan diferente a lo que yo recuerdo que pensar hacer esto, es arriesgado pero debes saberlo, Chat Noir se quién eres así que arreglemos esto de la mejor manera posible, esta noche durante tu patrullaje nos veremos en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel._

 _Anthophila._

-¡Anthophila!- exclamo, aquella chica misteriosa conocía su identidad.

-Pues, puede que realmente si venga del futuro ¿Qué aras?

-Voy a enfrentarla, si realmente sabe quién soy… si realmente es aliada de Hawk Moth mi familia está en peligro.

Al llegar la noche, Chat no se había movido ni un poco del lugar de encuentro Anthophila se demoraba en llegar, se sentía algo estafado, diviso una figura a lo lejos, era ella, no bajo la guardia, era arriesgado estando solo, y por el bien de sus seres queridos correría ese riesgo.

Anthophila miraba a Chat in tanto apenada, era incomodo ese momento pero tenía que hacerlo ya había dado el primer paso y no podía echarse para atrás después de todo.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo la rubia.- lamento haber llegado a estos extremos pero… ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Ve directo al punto Anthophila, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo descubriste quién soy?

-Eso fue por accidente.- confeso.- realmente quien soy va a sorprenderte mucho y…

-Se directa, si no eres aliada de Hawk Moth deberías de ir al punto y no irte por las ramas.- dijo desafiante, Emma curvo los labios en señal de intimidación, realmente él gato negro estaba lleno de sorpresas.

La abeja dio un paso hacia atrás estirando sus brazos, su transformación desapareció en ese momento, Chat abrió sus ojos, Mifeng como le gustaba llamarle era en realidad Anthophila.

-¡Mifeng!- exclamo.

-En realidad mi nombre es Emma… y en el futuro los dos somos bastante unidos.

-¿De qué hablas, se clara pro favor?

-Soy tu hija. – dijo de forma directa, Chat pareció palidecer por esas palabras, no podía ser cierto…

-N-no es cierto… ¡Es una mentira!

-¡Es la verdad!- grito ella.- es la verdad… mi verdadero nombre es Emma Agreste, y soy tu hija.- Emma levanto su blusa del lado derecho.- En el costado tienes una marca de nacimiento, son tres líneas que parecen el zarpazo de un gato, las heredaste de mi abuela Paulette.

Adrián se quedó sin habla, eso era cierto su madre tenía la misma marca en el mismo lugar que él… Emma abrió sus labios entonando una pequeña canción, él la conocía perfectamente, la canción que su madre entonaba para hacerlo dormir siempre la recordaba en su mente.

 _En la soledad, tu recuerdo crece  
y puedo entender.  
que tu futuro fuiste a buscar…_

 _Miro al cielo y te veo ahí  
te siento fuerte en mi corazón. _

Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no sabía que más hacer para convencerlo de que realmente era su hija.

-E-emma…- susurro algo impresionado, era como si ya no tuviera duda alguna.

-¡Papá!- la rubia no espero más y corrió hasta él ´para abrasarlo, al principio Adrián no supo que hacer, escucharla llorar le hacía sentir un nudo en el pecho, la sujeto de los hombros separándola de él, realmente se parecían bastante solo en lo físico. - ¿Me crees?

-S-si… es difícil, pero sabes cosas que yo solo conozco esa canción amas la entone para nadie.

-Lo aras para mí y para mi futuro hermano.- respondió.

-¡Hay Más!- exclamo.- P-pero… ¿Quién es tu madre?

-Revelar que tú eres mi padre ya es demasiado, puedo alterar el tiempo si te digo su nombre y mi existencia estaría aun en más peligro. – chat pareció comprenderlo… entonces Emma.

-¿No me dirás más verdad?

-Posiblemente después, por ahora me alegra que me creas, lo que si puedo decirte es como terminamos en este lugar y por qué ese sujeto quiere matarme.

El resto de la noche y de patrullaje Emma conto a Adrián el cómo llego al pasado, que no entendía realmente por qué sucedió aquello y claramente omitió el hecho de que Felix no era de ese mundo tampoco, quería protegerlo de Felix se encargaría ella misma.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Por fin regrese con esta historia! Chanchanchanchan! Felix es hijo de Nathalie en el futuro y sospechosamente de Gabriel… ojo no eh confirmado que así sea pero le da la interrogante xD… Emma sabe que necesita la ayuda de su padre y a rebelado su identidad.**_

 _ **El fragmento de la canción que canta Emma es el ending de Hunter x Hunter ( no me gusta la serie pero la canción si me gusto xD) y ahora solo falta que Marinette sepa quien es Emma pero no lo dejare igual de fácil xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_ __


	8. ¿Traición?

_**Capítulo 8.- ¿Traición?**_

El patrullaje de Chat había terminado la rededor de las tres de la mañana, realmente lo que hicieron ambos fue platicar por largo rato mientras saltaban los tejados. Al final de la ronda de supervisión por las calles, se separaron; Emma le había pedido mantener el secreto y discreción mientras estuviesen en su forma civil, su única advertencia: Hawk Moth estaba más cerca de lo que se imagina.

Durante el descanso, solitaria y sentada sobre uno de los bancos del patio Emma miraba distraída una revista de modas, un artículo en especial había llamado su atención, su abuelo pronto daría a conocer una nueva colección para chicas adolescentes " _RÊVES ÉTOILES"_ … sonrío en algunos años cuando ella contara con los cinco, sería la estrella principal de " _RÊVES DE COTON_ " la reapropiación de su padre a lo original.

-¡Ahora obtendremos una entrevista de la nueva chica del Colegio!- alguien él había quitado la revista de las manos, alzo su mirada un poco asustada por el gesto brusco.

-¡Alya!- chillo Marinette, quitándole la revista, la morena no dejaba de grabar con su móvil a la rubia que no comprendía nada.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó.- la verdad es que me moría por hacerte una entrevista para el blog del colegio ¿Puedo verdad?

-E-eh…yo…

-¿Eres extranjera? Tienes ciertos rasgos familiares, ¿Por qué estás en Paris? ¿Estás aquí para conocer a Ladybug?

-¡Alya! Discúlpala, el director acaba de darle el "titulo" de responsable de las noticias escolares.- Marinette le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, Emma no dudo en regresarle el gesto.

-Marinette, solo son algunas preguntas ¿No hay problema verdad Emma?

-N-no…imagino que no hay problema…¿Qué quieres saber? – no muy segura le pregunto, debía tener mucho cuidado en lo que decía o de lo contrario se delataría ella sola.

-¿De dónde bienes? ¿Por qué te mudaste?

-Yo pues yo, me mude de China, por el trabajo de mis padres y me quedare por un tiempo en la casa de mi abuelo…-mintió.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar Francés? ¿A que se dedican tus padres? – Emma curvo los labios… no podía decir que su madre era diseñadora de modas y su padre un modelo reconocido.

-Realmente te adaptas a la situación, no soy nueva en la ciudad mis padres y yo visitamos al abuelo muy seguido, así que así aprendí el idioma, en cuento a mis padres… pues bueno… papá es… profesor de esgrima y mamá profesora de dibujo ellos se mudaron a Italia.

-¿Tus padres son profesores y aun así te dejaron en Paris bajo el cuidado de tu abuelo?- Marinette estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué los padres de Emma no la llevaron con ellos? Emma suspiro.

-Mi padre tiene un doble trabajo y casi no pasa tiempo en casa, parece que a mamá no le importa y bueno ella es algo especial y ahora más por su embarazo, pero pronto regresare a su lado.

-Tus padres son un poco especiales… disculpa que lo diga, pero no los imagino.- Emma sonrió de lado un tanto triste, Marinette su madre… si supiera la verdad sabría que ella está en el pasado solo por dos cosas, la primera pro culpa de un akuma y la segunda por un estúpido berrinche al no aceptar a su futuro hermano.

-T-tienes razón Mam…Marinette, sobre todo mi padre es muy especial, aun así amo a mis padres. – le sonrió.

-Es bueno escuchar que adoras a tus padres, sobre todo a tu padre.- dijeron Marinette día un paso hacia atrás sorprendida y Emma casi se cae del banco, tras de ella apareció Adrien sonriéndole.

-¡Adrián!- exclamaron ambas. El rubio les miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Profesor de Esgrima? – le pregunto.

-S-si…- Emma se encontraba en un conflicto interno, obviamente no diría que no era profesor y en su lugar actualmente era modelo de ropa interior diseñada por él mismo.- como dije el está en Italia después se ira a Brasil y regresara por mi…

-Podrías contarnos más.- Adrián se sentó a su lado, Marinette y Alya hicieron lo mismo, para desagrado de la morena la batería de su móvil se había agotado, más se encargaría de redactar todo aquello como una nota especial.

Felix observaba la escena desde el segundo piso, sin sospechar que Emma ya había revelado su identidad a Adrián… bajara las escaleras y llamara a aquella rubia fastidiosa, debía dejarle bien en claro las reglas del juego si quería que su "papi" estuviera a salvo.

-¡Felix!- Escucho su nombre, rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio para después girarse y poner su falsa y mejor sonrisa y semblante tranquilo.

-Hola Chloe, Sabrina ¿Sucede algo?

-Sabes mi Papi el alcalde, me ara una súper genial fiesta de cumpleaños y solo los más importantes y también los más populares están invitados.- codeo a Sabrina un par de veces hasta que ella le dio al rubio la invitación.

-Gracias por la invitación, y ahora que lo pienso… te daré el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos.- sonrió, Chloe salto de alegría, despidiéndose de él lanzando un beso al aire, el rubio hizo una mueca de asco para después romper la invitación y tirarla dentro de un contenedor de basura…- por supuesto que será un regalo inolvidable, algo que en el futuro no querrás ni hablar de ello.

A la noche, Emma dormía plácidamente, sobre el futon, aquel día se había descubierto que su madre estaba locamente enamorada de su padre pero él ni siquiera le prestaba a tención, realmente no sabía cómo se habían fijado el uno al otro… bien el colegio aun no terminaba posiblemente se enamorarían dentro de poco.

Beeb dio un último vistazo a su portadora y otra mitad dormir plácidamente, para después aprovechar y salir por la ventana, tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era llegar a la residencia Agreste, la pequeña kwami se posó sobre la rama de un árbol, un destello amarillo cubrió su pequeño cuerpo para después dar paso a la figura de una joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda la cual portaba un vestido blanco, desde aquel lugar podía observar la habitación de Adrián.

-No recuerdo acostumbraras a llegar tarde.- Beeb giro su mirada de su lado izquierdo Plagg en su forma humana se encontraba parado sobre otra rama del árbol con la espalda recargada contra el tronco.

-Te acostumbras y adoptas los estilos de vida de tu portador.- le respondió sonriente.- Me alegra verte otra ves Plagg.

-Fue una sorpresa saber que tu reencarnación será hija de mi otra mitad, de cierto modo es bastante extraño que de un gato con mala suerte nazca una pequeña abeja, supongo que se acabaron tus días de bromas pesadas Beeb.

-Es más complejo de lo que piensas…-susurro, Plagg le miro, no había escuchado bien aquello, más por el semblante serio de la rubia, algo más estaba pasando.

-¿Beeb?

-Plagg… Emma y yo somos la misma persona, pero somos diferentes… dentro de ocho años tu portador contraerá matrimonio, casi un año después de eso, nacerá Emma.- explico.

-Lo dices como si te arrepintieras de regresar a la vida Beeb.

-Emma es especial, tu otra mitad deberá de protegerla y tener cuidado, Nuru la quiere muerta, porque es la única con el poder de purificarlo totalmente.

Plagg abrió la boca por la sorpresa, la única forma de purificar a Nuru, era haciendo su o del máximo poder… entonces…

-Beeb… ¡Eres el máximo poder!- exclamo, la rubia le miro con pena, en sus ojos pudo ver que aun faltaban muchas cosas por develar.

-Somos diferentes, realmente… yo no debí renacer, aun no… Plagg, ¿Cómo se obtiene le máximo poder?

-Tras la unión de los miraculous más fuertes, se genera un poder similar la de un di…-el gato negro abrió la boca de la impresión, Beeb no era un miraculous fuerte, era demasiado pacifista, realmente siglos atrás, la abeja orientaba a y aconsejaba a los demás cuando pasaban por un mal momento.- ¡Tikki!

-Si, Emma no solo es tu hija, sino de quien es la encarnación de Tikki, no sabría decirte como paso todo esto, así como tampoco te diré quien es la otra mitad, del mundo donde yo vengo casi veintitrés años en el futuro, yo me eh dado cuenta de ustedes, pero ustedes de mí no, ni que ahora tengo que decirte "Padre"

A Plagg se le erizo la piel de pies a cabeza, Beeb en su tiempo fue pacifista, pero también se daba a conocer por su astucia y bromas pesadas, además de salir bien librada de todas ellas. Ambos se separaron tras haber hablado por un corto tiempo. Emma por su parte desde que Beeb se marchó parecía tener unos sueños extraños.

Podía escuchar el sonido de una ambulancia acercarse, podía escuchar el rugir del cielo ver como la lluvia caía agresivamente por las calles, aun así, ella no podía sentirlo, no podía respirar el olor de humedad, lo único que percibía era un frio inmenso.

Observo a sus pies un camino de sangre que comenzaba a diluirse con el agua, al alzar su mirada observo a una mujer bajo la lluvia sujetando su enorme vientre, lloraba de dolor, no era capaz de levantarse.

-¿ _Mamá_?- se preguntó, aquella no era otra sino su madre ¿Por qué no estaba asustada de ver a su madre en tal estado? Escucho pasos acelerados a pesar de la tormenta, otra figura corrió hasta Marinette colocando su chaquea sobre ella intentando protegerle un poco de la lluvia, se veía desesperado.- _¿Papá_?

La ambulancia estaba más cerca, un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos le hizo despertar, estaba agitada, empapada de sudor… ¿Por qué si en ese extraño sueño estaba muy tranquila despertaba así de alterada? ¿Qué le paso a su madre? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia desaparecida del futuro?

Beeb dormía a su lado, ajena a lo que pasaba con Emma, sobre una cómoda almohada, en la mañana hablaría con el señor Fu, tal vez él tendría una respuesta a ese extraño sueño… se levantó a mirar por la ventana, necesitaba tanto a su madre, la extrañaba demasiado.

Para cuando despertó cerca del mediodía, Fu no estaba en la casa, Beeb no sabía a donde podría ir el maestro, él solo había dejado una nota sobre el desayuno de la rubia, Fu regresaría al anochecer, como era fin de semana, no había clases, seguramente todo el mundo estaría en la súper fiesta de cumpleaños de Chloe, sin nada mejor que hacer… salió a sentarse en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada.

-La madre de Cedric invito a todo el colegio a la fiesta ¿Por qué nos excluiría? – pregunto la kwami, Emma se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras le sonreía.

-Aun no pago los daños a la limosina, la "alcaldesa" no perdona así de fácil.- contesto, para ella no poder evitar soltar una carcajada le fue imposible, aun podía recordar la cara de esa mujer cuando su hijo la presento como su "prometida"

Al principio no había problema, Chloe supervisaba la fiesta de inicio de curso de todo el colegio, parte de su responsabilidad al donar recursos a la escuela, Cedric había arrastrado a Emma hasta su madre y presentarla, sin nunca mencionar su apellido. Adrián y Marinette no dudaron en acercarse a su hija, fue entonces que Chloe casi muere infartada, ¡Su hijo! ¡Su tesoro quería comprometerse con la hija de Marinette! Aquel día jamás lo olvidara.

Frente a ella un gran número de personas pasaron corriendo presas del pánico, un gran rugido hizo que todas las ventanas de casas y autos se quebraran, una criatura de baba verde podía notarse a la distancia.

-¡Emma!- Chat Noir, aterrizo frente a ella.- hay que detener a esa cosa.- ella no podía transformase, hacerlo significaba que… respiro profundamente él ya sabía todo, ladybug no sería problema en cualquier caso.

-Adelantarte, Ladybug ya debe estar en aquel lugar en cuanto me transforme te daré alcance. – chat asintió, Emma corrió dentro de la casa.- ¡Beeb transfórmame!

Ladybug se encontraba en lo más alto del ayuntamiento, aquella criatura de baba verde era espantosa, no encontraba donde podría estar el akuma. Chat llego a su lado.

-¿Esperando mi presencia Mi lady?- la de traje rojo le sonrió de medio lado.

-Realmente no, pero ya que estas aquí, debemos encontrar su akuma.

Chat detallo a la criatura. Verde, gigante y viscosa Quién fue y por qué termino en ese estado era extraño. La criatura pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos… dio un manotazo en el aire lanzando de aquella baba verde, ambos héroes saltaron en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Ladybug!- chat señalo la frente de la criatura, dentro se encontraba una persona la cual manejaba los movimientos de esa cosa, entre sus manos tenía una caja de cristal.

-¡El akuma!- exclamo ella.- ¿Cómo lo obtenemos?

La criatura grito, esta luchaba por moverse, ladybug observo los pies de la criatura ser cubiertos por algo dorado.

-¡Utiliza tu Cataclismo!- grito Anthophila, ella había usado su don para inmovilizar al enemigo.

Chat toco aquella baba verdosa con su Cataclismo, su tono verde paso a ser uno marrón, como si se estuviese pudriendo , ladybug por su parte observaba a Anthophila con desconfianza, una aliada del mal no podía ayudarles…

-¡Lucky Charm!- invoco, a sus manos llego un listón de gimnasia ¿Qué hacía con eso?

Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la zona intento idear algo, observo a la abeja miro el látigo atado a su cintura, como si fuera la franja de su traje y después la cinta, ya lo tenía resuelto.

Se acercó lo más que pudo y usando el listón como látigo arrebato la cajita de cristal, al romperla y liberar al akuma, todo regreso a la normalidad. La víctima no recordó nada, la cajita era un regalo para Chloe quien lo había despreciado y humillado, en su interior había un postre para la festejada.

-¡Mi cabello!- Chat Noir y Ladybug, observaron a Chloe llena de betún hasta las orejas, la festejada parecía hacer estado dentro del pastel de cumpleaños. Se marcharon antes de tener una taque de risa frente a ella.

-No es nada por cierto.- dijo Anthophila, Chat le sonrió.

Ladybug lanzo su yoyo como advertencia de que no se acercara más.

-Ladybug debemos agradecer su ayuda.- dijo el gato negro.

-Es aliada de ese villano, no agradeceré nada.- le contesto, Anthophila dio media vuelta para marcharse, ladybug era la misma en el pasado o futuro, no podía juzgarla.

Salto para alejarse, más la de traje rojo lo impidió, su yoyo se enredó en su cuerpo impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Chat, el prendedor!- ordeno, más Chat tomo a ladybug obligándola a soltar el yoyo tras un forcejeo.

-¡Corre!- grito, Anthophila emprendió la huida rápidamente, ladybug no lo podía creer ¿Chat la estaba traicionando?

-¡Fuiste manipulado!- exclamo, su tiempo estaba limitado, más debía terminar con Anthophila antes de que algo peor pasara.

La rubia corría lo más que podía tenía menos de dos minutos para que su transformación terminase… antes de saltar al otro edificio, ladybug la había atrapado otra vez, chat estaba lejos.

-¡Ladybug no lo hagas!- en un momento inesperado Chat estaba entre las dos amenazando al a de traje rojo con su bastón.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

-¡Chat aun lado!- grito.- solo así poder liberarte.

\- Anthophila no es una enemiga, es una aliada.

 _¡Basta!_

Ladybug retrocedió, un kwami amarillo le miraba con enojo, miro a donde Anthophila debía estar, en su lugar era Emma, quien era ayudada por Chat quien el abrazaba protectoramente.

-¡Beeb, no tenías que deshacer la transformación aún quedaba tiempo!- le reclamo, la kwami no dijo nada, solo se quedaba viendo a ladybug.

-Mi lady, te quiero y respeto demasiado, pero no te permitiré hacerle daño a mi hija.

Emma bajo su mirada, no solo su kwami, sino su padre traicionaron su confianza, por su parte ladybug, no podía creer lo que oía y veía.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ladybug, conoce la identidad de Anthophila, ¿Por qué Emma tuvo un sueño tan raro? Beeb está ocultado más información a Plagg y este siente que sufrirá con Beeb mientras ella este ele pasado xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	9. Ladybug

_**Capítulo 9.- Ladybug**_

Al principio las palabras de que escucho la dejaron desconcertada, la actitud protectora de Chat y aquel kwami solo le hacían dudar, sino creer, una mescla de ambas cosas, Chat aprovecho la confusión de Ladybug, para quitarle la cuerda del Yoyo a Emma, quien no levantaba su mirada para verlos, se sentía traicionada.

-Tranquila Emma ya todo…- quiso decir Chat, Emma lo hizo a un lado, su kwami se acercó a ella, Ella levanto su mirada, quería comprender por qué Beeb hizo aquello, no podía molestarse con ella.

-Lo lamento Emma, pero ellos…

-Tranquila, supongo que… esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano ¿Verdad?

-Y-yo… no, no entiendo…Emma hija de Chat Noir.- ladybug seguía sin comprenderlo, ignorando completamente le pitido de sus pendientes.

-E-es difícil de entender, pero es verdad.

-Emma creo que es mejor si les dices la verdad Hawk Moth, con ellos de tu lado, puedes evitar que Hawk Moth les haga daño a tus padres… o a tu madre en cualquier caso.- la rubia miro a su kwami.

Por su padre no había problema, el podría defenderse, pero su madre era algo muy parte, ella solo era una persona normal… se mordió los labios dudándolo por unos segundos, suspiro pesadamente tomando valor para comenzar a hablar.

Beeb tiene razón, si les cuento, podríamos proteger a Mamá, Papá puede cuidarse solo, aun así no hay que bajar la guardia.

-Me es increíble vayas a tener a una hija tan madura y que tú seas todo un coqueto Chat.- ladubug le miraba con cierta burla, parecía tomarse un poco mejor le hecho de que Emma no era un enemigo.- por su parte Chat parecía algo incómodo.

-Emma… si vas a decirle la verdad ¿Vas a delatar mi identidad?- pregunto alarmado, ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba tenía planeado empezar con su verdadero nombre, más lo descarto de inmediato haciendo una leve señal con las manos de que no se preocupara.

-Tranquilo… en fin, ya sabes cuál es mi nombre, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Hawk Moth manipula a uno de mis… bueno a un chico que conocí en casa de mi abuelo paterno, el está siendo manipulado para hacerse pasar por el villano de mi mundo, e intento hacer lo mismo conmigo… cuando llegue a este lugar momentos antes él había liberado un akuma que se fusiono con un regalo que me dio mi padre.

-Entonces en el futuro Hawk Moth sabe que eres la hija de Chat Noir.- la rubia negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ladybug.

-Lo ignoro completamente, Hawk Moth sabe mi identidad tras la máscara e ignoro como lo descubrió, aun así él quiere matarme y me preocupa el hecho de que sabiendo mi identidad de con mis padres y les haga daño, solo así conseguirá yo desaparezca completamente.- les explico, no aclaraba demasiadas dudas se desviaba del tema pero de momento era lo esencial que ellos debían conocer.

-Si tu padre es Chat en el futuro, él puede protegerse, aun así necesitara de mi ayuda pero… ¿Quién es tu madre?

-Oh my lady, lamento que nuestro futuro no sea estar juntos, aun así en estos momentos mi corazón te pertenecerá.- a pesar de la situación Chat no se contenía a las bromas, Emma y ladybug rodaron los ojos mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Sabes, siento que en mi mundo le eres infiel a mi madre.- Emma se cruzó de brazos con molestia, en su mundo esos dos estaban muy unidos, se le revolvía le estomago de solo pensar en esa probabilidad.

-Chat podrá ser un chico con las hormonas alborotadas, pero dudo que sea infiel, además él no es mi tipo.- aseguro la de traje rojo, la rubia pareció relajar los hombros, daba lo mismo en ese mundo su padre podría coquetear con ladybug, pero la final terminaría casado con su madre… no de la mejor forma pero lo terminaría haciendo.

-Emma mejor diles, ya no les queda mucho tiempo para que su transformación termine.- dijo rápidamente Beeb.

-Bien bien… Ya dije muchas veces soy hija de Chat Noir y también soy la hija de Marinette Dupain Cheng, una diseñadora reco…

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito ladubug viendo con espanto a Chat, ni él ni Emma lo entendían, la de traje rojo retrocedió con pasos torpes señalando a Chat como si de una apuración se tratara.- C-co…

-¿Ladybug que te pasa?- pregunto Chat, se veía realmente asustada, y el por su parte y de cierta forma no esperaba que la madre de Emma fuera Marinette, la chica tímida de su clase.

-¡¿Cómo demonios voy a terminar casada contigo?!- grito alterada ambos rubios le miraron sin comprender.

La última advertencia en cosa de Nada ladybug terminara su transformación y sucedió… sentada en el suelo presa del pánico ladybug se des transformo, Chat Noir abrió sus ojos con sorpresa igual que Emma quien ahora estaba en shock.

-¡Marinette!- grito Chat, parecía más asustado que sorprendido o era una mescla de ambos.

-¡Beeb!- Tikki voló hasta quedar cerca de la kwami de la abeja, abrazándola.- ¡Hace una eternidad que no te veo!

-¡Tikki! Me alegra verte otra vez.

-E-Emma yo no…- Chat miro tras de sí, Emma aprecia no reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Emma?

-M-mamá…-susurro.- ¿T-tu eres Ladybug?

Yo ya no entiendo nada.- Marinette se colocó ambas manos en la cabeza, era todo demasiado confuso además de rápido.

El anillo de Chat comenzó a pitar, pronto él también se des transformaría frente a ellas.

-¡Chat vete!- dijo rápidamente Marinette, en esos momentos ella no pretendía conocer al tipo con el que futuramente se casaría.

-P-pero ladybug…

-Papá…- le llamo Emma.- vete, alimenta a tu kwami y nos veremos más tarde en casa de mamá… quiero decir… en casa de Marinette ¿Te parece bien?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, Chat se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar. Ambas se dirigieron a las escaleras del edificio para comenzar a bajar y salir de él, el camino fue en silencio. Realmente no encontraba cierta similitud entre ella y la rubia. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de miedo lo que le fuera a responder.

-Ma… es decir yo…-Emma respiro profundamente.- perdona, esto es muy rápido para mi ¿podemos verte en la noche? Tengo que hablar con mi "protector" yo avisare a Chat.- sin darle tiempo de responder Emma corrió por la calle desapareciendo de su vista.

-Puedes creerlo Tikki…me casare con Chat Noir.- para Marinette en esos momentos sus sueños de vivir con Adrien se desvanecieron como el polvo.- y además…

-¿Te sientes mal por Emma?

-Bueno casi destruyo su kwami y no sabía que ella es mi hija del futuro así que…

-Debemos a esperar esta noche Marinette.- aconsejo la kwami.- siento que Beeb y Emma nos ocultan más cosas.

Por su parte Emma, no tardó en llegar a la casa del maestro Fu… el aun no regresaba, y realmente quería hablar con alguien, Beeb la comprendía, pero no era la mismo. Espero al llegar la noche dejando una nota para el maestro, ella regresaría posiblemente en la madrugada y esperaba eso no fuera un problema para él aun así disculparía adecuadamente por la mañana cuando le viera.

Sabía que llegaría rápido si se transformaba, por otro lado no quería levantar sospechas si Felix la estaba vigilando, ya mucho se estaba arriesgando con que sus padres supieran la verdad… al llegar respiro profundamente, ese día sin duda aun le faltaba mucho para que le reloj diera las doce. Marinette desde su ventana observo llegar a Emma, bajo rápidamente las escaleras e invitarla a pasar, Emma por poco y corre a abrazar a su abuela, realmente adoraba su compañía, Sabine en el futuro sería muy cariñosa con su nieta; subieron a la habitación de Marinette había veces que en su mundo Emma se quedaba en esa habitación y nada parece cambiar en el tiempo.

-Solo debemos esperar que Chat aparezca y…

-Tienes que saberlo.- interrumpió Emma sentada en el diván. ¿Qué tenía que saber?

-Papá… es decir Chat Noir, en este tiempo observe la relación que tienes con él, eres tímida y torpe… así que…

-Emma ¿Quién es en realidad tu padre?- Marinette se mordió los labios, debía saber la verdadera identidad de Chat si es que en el futuro terminaría casada con él.

-Bueno el nombre de papá es…

-¡Marinette!- el llamado de su madre les interrumpió, la azabache dio su permiso para entrar al notar a las kwami escondidas ya.- Marinette Adrián te busca.

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ¿Qué hacía Adrián en su casa a esa hora? ¡El no podía entrar a su habitación! tenía muchas cosas vergonzosas ¿Qué hacía? Imagino entonces que Adrien la tomaría por loca y acosadora, que no querría saber más de ella y entonces así sería como terminaría casada con Chat Noir.

-Gracias señora lo esperábamos.- Sabine bajo las escaleras sonriéndoles.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Chat puede…!

-Mamá escúchame…-Emma le sujeto por los hombros para controlarla.- Mi verdadero nombre es Emma Agreste, soy hija de Chat Noir y Ladybug, pero también hoy tu hija e hija de Adrián Agreste.

Marinette pareció perder el color de su rostro, las piernas le temblaron ¿Era un sueño verdad? Un sueño donde le decían que Adrián es realmente Chat Noir ¿Verdad?... Adrián entro la a habitación, prestando más a tención a las dos chicas, se preocupó la ver a Marinette muy pálida.

-¿Paso algo?

-Mamá sabe que se casara contigo en el futuro y no lo asimila todavía.- dijo Emma

-Marinette no es momento de ponerte así- Tikki se colocó a su lado, la azabache detallo a Adrien ¿Como el podía ser Chat Noir?

-Bueno creo que ahora si podemos atender asuntos mejores que esto.- Beeb se colocó sobre la cabeza de Emma.- Plagg puedes salir de tu escondite.-Plagg salió a regañadientes de su escondite, Beeb se tomaba muy enserio eso de hacerlo molestar. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo, y los kwami sobre las cabezas de sus protegidos. La pequeña kwami amarilla los miro en pautas iguales.

-Hay algo en lo que no he podido dejar de pensar.- hablo Tikki rompiendo el silencio.- Plagg y yo por siglos buscamos el máximo poder pero nunca lo conseguimos.

-Eso es de lo que quiero hablarles ahora.- Beeb voló hasta quedar en medio de ellos tres.- la misión principal de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no es simplemente derrotar el mal del mundo, sino purificar a un kwami, su nombre es Nuru quien le da poder a Hawk Moth.

-Pero para conseguirlo…-le siguió Plagg.- es necesario el Máximo poder, un poder similar al de un dios, anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir lo intentaron y terminaron del mismo modo… muertos.

Los tres le miraron con espanto, ese máximo poder solo les advertía que era muy peligroso, por eso Hawk Moth lo quería.

-Si, puede ser muy peligroso, pero no imposible encontrarlo antes que Nuru… por eso Emma existe.

-Esperen…-interrumpió la rubia, todo estaba bien hasta que mencionaron su nombre.- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso del máximo poder?

-Emma.- hablo Tikki.- eres la hija de Ladybug y Chat Noir, quienes poseen los miraculous más fuertes del mundo… entre otras palabras solo de su unión puede nacer el máximo poder, ósea tú.- Marinette y Adrián le miraron, Emma parecía demasiado sorprendida por aquella revelación… Ella el máximo poder.

-¿Por eso él quiere eliminarme?

-Si.- respondió Beeb.- más ese no es el único problema, Nuru en nuestro mundo parece saber que tu verdadero poder aún no ha despertado, y si mueres antes de conseguirlo el esfuerzo de ellos será en vano.

-Pero si yo…-De golpe Emma se levantó de su lugar, había recordado un detalle por él cual ahora mismo se encontraba en el pasado.- ¡Lo matara a él también!

-No Emma, él es "normal" por así decirlo, estará fuera de peligro…

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Adrián.

-Hay algo más que nos están ocultado.- dijo Plagg.-Realmente ¿Por qué decidieron regresar al pasado? Debieron dejar que el tiempo transcurriera normal, al final todo es un lapso repetitivo.

Emma regreso a sentarse en el suelo. Realmente no había sido sincera, y el hecho de saber que ella albergaba un gran poder y que su familia estuviera en peligro le hacían ver que realmente actuó como una tonta niña mimada por sus actos del "futuro" levanto su mirada, Plagg no se equivocaba ella seguía ocultándoles muchas cosas, no bastaba solo decir "soy hija de ustedes".

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ladybug se entera que está casada con Chat/ Adrián, y que Emma es su hija, las verdades están saliendo a la luz y… el misterio sigue con Emma.**_

 _ **No hay mas que decir solo que espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	10. Historias del futuro al pasado

_**Capitulo10.- Historias del futuro al pasado.**_

Lo metido un poco, mirándolos a ambos en pautas iguales, Plagg tenía razón Emma seguía ocultándoles cosas, más tenía miedo… si bien los motivos fueron demasiados estúpidos e infantiles, no podía descartarlos.

-En el futuro ocho años exactamente después de ahora ustedes van a casarse.- comenzó a explicarles, Marinette se sonrojo levemente evitando mirar a Adrián.- Más no será por amor.

-¿Qué?- Adrián le miro un tanto confundido.

-Mi abuelo Gabriel, los obligara a casarse bajo ciertas amenazas, realmente no se cuales pero lo ara.

-Emma…-Beeb le miraba un tanto sorprendida, aquello no era más que le poder oculto de la chica, su mirada de un momento a otro pareció estar perdida, sus pupilas se dilataron hablaba por inercia propia.

-Hawk Moth conoces sus identidades bajo la máscara.- Emma cerro y abrió los ojos de manera rápida comenzando a respirar de forma agitada, Beeb entonces tomo su lugar para hablar.

-Lo que ella dice es cierto… pero hay algo más en todo esto, Para cuando ella estuvo por nacer fue demasiado complicado, puesto que Ladybug utilizo su poder mucho antes de que ella naciera y Emma lo sabe, sabe que momentos antes de llegar al mundo Marinette estuvo a punto de morir.

-Utilizar el Máximo poder dejo a Emma demasiado débil.- comento Tikki analizando todo lo que había escuchado y de cierto modo tenia coherencia.

-Sí, ambas lograron sobrevivir, pero ahora el miedo de Emma es que su madre realmente muera, en el futuro Ladybug tendrá otro bebe y eso fue la causa para que nosotras termináramos aquí, Hawk Moth intento sembrar la maldad en su corazón, por culpa de un objeto demonizado y el poder de Emma terminamos en el pasado.

-Eso quiere decir que…-intento hablar Marinette, entonces recordó aquel momento en que Emma transformada se presentó frente a ellos, sus motivos para estar en ese lugar eran un tanto personales.

-L-lamento si por una estupidez infantil termine en estas circunstancias.- dijo la rubia.- pero es verdad todo… yo… abecés no sé por qué pero... mamá nunca me dijo nada sobre si mi nacimiento fue complicado, pero siempre lo supe, es muy difícil de explicar.

-Eso demuestra que eres le poder que Plagg y yo siempre estuvimos esperando.- dijo Tikki sin preocupaciones.- además heredaste un poder importante puedes ver los sucesos del pasado la presente, una habilidad que solo yo poseo.

-¿De qué hablas Tikki?- pregunto Marinette, hasta ahora ella ni Adrián tomaban parte de esa conversación.

Beeb miro a la kwami roja de forma seria, la conocía a la perfección pero nunca estaba de más que se le fueran los detalles, Tikki debía pensar muy bien sus palabras Plagg aún no podía enterarse de muchas cosas, en el futuro lo recordaría todo, peor ahora lo mejor era que no supiera nada.

-Emma es tu hija en el futuro si, pero del poder que reside en ella yo soy su guardián.

-Para mí esto ya es confuso ¿Podrías explicarte?- le pidió Plagg, Tikki sonrió.

-Ya lo entenderás después.

Tikki y Beeb trataban de no soltar ningún otro detalle que pudiera generar dudas en Plagg, él no debía enterarse aun de nada, y por otro lado Emma seguía encubriendo a Félix preguntándose internamente ¿Por qué es Hawk Moth? O si este lo estaba utilizando de alguna forma.

Por su parte Félix miraba por la ventana de su habitación, la imagen de Emma no la podía borrar de su mente, demasiado parecida a Adrián y el muy tonto no podía notarlo, Nathalie había entrado a su habitación para dejarle la cena, se había negado a bajar al comedor con el pretexto de tener demasiadas tareas, sin duda alguna él compartía algunas características con su madre.

-Si tu corazón sigue lleno de dudas, nunca podrás completar la misión que te he dado.- Dijo Nuru, Félix seguía con su semblante tranquilo y serio al mismo tiempo restándole importancia.

-Solo un descendiente puede tomar un miraculous del anterior.- dijo el rubio mirando el broche entre sus manos.- Realmente Gabriel es igual de tonto que su hijo para no haberse dado cuenta.

El kwami pareció no tomar importancia al comentario de Félix, tomando su forma humana para sentarse en una silla frente a la pequeña mesita de la habitación.

-Gabriel siempre detesto a esa persona por años, desde el nacimiento hasta después de su "accidente" corto todo lazo existente con él hasta hacerlo polvo. Tu madre fue la única tonta en no darse cuenta.

-Bernard Isabey

-Es una trágica historia que merece contarse más de una vez…-El kwami sonrío tomando el racimo de uvas de la bandeja.- Gabriel fue el primer hijo de Antonella y Oscar Agreste, más Antonella perdió interés en su familia engañando a Oscar después de ocho años de feliz matrimonio, aquella mujer intento hacer pasar a Bernard como hijo de Oscar más él descubrió su infidelidad. Para cuando Gabriel se hizo una persona poderosa en Paris tu abuela intento ganarse a su hijo nuevamente, Gabriel les dejo en la ruina… tu padre buscando ayuda de su medio hermano y ganando su odio conoció a su asistente que en el futuro será tu madre.

-Linda historia Nuru.- le respondió con sarcasmo, sentía un ligero dolor en su pecho que no quiso demostrar, producto del akuma implantado en su corazón.

-Pero la historia no termina en eso Félix… Tu padre te rechazo apenas se enteró de tu existencia, Gabriel, pensó entonces que tu serias una coartada perfecta para mi… por eso mundo a su asistente a Alemania, por desgracia "moriste" al nacer, una familia te adopto y Gabriel siempre cuido de ti como un anónimo, a pesar de odiar a tu padre.

Félix recordó entonces cuando conoció a Gabriel a los diez años, diciendo que él era una persona importante para sus planes, al principio no lo entendía, más después de conocer a Nuru lo comprendió todo… odiaba a Gabriel, si… odiaba a su padre por lo que hizo, si…odiaba a su madre por no darse cuenta, Si… el odio en su corazón era demasiado grande y frágil por lo cual antes de cederle el miraculous de Nuru un akuma entro a su corazón para hacerlo más fuerte.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos planes Nuru? En estos momentos podríamos matar a cualquiera de los héroes del pasado y destruir el máximo poder, destruir a Emma para siempre.

-Ya te dije que la historia está condenada a repetirse, años más adelante, mis planes fueron exactamente estos, que le máximo poder naciera fue algo que se salió de control… Cambiar el pasado es cambiar el futuro, pero hay algo que lo impide, esa niña nos impide cambiar el futuro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El akuma que le diste solo es un ancla, además esto ya había pasado… la diferencia… tu ahora estas vivo.-Félix le miro sin comprender ¿Qué quería decir con eso realmente? Por qué dijo que él ahora está vivo.

-¿Qué planeas en realidad?- no hubo respuesta, dejaría que todo transcurriera como debía de transcurrir, a final de cuentas todo era un juego divertido.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro… no sabría explicarse a ciencia cierta donde estaba, sabía que ese lugar siempre sería importante ¿Por qué? No estaba segura pero lo sabía, al aire caliente le abrazaba y quemaba sus pulmones más no le importaba sentía algo resbalar por sus mejillas y no eran lágrimas.

Podía verse a sí misma, en una especia de campo con fuego a su alrededor, su cabello suelto era movido por el aire caliente que le cortaba la respiración, su rostro teñido de carmesí… Chat Noir y Ladybug heridos y de pie tras de ella y enfrente tirado en el suelo manchado de sangre, se encontraba…Félix.

Tikki observo a Emma moverse algo incomoda en la cama, mientras Marinette abrazaba fuertemente su almohada en forma de gato, hace como tres horas que ambas se quedaron dormidas, ya era demasiado tarde cuando Adrián regreso junto a Plagg a su mansión… estaba segura de que la rubia estaba haciendo uso inconsciente del máximo poder.

Subiendo al a terraza, tomo su forma humana y mirando al cielo se encontraba Beeb del mismo modo, en su forma humana dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos.

-Es raro ¿No?- dijo la rubia.- pensar que de una mariquita y un gato negro naciera una abeja, es muy raro.

-Realmente lo es.- contesto Tikki.- pero estabas destinada a nacer nuevamente no importa quienes fueran tus padres en esta vida.

-Lo se… supongo que ahora debes estar muy feliz… después de todo ahora conoces al máximo poder.

-Pude imaginarla diferente, su hubiera nacido antes del Cataclismo, seguramente sería idéntica a Plagg.-Tikki miro con cierta melancolía la ventana de la terraza podía ver a ambas portadoras dormir tranquilamente.

-Supongo que ahora preferirás que te diga "Mamá"… después de todo yo les ayude a sellar a Nuru cuanto todo paso.

-Beeb, hay algo más que no dijiste cuando estábamos todos ¿Qué sigues ocultando?

-Mantener el secreto es difícil cuando la hija de ambos está presente y más porque en este tiempo Plagg aún no recupera su memoria… solo puedo decirte que disfrutes lo que puedas del alma de Emma, para cuando todo esto termine, voy a tomar poder sobre su cuerpo y borrar nuestra existencia en el pasado.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada fija y pesadamente, Beeb y Tikki fueron amigas hace mucho tiempo, y por lo mismo se conocían perfectamente… cuando la abeja se lo proponía no había poder que le detuviera de llevar a cabo sus actos.

La luz del sol entro por la ventana dándole directo a la cara, Marinette hizo un par de gestos por la molestia abriendo sus ojos lentamente, al abrirlos, se topó con un rostro sereno y aun dormido frente a ella, enrojeció, por un momento creyó haber tenido frente a frente Adrián, se levantó de golpe sobre la cama detallando que se trataba de Emma.

Emma…

-¡AHHH!- grito cayendo de la cama, Emma abrió sus ojos de forma perezosa, odiaba que la despertaran tan temprano. Marinette le miraba y señalaba como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-¿Ma…?

-¡Emma! ¡Eres Emma, hija de Adrián!- la rubia le miro raro ¿Qué pasaba con su madre? - ¡Mi hija! ¡Hay por dios! ¡POR DIOS! Voy a casarme con Adrián…y…y...y… ¡El estuvo anoche en mi habitación! ¡No! Sus fotos, me creerá una acosadora y no podremos, salir, no me dará nunca mi primer beso… ¡NO VAS A NACER! Viviré con el remordimiento toda mi vida… ¡Jamás adoptaremos al hámster!

Emma miraba todos los movimientos y teatros raros de Marinette sin comprenderlo, Tikki negaba divertida con su cabecita, mientras Beeb hacia un gesto sobre que la azabache está completamente loca.

-¡Mi vida esta arruinada! ¡Adiós humanidad! ¡Estoy condenada a estar sola y vivir entre gatos para ahogar mi soledad!

-Mamá… estas exagerando, sigo aquí, es señal de que ustedes se quedaran juntos y respecto al hámster… El señor bigotes vivirá feliz dentro de algunos años.- le sonrío. Marinette se tranquilizó más no estaba feliz parecía… preocupada.

Los ojos de Emma comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas su sonrisa había desaparecido para centrarse en sus manos que apretaban las cobijas fuertemente, los sollozos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

-¿Emma?

-Lo siento.- dijo entre sollozos.- yo no quería que esto pasara… realmente lo siento.- Marinette se le acercó y Emma entonces se fue contra ella abrazándola, comenzando a llorar, Marinette no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Tikki se transformó en una luz roja entrando por la nuca de su portadora haciendo posesión de su cuerpo, para comenzar a acariciar la cabeza de Emma en forma maternal dándole a entender que todo ahora estaría bien y ese gesto poco a poco apaciguo su llanto, Tikki salió de Marinette, había estado consiente de sus actos en esos momentos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-si… en el futuro yo no quiero que nazca mi hermano.- le dijo.- no quiero pero no es algo que yo pueda decidir, tengo miedo de que me dejes, que nos dejes a nosotros solos si algo te pasa.

-Todo estará bien Emma, prometo que en el futuro, no los dejare solos a nadie.

-Lamento interrumpir pero… Marinette ahora que sabes la verdad. No puedes actuar como si nada pasara ni tratar a Emma con tanta familiaridad, Hawk Moth está más cerca de lo que piensas y eso solo les pone en más peligro.

-Gracias por la advertencia Beeb.- ambas bajaron a desayudar con los padres de Marinette, Emma se había quedado a pasar la noche por insistencia de Sabine al decir que ya era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera sola por las calles. Miraron el televisor, cuando la programación se cortó por un informe de última hora.

La noticia no era más que informas que las lecciones nuevamente fueron ganadas por el padre de Chloe, Emma quien miraba la noticia sin importancia, pronto y casi escupe todo el jugo que tomaba a cambio comenzó a ahogarse.

Tomo a Marinette del brazo y ambas subieron a su habitación con la excusa de estar satisfechas por tan rico desayuno preparado pro le padre de la azabache, una vez en la habitación Emma se apresuró a encender el ordenador ignorando el montón de fotografías de su padre pegadas, la noticia aun no salía del aire.

-¿Qué pasa Emma? – pregunto Marinette.

-Mira esto, esa es Chloe Bourgeois.- le dijo, por un momento Marinette palideció Emma no podía ser "fan" de Chloe ¿verdad?

-S-sí, es ella ¿pero…?

-Quien está detrás de ella y su padre son German Leduc el primer ministro y su hijo Saúl Leduc.- le señalo la pantalla, Marinette detallo a aquel chico de posiblemente su misma edad, cabello negro y ojos marrones, no comprendía ¿eso que tenía que ver con Chloe?

-Creo que no entiendo Emma ¿Qué pasa con ese chico? ¡¿Una víctima de Akuma?!

-Demasiado lejos…- suspiro la noticia había terminado por lo cual apago el ordenador mirando a su madre.- Saúl Leduc, es una persona demasiado ambiciosa… en el fututo ocupara el lugar de su padre así como Chloe se volverá alcaldesa, más el deseaba más poder… según los rumores es un adicto a las apuestas y eso le atrajo muchos problemas, para salir de su "bancarrota" enamoro a Chloe casándose con ella, justo después de deshacer su compromiso con el cantante XY.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Emma?- pregunto Beeb, si hasta donde ella sabía, Emma solo escucho hablar del nombre del padre de Cedric más nunca de su historia, posiblemente Emma lo supo antes de obtener le miraculous

-La señora Chloe descubrió que las intenciones de Saúl eran las de hacerse alcalde y pagar a si sus deudas, ella lo pago todo sin dejar que nada saliera a la luz pública, pero a cambio lo quito de su puesto dejando a su asistente Sabrina con tal cargo… antes de que él desapareciera, Chloe le dijo sobre su embrazo y darle otra oportunidad, él simplemente se fue para siempre.

-Qué triste, aun para Chloe cuidar de su hijo debió ser difícil.- Emma le sonrió, su madre no tenía ni idea.

-De hecho, no le fue nada mal… sé que todo paso un par de semanas después de una fiesta de disfraces que conoció a Saúl y ganar una demanda… por otro lado un par de meces después de todo, fuiste tú quien el presento al hombre ideal.- Marinette se sorprendió, ¿Ella ayudando a Chloe en el futuro?

-Me explicas.

-La señorita Sabrina te pidió ayuda puesto que la alcaldesa tendría una cena importante, tú ya estabas embarazada de mi pero aún no se notaba, por otro lado el embarazo de Chloe ya se notaba y quería verse "profesional y tierna" diseñaste su atuendo para esa noche, además ella quería una pintura sobre ella y su embarazo, y le presentaste la señor Nathaniel quien con gusto acepto, cada mes se hacía una pintura diferente hasta el nacimiento de Cedric… y después se casaron, Cedric sabe que Nathaniel no es su padre, pero lo quiere como tal.

-Wow… que… historia.

Beeb y Tikki se miraron, traer sucesos del pasado al presente era una habilidad que ella tenía y hora era testigo de que ese poder lo había heredado Emma.

-Papá me lo contó una vez que llegue del colegio, toda desesperada Cedric siempre ha estado conmigo igual que los mellizos, es un buen chico pero muy pesado, está enamorado de mí no hay ningún solo evento de moda mío al que no asista.

-¿Moda?

-En resumen, soy modelo juvenil igual que mi padre, pero lo hago por pasatiempo, en fin… es un admirador que tengo. –le sonrió.

Sin duda alguna Emma aun le era un misterio, aun así tendría mucho tiempo en el futuro para conocer a su hija realmente, aun habían muchas cosas que no entendía, más no la molestaría pidiendo explicaciones por todo, ella hablaría con el tiempo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chanchanchan! Se revela Felix es hijo del medio hermano de Gabriel, xD lo se soy un desastre, y pues esa es la verdad, así que bajen sus antorchas… ahora se sabe quién es y la historia del padre de Cedric y como Nathaniel termino junto a Chloe**_

 _ **Hay más cosas que más adelante se van a resolver ¿Qué era esa visón que tuvo Emma? ¿Qué quería decir Nuru con que Felix está vivo?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	11. Secretos de un corazón inocente

**Capítulo 11.- Secretos de un corazón inocente**

Ya eran pasadas del medio día para cuando Adrián despertó, era demasiado tarde cuando salió de la casa de Marinette transformado en Chat Noir, odiaba demasiado quedarse dormido hasta tarde y peor aún no escuchar su alarma, tomo su móvil mirando su fondo de pantalla una foto de Ladybug… aun le era increíble que fuese Marinette la muer con la que en algunos años se casara para que Emma pudiese nacer.

Se incorporó en la cama y sin quererlo Plagg que dormía sobre su pecho rodo hasta caer al suelo.

-Mmmm si… mi paraíso de camembert.- dijo el glotón kwami entre sueños, su viaje al suelo no fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Con cuidado tomo a Plagg aun dormido y babeando por su queso, para después abrir su armario y dejarlo dentro del bolsillo de un abrigo, si Nathalie entraba a su habitación jamás urgiría en el armario y de ser así jamás le prestaría atención a ese abrigo al fondo de toda su ropa.

Entro al a ducha para quitarse la pereza de encima para su fortuna era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, pensó en la posibilidad de regresar a casa de Marinette y pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y Emma. Más las palabras de Emma regresaron a su mente.

 _Mi abuelo Gabriel, los obligara a casarse bajo ciertas amenazas._

¿En qué momento Marinette y su padre se conocerían formalmente? ¿Qué tipo de amenaza aria contra ellos? Preguntárselo, seria cambiar el futuro y posiblemente eso haga que Emma dejara de existir… por otro lado también estaban las palabras de Beeb Hawk Moth conocía sus identidades, realmente tenia demasías preguntas en la mente.

Salió dela ducha solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Parece que alguien se quedó hasta tarde despierto.- escucho, rápidamente se giró, sobre su cama y sentado se encontraba Félix. Adrián arrugo la frente.

-Por lo general paso personas piden permiso para entrar a una habitación.- contesto evadiendo su comentario anterior, Félix sonrió sínicamente.

-Anoche no te vi durante la cena, tampoco esta mañana, y parece que a tu padre no le importa.

-Mi padre está muy ocupado, no puede dejar su trabajo por pequeñeces, anoche me sentía un poco enfermo por eso no quise cenar con ustedes. Si es todo lo que querías decir, puedes irte quiero vestirme tranquilamente.

Félix no dijo más y comenzó a salir de la habitación, más antes de poder hacerlo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, Adrián le miro esperando el momento en que su primo saliera y poder cerrar la habitación con seguro, fue buena idea él a ver escondido a Plagg.

-Por cierto, te eh visto más único a la niña nueva, sabes no creo que te convenga ser su amigo.

-¿Emma? Mifeng es una chica agradable ¿algún problema?

-Sí, y no pienso dejarte le camino así de fácil.- dijo por último, Adrien enarco una ceja para que Félix dijera eso solo podía significar una cosa… estaba enamorado de su hija.

Aunque para cuando Emma regresara a su tiempo, Félix ya sería un adulto… tomo nota mental, nunca dejar que su hija conociera o mínimo se acercara a él, era aún temprano para los celos de padre, pero más valía prevenir desde antes de tiempo.

Emma dejo la casa de Marinette pasado el mediodía, era mejor de ese modo, además la rubia tenía un protector durante ese tiempo y ya no quería preocuparlo más con su ausencia, el maestro Fu es demasiado mable para que ella se mandara sola.

-El maestro no se molestara contigo Emma… no es esa clase de personas el comprende tu situación.- la pequeña kwami le miraba desde su bolsita.

-No es eso Beeb, el señor Fu es muy amable conmigo, yo no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas. Salir de casa y regresar cuando quiera… no es nuestro mundo.

Para cuando la rubia regreso, Fu estaba ocupado con algunas personas, prefirió no molestarle e ir directo a su habitación, Beeb salió de su escondite para ir directo a la pequeña mesita del lugar y comenzar a comer nueces, no era que ni hubiese comido ninguna desde que estaba en casa de Marinette, la kwami es demasiado penosa y solo comió unas cuantas, realmente se moría de hambre, era una de las cosas que se podría decir compartía con Plagg nunca se cansaba de comer a todas horas. Mientras la kwami satisfacía su hambre, Emma se recostó sobre el tufon.

¿Qué aria con Félix? Desde la última vez que se enfrentaron no se han dirigido la mirada o si quiera la palabra. Miro las palmas de sus manos por segundos, ese chico era un misterio, un misterio del cual ella debía encargarse personalmente. Cerró sus ojos dejando que las imágenes de su sueño regresaran a su mente, realmente que no lo entendía, Tikki había dicho que ella era el "Máximo poder" el poder que podría purificar el miraculous corrompido.

-Beeb, ¿Crees que pueda salvar a Félix?- pregunto, la kwami dejo de comer para centrar su atención en su otra mitad.- Con este máximo poder ¿Podre salvarlo?

-El máximo poder no solo purifica toda maldad sino también la fuente de esa corrupción.- le respondió, sabía que si Emma aprendía a utilizar ese poder en ese tiempo su vida y mundo entero desaparecerían para siempre.

-Necesito saber todo, Beeb, que soy realmente y que puedo hacer, yo provoque todo esto y yo sola debo remediarlo, no quiero involucrar a mis padres.- los ojos de Emma demostraban determinación, y sobre todo un misterioso brillo.

-Si quieres saberlo deberás conocer mis orígenes y los de Tikki y Plagg entonces vas a comprender lo que quiero decirte.- la rubia asintió con la cabeza, no quería depender de otros, al contrario quería protegerlos con su propia fuerza demostrar que en el futuro ellos podrían confiar en ella.

Félix miraba por la ventana de su habitación un punto fijo a la nada, al igual que Emma pensaba en ese detalle sobre o hablarse o mirarse desde que se supo quiénes eran en realidad… pronto aquella imagen de la chica rubia de ojos esmeralda en su mente se transformó a la de una chica de largo cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, por un momento su respiración se entrecorto, se ajito visiblemente, miro sobre su cama Nuru se encontraba dormido.

-Bridgette.- susurro, esa imagen debía quitársela de la cabeza, debía olvidarse de esa niña molesta… debía asegurarse de no tener un corazón.

Félix desde temprana edad siempre se la pasaba metido en el hospital por sus padre adoptivo, su padre un famoso médico Alemán y una enfermera dedicada a la zona de cancerología quien murió un año después de que cumpliera los ocho por las radiaciones de los tratamientos… siempre después de clases debía ir al hospital para regresar junto a su padre a casa, tenía ciertas libertada des y restricciones, odiaba pasar el día encerrado en el consultorio de su padre.

Aun puede recordarlo, la primera vez que le conoció. Aquel día con solo diez años Félix leía tranquilamente sentado en los jardines del hospital. Se sentía demasiado incomodo puesto que desde hace un muy buen rato alguien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, para cuando despego sus ojos del libro se topó con una niña de posiblemente su misma edad; sus grandes ojos celestes estaban fijos en él, mientras su cabello recogido en una coleta alta e ondeaba con el viento.

Félix le detallo, ella llevaba puesto el pijama del hospital, más que eso tenía una cánula de oxigeno puesta y tras de ella un pequeño tanque con rueditas.

- _Me gustan tus ojos.-_ fue lo primero que dijo la niña, Félix le ignoro regresando a su lectura.

Él espero que ella se marchara entendiendo la indirecta de que su presencia le molestaba, más la niña tomo asiento a su lado, seguía con su lectura sin importar la intromisión del a chica.

-" _Su ancha cara resplandeció como el sol en el cenit de las regiones tropicales."-_ Félix cerro el libro de golpe, lo niña levanto su mirada sonriéndole dulcemente.- _Me llamo Bridgette ¿te gusta el libro? Ya lo leí mas de tres veces Julio Verne es uno de mis escritores favoritos además…_

Felíx se fue sin decir nada, dejando a la de ojos celestes sola, regresando al consultorio de su padre. Los días siguieron pasando, y Bridgette seguía acosándole, muchas veces fueron las que regañaron a la pobre por andar cerca de los consultorios, ella lo tenía prohibido, solo podía salir a los jardines, más no deambular por todo el hospital. Poco a poco el rubio se fue interesando por ella, ¿Qué tenía él que fuera de suma atención para Bridgette? Un día mientras pasaba su rato leyendo dentro del consultorio, escucho los regaños de las enfermeras, ella nuevamente estaba deambulando por el hospital.

Bidgette le miro y sonrió antes de que una enfermera tomara su tanque de oxígeno y la mano del a chica para regresarla a su habitación… ni una hora paso cuando nuevamente lla estaba por salir.

- _Si deambulas por todos lados terminaran amarrándote a la cama_.- la morena se sobresaltó, comenzado a reír después de forma nerviosa.

- _Hola… yo, bueno yo, solo quería dar un paseo._

 _-Mentiros, todo este tiempo solo lo haces para verme ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Yo… bueno eres la primera persona que veo desde que estoy aquí, por lo general son todos niños pequeños y no puedo hablar de cosas interesantes que no sean ponis u ositos de gomita, lamento si te incomode.-_ apenada bajo su mirada dispuesta a entrar a su habitación, Félix entonces entro tras de ella cerrando la puerta.

 _-Eres extraña, pero creo que puedo intentar entenderte, mi nombre es Félix y…_

 _-Eres le hijo del doctor Néstor, vienes cuando terminas le colegio y regresan juntos a casa._ \- le dijo, ante sus ojos tenía a una perfecta acosadora.- _lo siento, tenía curiosidad._

Con el tiempo Felix se enteró que Bridgette había nacido con una extraña enfermedad pulmonar, por lo cual siempre debía de cargar consigo un tanque de oxígeno y la cánula. Ella adoraba ir al colegio, más siempre era internada, cada tanto él le ayudaba a no perder el hilo de sus clases cuando regresaba.

Incomodo coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho, el akuma en su interior, lo estaba controlando, si el no olvidaba el akuma lo lastimaría hasta obligarlo a no sentir nada… debía de concentrarse en su objetivo principal, destruir el máximo poder y solo así…

-Y solo así…- susurro, con la frente arrugada se levantó de su lugar colocándose el broche que Gabrielle había dado.- Nuru.

El kwami despertó rápidamente fusionándose con él broche.

Lagrimas desbordaban sin control de los ojos esmeralda de Emma, Beeb había terminado de contarle la historia de su mundo, cuando el cataclismo se desato, Plagg Y Tikki sufrieron demasiado cuando Nuru desapareció, Tikki nunca logro decirle a Plagg sobre el máximo poder en su interior. Las batallas que duraron siglos hasta que por fin logro nacer, claramente omitió los hechos de que tanto ella como sus padres son encarnaciones de los miraculous. Pero algo que no omitió y que era necesario saber era que si ella usaba su máximo poder para liberar a Nuru de la corrupción no solo lo salvaría, sino también destruiría su padre.

Incluso ella misma era un peligro para sus seres queridos, tarde o temprano aprenderé a usar el máximo poder.

-Lo entiendes ahora.- Emma limpio sus lágrimas, lo entendía, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo que dices es que yo solo nací de la necesidad de obtener le poder y purificar el miraculous ¿es eso verdad?

-Para Tikki y Plagg evidentemente era la prioridad, pero sus portadores no lo sabían hasta que tú ya estabas en camino, de tus padres puedo asegurar tu nacimiento fue deseado. El máximo poder no solo destruye, sino que también renace, me trajiste de regreso Emma.

-Si este poder puede destruir, también puede renacer… yo solo quiero ayudar a Félix, lo metí en esto por mis berrinches infantiles, quiero regresar a casa.

-En cuanto el akuma sea retirado del collar Emma podremos regresar.- Emma recordó que el collar con el akuma permanecía oculto puesto que se lo había entregado al maestro Fu

Emma se sujetó fuertemente de la cabeza… de golpe la imagen de Félix como Hawk Moth apareció en su memoria. Podía sentirlo, no estaba demasiado lejos.

-Beeb… transfórmame.

Félix como Hawk Moth observaba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio abandonado. Anthophila no tardó en aparecer tras de él, podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía negativa emanar de su interior, dudo por momentos el si quiera acercársele, más después de respirar profundamente se le acercó.

-Félix.

-Félix no está aquí, Anthophila no me trates con tanta familiaridad, no somos amigos ni siquiera conocidos.- Anthophila no cambio su semblante en ningún momento.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte Hawk Moth de este mundo, es el mismo que en el futuro, tú no eres él, puedo asegurarte, eres mucho mejor persona, sea lo que sea que te preocupe podremos solucionarlo.

-Entonces dime algo, para solucionar todo esto ¿Me entregarías tu corazón?- Anthophila se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, Félix no podía estar enamorado de ella ¿O sí?- ¿Me darías tu corazón a cambio de detener todo lo que ya tengo planeado?

-No.- fue su única respuesta.

Hawk Moth negó con la cabeza dejando de darle la espalda, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada de forma seria, retadora, una cortina de akumas rodeo a Anthophila comenzando a generar algunos rayos, esos akuma estaban llenos de energía negativa, cada que uno le rozaba Emma sentía le habían tocado con un hierro al rojo vivo. Tomo el látigo en su traje para abrirse camino entre los akuma.

-Nada mal, admito que Adrián deberá sentirse orgulloso de que su hija tenga el mismo talento en el esgrima que él ¿Qué más secretos escondes pequeña abeja?

Anthophila no dijo nada, solo se lanzó en su contra comenzando una pelea limpia cuerpo a cuerpo, Félix debía admitir que Emma era demasiado flexible para ser una floja en los deportes, también sabia defenderse más esas cualidades no las aprendió por sí misma, Anthophila no era más que una mescla y copia barata, sin el máximo poder en su interior no sería capaz ni de lanzar una patada a la espinilla de su adversario.

Hawk Moth tomo la pierna de Anthophila cuando esta intento golpearle la cara con una patada, le sonrió, un grupo de akumas impactaron en su estómago generándole un daño a ella y a los mismo akumas que de golpe fueron purificados, la rubia perdió el equilibrio dando un paso en falso pisando una tabla que se rompió por su peso, cayendo sin tregua alguna por tres pisos. Cuando intento ponerse de pie Félix la tomo por él cuello estampándola contra una pared.

-S-suéltame.- ordeno de forma estrangulada.

-Si te destruyo ahora, todo abra terminado.- tras esas palabras Emma sintió una gran oleada eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, Félix despedía demasiada energía negativa, su cuerpo intento protegerse.

Aquella energía oleada eléctrica, no solo le hacía daño a ella sino que a él también. Ambos de forma inconsciente cerraron sus ojos… Emma al abrir los ojos de golpe ya no se encontraba donde antes, sino que ahora estaba en el pasillo de un hospital, no, no era un pasillo, era una habitación… Félix estaba arrodillado frente a una cama, sobre esta se encontraba una chica llena de cables y tubos, el sonar de la sonda era débil.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Omg! Que la cosa se pone buena ¿Qué pasar ahora? ¿Félix quiere algo con Emma? ¿Qué sucedió con Bridgette? ¿Adrian será un padre celoso? xD que cosas.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	12. Decisiones por amor

**Capítulo 12.- Decisiones por amor.**

Al principio le costó entender que es lo que estaba pasando, sabía que eso podía ser un tipo de sueño extraño como los que últimamente tenía con más frecuencia, pero este era un tanto distinto, no podía sentir energía negativa emanar de esas personas al contrario podía sentir dolor, tristeza.

- _Félix._ \- le llamo, intento poder una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio pero solo consiguió atravesar, en ese lugar ella no tenía forma solo un ente vagando entre recuerdos.

- _Los doctores dicen que no sobrevivirá.-_ escucho, eran las voces de unos hombros, más en ese lugar solo estaban ellos tres.

- _Necesita un trasplante con urgencia, a lo mucho le quedan un par de meces._

Podía sentir la desesperación de Félix, podía verlo en su rostro aunque estuviera de perfil, entonces su desesperación fue tanta que eso le llevo a ser una víctima de Hawk Moth adoptando su nombre, no quería decirlo, pero sentí un poco de lastima por él, al final era un corazón inocente.

- _Ella no sobrevivirá y lo sabes.-_ el rubio apretó los dientes con molestia, Emma había escuchado esa voz, una vos demasiado familiar…

 _-¡Abuelo!-_ exclamo, tras de Félix se encontraba el mismo Gabriel Agreste de pie, ella le miraba con sorpresa ¿Dónde estaba? Su abuelo había quedado postrado a una silla de ruedas hace catorce años por un accidente-

- _Solo vino a eso, solo vino a burlarse de mi_.- espeto con molestia, Félix soltó la mano de Bridgette para encararlo, definitivamente se parecían.

 _-La familia de esa chiquilla no cuenta con los recursos suficientes para pagar la operación, tampoco se ha encontrado un donante compatible_.- Gabriel se acercó más a la cama del hospital mirando a la pobre chica, una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro _.- sus padres simplemente la dejaran morir._

 _-Ya veo que no solo se conforma con hacer miserable a las personas, sino que también humillándoles, lastimándolos en persona._

 _-No es esa mi intención niño, pero, te ofrezco un trato.-_ Emma se coloca a lado de Félix observando a su abuelo con seriedad, por mucho tiempo para ella Gabriel era un sujeto misterioso, siempre se sentía incomoda a su lado…- _Puedo darle los recursos a la familia de esta niña a cambio de un favor_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

Hasta ahora Emma no se había percatado del broche que su abuelo portaba, este destello, un gran número de mariposas blancas se materializaron cubriendo su cuerpo, su asombro incremento, lo mismo para Félix quien hasta hace nada permanecía serio se veía sumamente asombrado.

- _Mi nombre es Hawk Moth y te ofrezco la oportunidad de salvar a esa niña a cambio de una condición…-_ Al ver que Félix no decía nada, prosiguió.- _Cuando llegue el momento deberás acudir a mi llamado y apoderarte de los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug, pero no solo eso sino también deberás Eliminar al máximo poder, quien de ahora en adelante será un apoyo insignificante para los más fuertes._

Al estirar su mano, una mariposa se posó sobre su palma, comenzando a tornarse negra, el rubio miro por última vez a Bridgette, para posteriormente asentir con la cabeza, el akuma se posó sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón, la marca de Hawk Moth no tardó en aparecer. Otra mariposa blanca se posó sobre el pecho de Bridgette desapareciendo, el sonar de la sonda se normalizo.

- _Si fallas en esta oportunidad que te doy, no imparta cuantos recursos se inviertan en su tratamiento, no importa nada… ella lo pagara._

-¡BASTA!- ambos regresaron a la realidad.

Un fuerte golpe impacto en el rostro de Hawk Moth lanzándolo lejos, el cuerpo de Emma se disipó en el suelo, para frente a ella se encontraba Beeb en su forma humana, se veía muy agotada, y molesta, demasiado molesta. Del cuerpo de Félix emergió Nuru también en su forma humana, sonriéndole con crueldad.

-Nunca fuiste un miraculous que cediera tan fácil a la agresión _Visnu.-_ Beeb entre cerro sus ojos con molestia, mientras apretaba los puños, odiaba ese nombre.

-Nuru…- espeto con rabia poniéndose frente a Emma, la rubia había perdido el conocimiento.

-Se dice que también fuiste una destructora por eso renaciste en el cuerpo de quien posee el máximo poder, que curioso siempre fuiste una kwami dulce, demasiado dulce como la miel.

-Te equivocas, yo nunca me sucumbí ante la corrupción cuando intentaste involucrarme… si seré una destructora lo seré deteniéndote ahora, para ti ya no hay salvación solo destrucción.

-Pero si lo haces…- Nuru comenzó a reír, una risa retorcida, no cabía duda que Nuru había perdido todo signo de cordura.- ¿Lo viste también no? Si mes destruyes destruirás la vida de esa niña, y no solo eso mataras a ese desgraciado.- espeto refiriéndose a Félix quien yacía inconsciente.- aunque sería un tanto romántico y trágico.

Beeb se transformó rápidamente en un haz de luz amarilla golpeando a Nuru, este no tardo en seguirle, en aquel lugar se desato un choque de luces demasiado violento.

Por otro lado y muy ajenos a la pelea que los kwamis estaban sosteniendo, Marinette tenía un terrible problema, había recibido un mensaje que la perturbo por completo, Adrián le había pedido verse en el parque frente a su casa, a pesar de todo lo que se habló la noche anterior la pobre aun no podía asimilarlo ¿Qué aria ahora? ¿Cómo debía actuar con él? Si hacia algo malo todo su futuro SU PERFECTO futuro se acabaría.

-Marinette debes controlarte.- pidió Tikki saliendo de un montón de ropa arrojada.

-¡Es Adrián! ¡No puedo presentarme así!- se quejó, Tikki detallo a Marinette, tenía puesto un short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas ¿Cuál era el problema?

-Marinette…

-¡¿Qué debería ponerme?! Un vestido de verano, o…o… algo mas sencillo, y si es muy corriente… mejor me pongo una blusa roja… ¡¿Qué hago?!

-Primero deberías de calmarte y escucharme por favor…- obligándola a sentarse sobre el montón de ropa arrojada en el suelo Marinette observo a su kwami pensando en sus palabras.- primero, si quieres presentarte con Adrián debes llevar uno: una gran porción de queso camembert y dos: una ración razonable de galletas.

-¿Eso para que va a servirme?

-Tu solo hazlo lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

No muy segura y haciendo caso a Tikki, Marinette tomo lo que se le dijo anteriormente, ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y Adrián seguramente ya estaría en el parque… respiro profundamente una vez lo diviso sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-H-hola…- le saludo Adrián levanto su mirada sonriéndole.

-Hola Mari…

-¡Queso!- Plagg salió de la chaqueta de Adrián yendo directo al bolso de Marinette.- oh mi precioso.

-¡Plagg! ¡Escóndete tonto!- rápidamente le rubio jalo al pequeño kwami de regreso a su escondite, pero este salió una vez más a pegarse al bolso de Marinette.

Tikki saco el queso del bolso y tomo a Plagg por la cola yendo rápidamente a lo mas alto de aquel árbol, después bajo por las galletas y regreso donde Plagg.

-Eso es bastante raro.- Dijo Marinette.

-Demasiado…-ambos se sostuvieron la mirada momentáneamente, para después desviarla un tanto sonrojados.- ¿Em…Emma no está contigo?

-Ella… bueno ella regreso a su casa, es decir… esta con quien le cuida.

-Puede quesea otra persona del futuro.- ambos regresaron na sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol en completo silencio.- Marinette.

-¿Si?

-B-bueno… respecto a lo de ayer, quiero decir… lo eh pensado mucho y no debemos, de cierto modo no debemos estar juntos.- aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe directo para Marinette había escuchado bien ¿no debían estar juntos?

-¿Qué? Pero… pero si no estamos juntos Emma…

-No me refiero a eso.- le interrumpió rápidamente.- no es lo que estás pensando… lo que quiero decir es que ellas dijeron que mi padre nos obligaría a casarnos, no sabemos por qué pero pasara, lo que quiero decir es, que si estamos juntos de este modo ahora pondremos más en peligro a Emma, es decir… Hawk Moth descubrirá quienes somos no sabemos cuándo ni dónde peo pasara.

-Creo que te entiendo Adrián.- suspiro, si lo entendía, demasiado… sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Pero eso no evita que logremos querernos con las máscaras.- Marinette sonrío, no sabía si eso estaba siendo una declaración de amor o algo parecido, solo que combatir el mal ahora le sería un tanto más difícil.- Por cierto ¿De dónde se nos ocurrirá ponerle Emma? Siempre pensé que a mi primera hija le pondría un nombre más original.

Aquello fue otro golpe de agua helada para ella ¿lo odiaba? Emma era un nombre precioso.

-¿C-cómo cuál?

-Perséfone talvez.

-Emma… Emma es el nombre que yo siempre eh deseado ponerle a mi hija en cuanto la tuviera.- confeso algo roja.- bueno a nuestra hija yo siempre…- Marinette se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos no podía decir más se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo él un tanto sonrojado.- entonces será Emma.

Por su parte Tikki y Plagg se encontraban a lo alto del árbol comiendo el queso y las galletas , era parte del plan dejar a esos dos solos sin interrupciones.

Tikki comía felizmente sus galletas observando la ciudad desde ese lugar, por otro lado aunque Plagg disfrutara de su queso había algo que le inquietba profundamente.

-Tikki.

-¿Si?

-¿A qué te referías con ser guardiana del máximo poder?- la kwami dejo de comer… eso Plagg no debía de saberlo, no ahora no era tiempo.

-Por mucho tiempo los dos nos dimos a la tarea de conseguir el máximo poder para purificar a Nuru, yo sé cómo conseguirlo.

-Mediante la unión de los miraculous más fuertes.- ella asintió.- muchos terminaron muertos por conseguirlo, ¿Por qué ellos fueron los indicados?

-No lo sé Plagg.- mintió.- realmente no lo sé…

-La última vez que estuve cerca de Emma algo muy extraño me hacía querer protegerla de todo, como si de cierta forma me perteneciera y cuando hable con Beeb, algo más en mi interior me decía que ella era, un motor importante para mi vida.

-¿Sientes que debes protegerla de to y de todos?.- él asintió, Tikki le miro con sus ojos rebosantes de felicidad, si en su tiempo se hubiera logrado, Plagg sería sin duda alguna… un buen padre.

Beeb fue lanzada contra un muro con brutalidad, su rostro estaba herido y sucio al igual que vestido, no podía rendirse así de fácil, aun no… para Nuru la situación era la misma, Beeb era aunque no lo aparentara alguien fuerte, no tanto como él pero ninguno de los dos estaba decidido a ceder en aquella pelea. En un momento inesperado para la kwami Nuru se acercó a ella golpeándole en el rostro mandándola al otro extremo de ese lugar, unos escombros cayeron atrapándola, su forma humana desapareció a cambio regreso a su diminuta forma.

Nuru regreso a donde Félix y Emma, sería un buen momento para terminar con ella de una vez por todas, más cuando intento acercarse una oleada de energía eléctrica lo ataco. El kwami entro al cuerpo de Félix obligándolo a despertar, Emma seguía auto protegiéndose de la energía negativa de forma inconsciente, en la palma de la mano del rubio se posó una mariposa blanca que se torno oscura, evadiendo el dolor de las descargas eléctricas logro introducir el akuma dentro del pecho de Emma; su grito de dolor retumbo por todas las paredes haciendo eco, su cuerpo se encorvo, sentía que le quemaban por dentro.

En aquel lugar sin que nadie lo supiera se encontraba Emma inconsciente y pisos más bajo atrapada entre escombros se encontraba Beeb.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **La cosa esta que arde ¿Qué pasara ahora con Emma? ¿Qué ha hecho Nuru? Félix solo es una victima de los acontecimientos y Beeb tiene algo que ver con Nuru… ¿Celos de padre donde? Jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	13. Emma en peligro

**Capitulo13.- Emma en peligro.**

Félix había logrado regresar a la mansión Agreste con algunas dificultades, lo peor fue ingresar hasta su habitación temporal sin que nadie lo viera, estaba herido, sucio y cansado, al entrar por su habitación y cerrar la puerta se dejó caer pesadamente contra el suelo… el pecho le dolía demasiado tanto que respirar era una tortura.

Nuru salió de su escondite, debía de admitirlo por primera vez reconoció la fuerza de otro miraculous, aunque su labor ya estaba hecha, floto hasta la pequeña mesita de noche donde un racimo de uvas reposaba tomándose si tiempo para comerlas, necesitaba toda la energía posible que fuera de momento. Félix comenzó a moverse, a arrastrarse por el piso para poder llegar a penas hasta su cama.

-Aun eres de corazón débil.- dijo Nuru.- recuerda porque estás aquí.

-Ya lo se… Jamás pensé que fuera tan fuerte… un poco más y logra destruir mi akuma… ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada que te interese, recupera energía, esa herida en tu brazo no se curara sola.- sentencio, el brazo de feliz ardía como si le hubieran marcado con un fierro a rojo vivo, al verse mejor la mitad de su ante brazo estaba quemado.

Con gran esfuerzo Beeb había logrado salir de entre los escombro, su pequeña figura estaba demasiado agotada, miro sobre su cabeza Emma estaba más arriba y el llegar a su lado seria toda una proeza en su estado actual… al tomar su forma humana frente a la escaleras que conectaban a los pisos estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, estaba demasiado débil que otra forma no le quedo más que arrastrarse por ellas para llegar al piso donde Emma estaba.

-Nuru…-susurro. Las palabras del kwami aun podía escucharlas claramente, ella una destructora.

En aquel mundo antes de ser destruido, todos vivían en armonía… Beeb se encontraba sentada a las orillas de un rio viendo su fluir con tranquilidad no estaba muy lejos de su lugar de nacimiento, un hermoso prado lleno de flores que emanaban un dulce aroma.

- _Beeb._

Nuru se veía lastimado, la rubia se asustó de verlo en ese estado, rápidamente se levantó de su lugar para ayudarlo, regresando al río…

 _-¡Nuru! ¡¿Qué te paso?!_

 _-Fue Plagg_.- ante esas palabras su cuerpo se tensó, Nuru lo noto de inmediato, ella solo ladeo su rostro zancado un poco de agua para dejarla caer en el rostro del otro kwami.- _¿Qué sucede?_

 _-N-nada… es raro que ambos peleen, son demasiado amigos para llevarse mal._

 _-Tikki tendrá un… ambos despertaron un máximo poder_ …

 _-Ya veo.- respondió sin mucho interés.- debes estar feliz_

- _Ese idiota, será nombrado el gran sabio… tienes que ayudarme_

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Tikki es mi amiga yo_

 _-Vinsu tu puedes ayudarme, tu puedes matarlo._

 _-No soy una asesina, soy la kwami más tranquila de este mundo ¡No lo are!-_ espeto colocándose de pie, odiaba ese nombre lo odiaba con todo su ser.- _No por nacer entre flores venenosas soy un monstruo._

 _-Nadie sabe tu origen, todos creen que naciste de la miel de las flores ¿Qué pasaría si yo les dijera que has nacido de las raíces de las flores más letales de este lugar?_

Beeb no dijo nada, solo corrió en dirección apuesta a donde le había llegado…Al llegar donde Emma la observo tirada en el suelo, parecía que Nuru no le había hecho nada, se sintió aliviada, coloco delicadamente su mano sobre la de ella, le brindaría un poco de su energía para que se levantara y buscaran ayuda, pero al momento de siquiera rozar su contacto a Emma, ella grito.

Sus gritos eran desgarradores, estaba sufriendo por algún motivo desconocido, su espalda se encorvo, podía notar su cuerpo temblar y sus lágrimas desbordar de sus ojos sin virtud alguna.

-¡Emma!- nuevamente intento tocarla, ella no reaccionaba así a menos que la energía negativa le rodeara.

Pronto unas imágenes surcaron en su mente, Gabriel miraba a Marinette con desprecio…cuando Gabriel intento poner una mano sobre Marinette, una pequeña descarga de energía selo impidió, ella estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido, tomo su bastón y en un rápido movimiento lo clavo en la pared de la mejilla de Marinette caía un hilo de sangre. Esa fue la manifestación de Emma como máximo poder, repeliendo la energía negativa de Nuru.

Rápidamente quiso su mano de la de Emma, ella seguía gritando presa del dolor, tardo un rato pero poco a poco el sufrimiento de Emma se fue controlando hasta caer nuevamente en la inconciencia.

-Que le has hecho Nuru…-susurro, no sabía que le hizo ese demonio, ilusionarse con que el solo se había ido era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad…

Sabía que necesita ayuda, ayuda urgente para Emma, la casa del maestro Fu aún quedaba demasiado lejos de ese lugar, apenas llego a la entrada del edificio sus piernas flaquearon, estaba demasiado débil como para seguir de pie o siquiera avanzar un par de metros más, necesitaba comer algo con urgencia.

-Tikki Plagg…- llamo.

En lugares completamente opuestos y distantes, ambos kwamis abrieron sus ojos de golpe. La noche ya reinaba en parís y ellos como sus portadores se encontraban dormidos. Ambos kwamis se levantaron de sus lugares prestando atención a la voz que les llamaba.

-¿Beeb?- pregunto Tikki.- ¿Dónde estás Beeb?

- _N-necesito su ayuda._

-¿Qué te sucede abejita?- pregunto Plagg, su voz la escuchaba débil. Se giró para verificar que Adrien siguiera dormido, para después asomarse por la ventana.

 _-Es Emma… Emma está en peligro y yo muy débil para ayudarla… Nuru le ha hecho algo. Estoy muy débil y no puedo acercarme a ella… por favor… ayúdennos._

Ambos dejaron de escuchar la voz de Beeb, y no lo dudaron ni dos veces para despertar a sus portadores.

-¡Marinette!- exclamo Tikki a su odio, la azabache se levantó de golpe de su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Tikki?- pregunto tallándose los ojos, al ver el semblante serio de su kwami su pereza se esfumo rápidamente.

-Emma está en peligro.

-¡Adrián!- grito Plagg, Adrián solo se movió entre las cobijas renuente a despertar, Plagg tomo su forma humana y se sentó sobre él sin dejarle caer su peso, cerro su mano en un puño y le asesto un fuerte golpe en la cara para después regresar a su pequeña forma.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- espeto, más al ver la seria y fría mirada del kwami se desconcertó.- Plagg…

-Emma está en problema demos ayudarle.

Los kwamis estaban sincronizados en sus palabras mas no en sus acciones, los portadores no preguntaron más nada rápidamente se dispusieron a transformarse, Chat salió de su mansión así como Ladybug de su casa, aunque ciertamente ninguno de los tenía ni idea de a donde tenían que ir realmente.

-¡Ladybug!

Ladybug se había detenido sobre el techo de un edificio, Chat Noir le miro desde un edificio contrario, para después llegar hasta ella.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Emma?- pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.- Plagg ha dicho que estaba en peligro.

-Lo mismo me dijo Tikki, pero no dijo más nada, solo me transforme y salí directo a buscarla. Pero no tengo ni idea de dónde buscar.

-Digo lo mismo, Plagg se veía realmente serio y preocupado.- Chat tomo su bastón para abrir la pequeña pantalla para poder buscar alguna pista sobre Emma en caso de estar transformada, más no encontraba nada.

-Sera como buscar una aguja en un pajar…-la de traje rojo lo medito por unos segundos hasta que algo paso por su cabeza…¿Cómo sabia Tikki que algo le había pasado a Emma?... sin pensárselo dos veces más deshizo su transformación sintió el frio del techo bajo sus pies, tan rápido tuvo que transformarse que dejo en segundo plano se encontraba en pijama.

-Marinette…-dijo Chat, ella miro a su kwami al frente de su rostro, preguntándose pro que deshizo la transformación.

-Creo que ambos nos precipitamos la salir de nuestras casas sin preguntarlo antes ¿Cómo saben que Emma está en peligro? ¿Dónde está?

-Beeb nos llamó mediante sus energías- respondió la kwami.- ella está muy débil al igual que Emma yo puedo llevarlos a donde se encuentran, pero no mientras estés transformada.

-Si puedes llevarnos no veo el problema, yo llevare a Marinette.- la azabache se sonrojo por el comentario, más no era le momento para un ataque de nervios.

Sin más que decir, Tikki comenzó a moverse, Marinette por su parte había subido a la espalda de Chat Noir, quien comenzó a seguirle el paso a la pequeña kwami roja su camino los estaba llevando a los límites del centro de la ciudad, Chat no tardo en reconocer el viejo edificio, anteriormente una fábrica de textiles la cual su padre se había encargado de llevar a la bancarrota por su pésima producción, el edificio quedo en la ruina y nadie más que su padre quiso comprarlo; ignoraba realmente que propósito tenía comprar ese viejo lugar.

-Tikki.

Escucharon el débil llamado, en la entrada Beeb se encontraba tirada se le veía demasiado débil además de sucia por el polvo y escombros, Marinette bajo de la espalda de Chat sosteniendo a l pequeña abeja entre sus manos.

-Beeb ¿Dónde está Emma?- pregunto Chat, como pudo la kwami señalo hacia arriba.

-Tienen que subir…e-ella está más arriba.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras de emergencia para subir, Marinette pisaba con cuidado pero aprisa siguiéndole el paso a Adrián, Tikki pro su parte le brindaba un poco de su energía a Beeb para que se recuperara, al llegar al cuarto piso Chat intento abrir la puerta con cuidado, más esta termino por desprenderse del marco y caer al suelo con un fuerte estruendo que retumbo por todos lados. Buscaron con la mirada a Emma, Marinette no podía ver nada más que un agujero en el techo que conectaba con pisos más arriba… por su parte Chat agradeció más que nunca su visión nocturna no veía más que escombros, pero ningún rastro de Emma, hasta que por fin la encontró, tomando la mano de Marinette la guio hasta el fondo de aquel piso, en ese lugar se encontraba Emma…

-Emma…- le llamo Marinette, tocando levente su mano, aquel acto hizo que la rubia abriera sus ojos de golpe comenzando a gritar de dolor, tanto Chat como Marinette se asustaron al verla gritar de esa forma.

-¡No la toques!- grito Beeb advirtiendo los movimientos de Chat Noir.- Hawk Moth le ha hecho algo, nadie puede tocarla sin que ella reaccione de ese modo, es como si… como si le hubieran invertido.

-¿Invertido?- se preguntaron ambos. Tikki observo como Emma respiraba agitadamente como si le estrangularan, además su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

-El máximo poder repeler energía negativa, pero no creo que Hawk Moth lo invirtiera, es algo diferente.- Tikki entre cerro los ojos con molestia, podía ver le causante de tanto daño a la rubia en su pecho.- Adrián podrías deshacer su transformación.

-Pero…

-Por favor, esto es algo que debemos intentar los tres y también podrían ir pisos más abajo… hay cosas que no deberían de ver, no es el momento.

-Tikki, tiene razón, lo sabrán a su momento más adelante en el tiempo pero por favor, es para ayudar a Emma.- Adrián no objeto nada más por lo tanto deshizo su transformación, Plagg no tardo nada en ponerse a un lado de las otras dos kwami ayudando a Beeb a mantenerse elevada. Con sumo cuidado Ambos abandonaron aquel piso, una vez se vieron solos los tres tomaron sus formas humanas, Beeb se dejó caer recargándose contra el pecho de Plagg quien solo le sostuvo por los brazos.

-¿Qué paso?- fue lo primero que pregunto Plagg, Beeb se levando un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-Nuru apareció, Emma fue a su encuentro… hablaron sobre algo de que ella debía entregarle su corazón a cambio de solucionar todo este problema… n-nosotras… hay algo que no les dijimos… y es que conocemos la identidad de Hawk Moth, él presente y del futuro…-Ambos, Tikki y Plagg le miraron sorprendidos, Beeb miro a Emma por un par de segundos, lo lamentaba estaba por traicionar a su otra mitad.- Félix Agreste… es Hawk Moth del futuro, el de este tiempo lo va a manipular en el futuro… a cambio de mantener con vida a una persona importante para él, hay un akuma en su interior.

-No solo en el interior de ese chico.- dijo Tikki con frialdad, mirando a Emma fijamente.- el motivo por el cual Marinette no podía tocarla es porque dentro de Emma hay un akuma.

-El akuma, invierte su poder, en lugar de repeler la energía negativa, lo hace con la positiva…-Plagg fijo sus ojos en el cuerpo de la rubia, algo parecido a la ira se estaba formando en su ser.

-No… Nuru no podría hacer eso así de fácil, le conozco mejor que cualquiera de ustedes dos.- Plagg y Beeb miraron con duda a Tikki, ella apretaba fuertemente los puños, estrujando su vestido.- lo que hizo fue aumentar drásticamente su sensibilidad, ni siquiera nosotros podemos tocarla para extraer el akuma sin que le hagamos daño.

-¿Aumento su sensibilidad?

-Sí, aunque es un poco más difícil de entenderlo… el akuma en su interior al sentir el contacto de alguien externo aumentara sensibilidad del cuerpo de Emma generándole mucho daño, como él máximo poder intentare defenderse pero al mismo tiempo le afecta severamente.

-¡Debe de a ver algo para que podamos ayudarle!- espeto Plagg poniéndose de pie. Estaba molesto muy muy molesto.

-Nuru, sería el único capaz de hacerlo… pero teniendo en cuenta su odio contra ustedes dos, y aún más sabiendo que Emma es la encarnación de su hija el no…

-¡Beeb!- grito Tikki aterrada, la abeja había hablo de más en ese momento

-¿Qué has dicho?- Plagg abrió sus ojos de golpe ¿había escuchado bien? Emma…- E-ella es tu encarnación…tu otra mitad.

-Lo es… pero al mismo tiempo no.

-¡Ustedes dos tiene mucho que responderme!- exclamo Plagg, ninguna de las dos kwami estaban dispuestas a seguir hablando…-¡Ustedes!

-¡No hay tiempo!- exclamo la pelirroja.- Plagg hablaremos después pero por favor debemos ayudarla.

Marinette y Adrián esperaban lo que fuera, algún tipo de señal para que subieran a ver el estado de Emma o algo, en esos momentos estaban muy preocupados por ella, sabían que faltaba mucho para que Emma naciera… además de que tenían muchas preguntas entre ellas ¿Por qué combatir sola a Hawk Moth?

Marinette se abrazó a sus rodillas, el edifico en ese estado le daba mucho miedo, era como si en algún momento apareciera un zombi para atacarlos en plena oscuridad, y no solo eso sino que el frio era aterrador.

Por otro lado Félix, después de su "encuentro" con Emma y de quedar sumamente agotado, se quedó dormido toda la tarde y apenas comenzaba a despertar, aun le dolía el cuerpo, más ya era algo soportable… camino directo al baño de su habitación para mirarse en el espejo, su brazos tenía una fea quemadura, más no parecía ser nada grabe… tomo un par de gasas y vendas del botiquín dentro del espejo además de algunas medicinas para curarse, sabía de antemano que Nuru no aria nada por él.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Un poco más sobre la historia entre Nuru y Beeb, Plagg está más confundido que antes por las palabras de la abeja, por otro lado Félix demuestra estar de cierto modo preocupado por Emma.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	14. Capullo

**Capítulo 14.- Capullo**

Podía escucharlo como otras veces anteriores… la sirena de una ambulancia… podía escuchar algunas palabras que alentaban a aguantar un poco más, y poco a poco podía ver un resplandor apoderarse de su campo de visión, hasta quedar todo en un tono blanco.

Observo a gente pasar de un lado a otro… aquello parecía ser un hospital. Miro a su derecha.

 _-¿Papá?-_ susurro.

Adrián se encontraba sentado frente a una habitación, parecía angustiado e impaciente, enfermeras entraban y salían de aquella habitación pero no decían nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _-Señor Agreste_.- Como si de un resorte se tratase, el rubio salto de su lugar para acortar la distancia entre él y el doctor que salía de la habitación, su padre no necesito decir o preguntar algo, el doctor se adelantó.- _Jamás había visto un caso como el de ahora._

 _-Puede explicarse ¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _-En el estado en que se encuentra su esposa, lamento decirle que puede que alguno de los dos no sobreviva_.- Adrián palideció por aquellas palabras, Emma sentía un dolor en el pecho ¿Qué estaba pasando? – _Puede pasar a verle, pero por favor que su mujer no se altere._

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida de su mundo? Realmente no solo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que eso ocurrió antes de que ella naciera. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, al girarse sus orbes esmeralda se toparon con otros de dos diferentes tonalidades de verde.

 _-¿Plagg?-_ incluso su pregunta sonó extraña para ella… le conocía y al mismo tiempo le extrañaba conocerlo.

 _-Tikki posee la habilidad de traer recuerdos del pasado al presente, pero yo puedo ver lo que otros no ven.-_ dijo el pelinegro.- _Sabia que pronto regresarías._

 _-¿Qué está pasando? Yo_ …

Algo parecido a una alarma se escuchó, un grupo de enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación sacando a Adrián de inmediato, El medico que anterior mente había hablado con el entro a toda velocidad. Emma camino rápidamente a la ventana de la habitación, la persiana fue cerrada y entonces ella se asombró, la persona frente al espejo no era… era ella pero al mismo tiempo no, todo había cambiado incluso su mirada. Su reflejo pareció cobrar vida propia.

 _-Todo estará bien_.- Plagg coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.- _Te buscamos por mucho tiempo. Es un placer conocerte…Aiqing._

Su reflejo le sonrío, tras de ella apareció otra persona idéntica solo que su mirada era más dulce, demasiado … se colocó a su lado para besarle la mejilla y desaparecer, Plagg retiro sus manos de sus hombros en aquel momento su respiración comenzó a fallarle, podía escuchar gritos dentro de la habitación, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, era como si le arrebatasen el aire de golpe, sus piernas fallaron haciéndole caer, Plagg entonces se inclinó frente a ella tomándole tiernamente del mentón para mirarle a los ojos.

 _-Todo termino_.- tras esas palabras su visión se tornó blanca, podía escuchar un llanto infantil, sentía el frio tocar su piel caliente apenas y podía distinguir algo entre las muchas luces de colores que formaban su visión, estaba asustada.

 _-¡Es una niña!-_ escucho que exclamaban.- _¡No está respirando!_

Emma parecía removerse inquieta entre los brazos de Chat Noir, el peligro para ella había terminado cuando los kwami retiraron el akuma de su interior, a lo poco que logro entender fue que ellos tres implementaron una técnica parecida a la cual usaron cuando fueron sellados solo para extraer y destruir a aquella mariposa. Marinette entre sus manos sostenía el pequeño cuerpo agotado de Beeb, al igual que su portadora pero en diferencia estaba se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto la azabache, y es que de hecho si lo pensaba bien, llevar a Emma a su casa en ese estado seria inconveniente, realmente no sabían si despertaría pronto.

Para Adrián era lo mismo… y más teniendo en cuenta que Félix la pretendía, no era buena idea… Tikki los observo a todos en pautas iguales, mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación… aún era muy pronto para revelar su existencia pero era la única persona en la que podían confiar de momento.

-Creo que se quién puede ayudarnos.- dijo la Kwami, ambos portadores le miraron su tono de voz era un tanto resignado.- y creo que es la persona que hasta ahora ha cuidado de ella.

-Tikki ¿Estas bien?- Tikki sonrió tiernamente.

-Sí, es solo que es muy pronto para que le conozcan, pero no tenemos más opciones es la persona indicada.

Para Chat seguir el camino fue algo difícil, pues no solo tenía que lidiar con llevar Emma entre sus brazos, sino que en su espalda también llevaba a Marinette quien no podía transformarse puesto que necesitaban a Tikki como guía… El camino fue largo y un tanto pesado, Tikki rápidamente entro a una pequeña casa la cual no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, más podía sentirse un ambiente tranquilo, y con mucha paz, tenía algo que le hacía destacar entre las demás casas a su alrededor.

-¿Medicina China?- pregunto un tanto extrañada la azabache, Adrián se fijó en el pequeño cartel fuera de la casa _"Medicina ancestral China"_

 _-_ Así que aquí es donde la abejita se escondía.- dijo Chat, la puerta poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, para cuando esta se abrió por completo , la luz del interior los ilumino por completo, pero no había nadie…- esto es extra…

-Mi maestros los ha estado esperando.- ambos se tragaron el grito de sorpresa al ver al pequeño kwami verde similar a una tortuga, Tikki no tardo nada en aparecer a su lado.- Por favor entren.

Sin pensárselo dos veces ambos entraron a aquel lugar, la atmosfera dentro se sentía demasiado bien, de hecho no había palabras para describir toda aquella tranquilidad, Tikki les pidió seguirle, hasta la pequeña sala decorada al estilo tradicional chino, sentado al frente de una pequeña mesita se encontraba el Maestro Fu.

-Chat Noir, podrías llevar a Mifeng a su habitación, la pequeña necesita descansar y reponer sus energías, Lladybug, por favor colca a la pequeña Beeb con ella, ambas son una sola.- pidió amablemente, ambos no comprendieron muy bien sus palabras.

-Sígueme por favor.- pidió el kwami.- Mifeng duerme por aquí.

Chat y el Kwami se perdieron por el pasillo, Marinette tomo asiento frente al maestro quien le ofreció una taza de té. Por su parte Chat había colocado a Emma sobre el futon, Beeb dormía sobre el pecho de Emma.

-Ella estará bien, mi maestro pronto la atenderá.- dijo el kwami.

-Gracias por cierto ¿Quién eres?

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Wayzz, Plagg un gusto verte nuevamente.- la trasformación de Adrien termino rapantemente dejando en libertad al kwami negro, quien inspecciono con la mirada al otro.

-Algo curioso que tiene ustedes tres, es que son tan trasparentes como el agua, que puedo suponer to también ocultas algo.- fue lo primero que dijo la verlo, el kwami sonrió tímidamente.- lo sabía.

-Entonces sabrás que no soy el indicado para hablar de ello. Chico, sígueme, mi maestro tiene mucho que hablar con ustedes.

Muy lejos de aquel lugar lo que algunas personas aún despiertas podrían interpretar como una lluvia de estrellas era algo completamente diferente, sobre lo más alto del monumento emblemático de Todo parís, Félix o mejor dicho Hawk Moth se encontraba con el brazo estirado de él salían todas esas luces que surcaban por el cielo.

-Mi nombre es Hawk Moth y les foresto todo el poder que ahora poseen a cambio de un favor… traer ante mí…al máximo poder.

Ante tal llamado en cuatro puntos diferentes de Todo parís se podían ver cuatro destellos de luz, Arriba de su cabeza, se formó un gran capullo similar la de una rosa.

-Si para antes de que este capullo se abra el máximo poder no está en mis manos, serán ustedes a quienes destruya.- los cuatro destellos de luz desaparecieron.

Félix perdió su transformación, no sabía quiénes fueron los afectados por las esporas de la pililla, pero no le queda más que confiar en que sus "esclavos" cumplirían con su deber, Nuru se posó sobre el hombro del rubio quien el tendió unas cuantas uvas para que se alimentara y sus energías se recobraran.

El sonido de una taza romperse hizo que Marinette se sobre saltar, Adrián miraba incrédulo al Maestro Fu, mientras que el no podía procesar bien aquellas palabras.

-F-félix… - Fu asintió.

-Ese joven no existe en este mundo actualmente… en el futuro lo ara, él existirá.

-Eso quiere decir que el chico que se hace pasar por primo de Adrián es Hawk Moth quien persigue a Emma desde el futuro pero… si él está aquí es porque…

-El Hawk Moth de este presenta lo está secundando, incluso al saber la identidad de Mifeng y la de ustedes.

-¿Sera que por eso..?-susurro la azabache.- ¿Sera que por eso El padre de Adrián nos obligara a casarnos?

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé Ladybug.

Un fuerte viento golpeo todo a su alrededor haciendo que puertas y ventanas se abrieron con brusquedad, una neblina color roja entro por las puertas y ventanas, dejando a su paso pequeños capullos de rosas.

-¡Wayzz!- advirtió Fu, pronto el kwami se fusionó con el brazalete del maestro transformándolo.

Un enorme escudo similar a un caparazón los cubrió a los tres para protegerse. Cuatro capullos de rosa más grande que los demás se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a cuatro personas vestidas de negro y violeta.

-¡Tikki!

-¡Plagg!

Al llamado, Ladybug y Chat Noir no tardaron en aparecer. Las cuatro figuras barrieron la habitación con la mirada, sabían que su objetivo estaba cerca en algún lugar de aquella casa.

-Las abejas siempre se sentirán atraídas el dulce aroma de las rosas.- dijeron los cuatro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- ordeno saber Chat.

-Somos los cardinales.- dijeron.

-Seguro son otras víctimas de Akuma…- dijo ladybug.- No les dejaremos tan fácilmente poner sus manos sobre Emma, Hawk Moth nunca la tendrá.

-¿Están seguros?

Los cardinales se hicieron a un lado, Félix en su forma civil, tenía a Emma entre sus brazos aun inconsciente, ladybug y chat Noir intentaron ir contra él, pero el escudo del maestro Fu les impedía avanzar más.

-¡Félix!- ladro Chat molesto.

-Te dije que no te dejaría el camino tan fácil… ¿Les parece si jugamos un rato? Hay cuatro cardinales con alguno de ellos dejare a su querida abeja solo deben adivinar bien cual la tiene, pero no tiene mucho tiempo, sobre la Torre Eiffel hay un capullo de rosa que ha comenzado a abrirse, si para cuando esa flor se abra por completo ustedes no la han encontrado… morirá.

-¡Félix!

-Por cierto… Si yo hubiese nacido en este tiempo, muy seguramente tu infancia no hubiera sido tan dura… Hermano…

Félix comenzó a reír abiertamente, mientras que los cardinales hacían incrementar la neblina roja, nuevamente le viento golpeo con fuerza y todos habían desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraba el miraculous de Emma.

-¿Hermano?- pregunto Ladybug, mientras recogía el prendedor.- ¿Adrián?

-N-no entiendo nada.

-Félix, ese muchacho del futuro, es Tío de Emma.- dijo Fu.- Tikki pudo observar en los recuerdos de Mifeng por breves momentos.

-E-eso… eso no…

-Ya tendremos tiempo para aclarar todo después… Tenemos que rescatar a Emma.

-Ladybug… no podrán hacerlo solos…- advirtió Fu.- Es tiempo que le pasado y el futuro creen un presente. Yo me encargo de eso ustedes traten de encontrarla.

Extrañamente para Emma, podía ver de forma exterior todo lo que pasaba e sus recuerdos, era extraño estar y no estar en ese lugar… Adrián podía ver por fuera de un cristal a un bebe dentro de un cunero rodeado de otros recién nacidos, a pesar de que su rostro demostrara alegría, demostraba también tristeza.

 _-Señor_.- le llamo una enfermera.- _tengo noticias sobre su esposa. El medico dice que posiblemente no le quede mucho tiempo_.- Adrián tembló por esas palabras, regresando su mirada al bebe _.- posiblemente no pase de esta noche_.

Adrián pasó tímidamente su mano pro su cabello…

 _-Quiero verla.-_ dijo.- _podría yo… llevarle a nuestra hija._

La enfermera observo al bebe que comenzaba a moverse de forma inquieta en el cunero, abrió la puerta para que Adrián pasara y la tomara entre sus brazos. En la plaquita arriba de su cabeza solo figuraba el apellido, la niña aun no tenía un nombre asignado.

Adrián entro a la habitación, con los nervios a flor de piel, cada paso sentía que sus piernas le fallarían y su peso le ganaría, Marinette respiraba muy débilmente, su pulso era débil, poco a poco la azabache logro entre abrir los ojos.

 _-Marinette_.- le llamo, ella solo soltó un débil gemido como respuesta.- _M-mira… mira a quien eh traído._ \- La azabache giro con lentitud su cabeza, no había podido ver a su bebe después del parto, había tenido un ligero shock que le impidió poder respirar.- _Es una niña… la más hermosa._

Tikki y Plagg miraban la escena desde tras del rubio con sus formas humanas, Tikki podía sentir la misma debilidad que Marinette, cuando ella muriera, ella lo aria también.

 _-Em…Emma…-_ dijo intentado estirar su brazo para tocar a su bebita, Adrián le tomo de la mano, para con cuidado colocar a Emma sobre su pecho, después ayudo a Marinette a rodearla con sus brazos.

Y entonces sucedió, aunque nadie más que Plagg pudiera verlo, el cuerpo de la bebe comenzó a emitir un aura blanca que entraba al cuerpo de Marinette, el pulso en la sonda comenzó a aumentarse, incluso el color en el rostro de Marinette había regresado, abrió sus ojos completamente, comenzando a llorar.

 _-M-mari…_

 _-Adrián…mírala es hermosa.-_ él no podía explicar que estaba pasando, era como si… como si nada hubiera pasado.

El medico inspecciono a Marinette sin comprenderlo que pasaba, salió de la habitación para hablar con Adrián que se veía más tranquilo. El medico solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, había sido un milagro.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **El nacimiento de Emma fue tan complicado que Marinette estuvo a nada de morir, de no ser por Emma… Félix intenta confundir a Adrián diciendo que ahora es su hermano Chanchanchanchan! Jaja ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Me eh tardado en actualizar por los proyectos finales, pero aquí sigo jajaja… por cierto, él día de Mañaka ire a la frikicom a ver a los actores de doblaje de la serie (vamo a relajarnos xD) por lo cual no podre actualizarles mañana pero dejare un link donde podrán ver todas las fotos que tome xD**_

 _ **Y creo eso es todo**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	15. Entre el pasado y el futuro

**Capítulo 15.- Entre el pasado y el futuro**

Todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado, Félix caminaba por el lugar con el cuerpo de Emma entre sus brazos, sin el miraculous el máximo poder no podía manifestarse en su contra, sus ojos se perdieron por breves segundos en el rostro dormido de la rubia y por un momento le pareció observar el rostro de Bridgette… sacudió la cabeza, estaba a nada de cumplir su objetivo.

Entro a una habitación oscura a pesas levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la cúpula, el suelo cubierto por mariposas blancas, aquella era la guarida de Hawk Moth, con cuidado coloco a Emma sobre un diván de cuero negro.

-Entonces, esta niña es a quien llaman, el máximo poder.- Gabriel apareció tras del rubio, quien al escuchar su vos, se puso de pie para mirarle de forma neutra.

\- Emma Agreste, mejor conocida como Anthophila.- le dijo sin quitar su mirada de la rubia.- Ella es el máximo poder.

Gabriel le miro gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba, sin duda alguna esa niña era idéntica a Adrián, idéntica a Pulette, él intento poner una mano sobre el rostro de Emma más su cuerpo despidió una gran descarga eléctrica que incluso sorprendió a Félix… el máximo poder había repelido la energía negativa ¿Por qué a él no le hizo daño antes?

-Sin duda, es una molestia igual que Adrián.

-Sorprendente que te expreses a sí de tu hijo.- dijo de forma irónica.- Chat Noir y Ladybug creen que uno de los cardinales la tiene bajo su custodia ¿Cuánto tardaran en darse cuenta de la mentira?

-Sera demasiado tarde cuando lo noten, dijiste que en cuanto el máximo poder estuviera en tus manos revelarías al a otra mitad de ladybug ¿Quién es ella?

-Marinette Dupian cheng, en este tiempo es una niña torpe, en el futuro será una diseñadora talentosa que terminara trabajando para ti, el bienestar de su familia es lo principal.

Gabriel regreso su mirada a Emma… conocía el nombre de algo le sonaba Marinette más no se tomaría la molestia por recordarlo.

El escenario para Emma había cambiado nuevamente, podía verse moviéndose un poco incomoda entre los brazos de su madre, sus padres se veían un tanto incomodos estando frente a la mansión de Gabriel y lugar donde vivieron por un corto tiempo hasta enterarse de toda la verdad.

 _-¿Seguro que debemos de hacerlo?_ \- Marinette torcía los labios de manera inconforme, realmente no quería estar en ese lugar.

 _-Tenemos que, la idea tampoco me agrada demasiado, pero es mi padre, no recuerda nada y es justo que conozca a Emma._

 _-Sabe de su existencia que en estos ocho meces no llamara es signo de que no le interesa._

Adrián suspiro con pesadez, ya estaban fuera de la mansión y no podían simplemente darse media vuelta e irse de ese lugar, para cuando ingresaron el lugar se sentía frio y desolado, lo único que rompía con ese frio silencio, eran los gimoteos de Emma, Marinette le arrullo intentando calmar ese llanto que amenazaba por aparecer.

 _-¿Adrián?_

 _-¿Nathalie? ¿Cuándo fue que regresaste de Alemania?-_ pregunto, a Emma le extraño que su padre se sorprendiera de ver a la asistente de su abuelo.

 _-Hace seis meces…Ese bebe…_

 _-Su nombre es Emma, la trajimos para que mi padre conociera a su nieta_.

 _-Puedo escuchar su dolor._ \- murmuro para ella misma, podía escuchar a Nathalie llorar desde el fondo de su corazón, la perdida de alguien ¿de quién?

Siguiendo el camino de sus padres, llegaron hasta su estudio donde Gabriel miraba por la ventana desde u silla de ruedas, Adrián le había llamado cuando estuvieron ambos a una distancia prudente, los gimoteos de Emma incrementaron.

 _-Ya me preguntaba si le conocería hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad_.- Marinette se vio forzada a sonreír de manera neutral a su suegro. Adrián tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos para acercarla a su padre.

Emma se dobló sujetándose el pecho al sentir que su respiración se cortaba de golpe, más en ese recuerdo ella había dejado el puchero tranquilizándose entre los brazos de su abuelo, podía ver un aura negra cubrir a Gabriel y a ella misma, esa energía le impedía poder respirar con naturalidad.

 _-No mereces vivir.-_ escucho.- _no lo mereces…_ _Aiqing_

Ladybug y chat Noir recorrían las calles de Paris en un vano intento por buscar a Emma y los cardinales, realmente no sabían por dónde comenzar a buscar lo más curioso que habían notado era que esa extraña neblina roja no les afectaba, las calles eran cubiertas por enredaderas y rosas que despedían aquella neblina, los parisinos habían entrado en un largo sueño por ello.

Subieron a lo alto de un edificio al centro de la ciudad para tener una mejor visión o por lo menos distinguir algo inusual entre todo ese silencio…

-Este silencio es algo aterrador.- musito ladybug mirando a todos lados.

-Demasiado y más porque son cuatro personas a las que debemos enfrentar al mismo tiempo.

Ladybug observo la enorme rosa sobre la torre, a esa distancia estaba segura que si estiraba su mano podría atraparla, era extraño decirlo pero así lo parecía, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como poco a poco la rosa comenzaba abrirse.

-Solo uno de los cardinales la tiene si nos equivocamos… Emma.

-La vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes, no dejare que nada le pase a ella o a ti, yo daré mi vida por ustedes.- ladybug le miro sonrojándose levemente, a pesar de saber que le chico tras la máscara es Adrián, escucharlo hablar de ese modo le hacían sentir un cálido abrazo al corazón, son la misma persona pero ¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta antes de cuánto valen sus sentimientos reales?

Una enrome rosa de pétalos rosados comenzaba a abrirse dejando ver a alguien dentro de ella, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Emma, intentaron acercarse más tuvieron que retroceder por le ataque del enemigo, los cardinales parecieron frente a la rosa.

-Solo uno de nosotros la tiene bajo su poder.- dijeron al insinuó haciendo desaparecer la rosa quedando solo ellos cuatro.

Los cuatro rodearon a los héroes en forma de cruz haciendo que a sus pies comenzaran a florecer rosas de diferentes colores, un color por cada punto cardinal, las flores comenzaron a brillar y a resonar, ambos tuvieron que poner sus manos en sus cabezas pues de la nada todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar brutalmente, además que sea lo que estuviesen haciendo comenzaba afectar a la movilidad de sus cuerpos.

Emma lloraba a todo pulmón, desde que dejaron la mansión, la pequeña rubia no paraba de llorar, de la nada se había producido su llanto, sus padres se desesperaban más a cada momento, ella no dejaba de llorar. Marinette se veía igual de desesperada que su hija, tenía horas intentando controlar su llanto.

 _-No cede Adrián ¿si le llevamos al hospital? No h querido comer por en llanto, se quedó sin lágrimas y su voz esta ronca._

- _Le llevamos a un consultorio hace mas de tres horas y nos dijeron que no es nada, no creo que le hospital nos diga lo mismo…- t_ omo ala bebe de los brazos de Marinette reemplazándola en su deber por controlar a su hija.

Por su parte Emma sentía el dolor, el mismo dolor lo sentía esa bebe…

 _-Él… fue el causante… mi abuelo… intento matarme_.- decía sin creerlo, quería a su abuelo, a pesar de incomodarle su presencia sin motivo alguno pero ahora, no podía decir que lo odiaba, no lo creía solo sentía decepción por él.

El sonido de los rallos retumbo fuertemente provocando que la luz se fuera de la casa, Marinette grito llena de frustración, primero su hija y ahora sin electricidad ¿podía suceder algo peor?

- _Hay alguien que podría ayudarnos.-_ dijo Plagg haciendo que su aura iluminara la habitación.

 _-Plagg tiene razón, tal vez los médicos no puedan hacer nada pero el maestro es diferent_ e.- dijo Tikki, ambos sin cuestionar nada salieron de la casa, conocían al maestro, él fue de gran ayuda para ellos después de lo sucedido con Hawk Moth.

El escenario cambio a otro, una sala decorada al estilo tradicional chino, le hacía sentir bien pero no calmaba el dolor en su interior. Adrián y Marinette estaban sentados frente a una pequeña mesita, Adrien arrullaba a Emma quien seguía sin dejar de llorar.

 _-Hay demasiada energía negativa su alrededor.-_ dijo Fu tras poner una mano sobre la cabecita de la rubia.- _su poder fluye sin control y le lastima._

 _-¿Qué podemos hacer?-_ pregunto preocupada Marinette.

 _-Solo un Miraculous podría canalizar todo este poder_.- les dijo.- _pero es demasiado arriesgado, los miraculous ya no pueden separarse de ustedes.-_ ambos se miraron preocupados, desde antes de que Emma naciera, Adrián ya no podía quitarse el anillo y Marinette no podía quitarse los pendientes, era como si estos estuvieran pegados a ellos eternamente.

 _-Debe haber alguna otra manera.-_ suplico el rubio, Fu suspiro con pesadez pidiendo al rubio dejarle cargar al a bebe.

 _-Wayzz._ \- le llamo, el kwami no tardo nada en parecer.- _hay una forma pero ustedes no deben de moverse de este lugar._ \- Adrián apretó la mano de Marinette mientras el maestro se alejaba al otro extremo del a habitación con la bebe dándoles la espalda.

El pequeño kwami entro aun cajo del mueble cercano y salió con algo entre sus manitas, Emma pudo apreciar los dos pequeños círculos dorados e instintivamente llevo las manos a sus orejas. Tras unos minutos, el llanto de Emma cedió dando paso a tiernas risas inocentes. Ambos se miraron sin comprenderlo y Fu regreso a la niña con sus padres.

 _-Un miraculous provisional._ \- Les dijo señalando a las orejas de la bebe, Emma tenia puesto un par de aretes con pequeñas perlas color ámbar.- _esos aretes tiene un poco de energía que le servirán para canalizar todo ese poder, no hay un kwami sujeto a ellos. También le servirán para hacer dormir todo ese poder en su interior._ \- les explico.

Ladybug intentaba levantarse del suelo, había recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la dejo sin aire, Chat por otro lado tallaba sus ojos sin parar, un polen rojo le fue lanzado y sus ojos ardían terriblemente dejándolo indefenso ante el enemigo.

-¿Singuen sin adivinarlo?- preguntaron los cardinales.- ¿Quién de nosotros Tiene al máximo poder?

-Esto es un acertijo sin sentido.- expreso chat entre abriendo un poco sus ojos todo lo veía borroso.

-Pero si no respondemos seguirán atándonos sin piedad.

-Se terminó el tiempo.- dijeron. Los cardinales lanzaron cuatro rosas, las cuales explotaron al instante tomándolos completamente desprevenidos.

Ladybug se había cubierto el rostro a la espera del ataque que nunca logro sentir, al contrario sentía algo o alguien sujetándole de la cintura, al abrir los ojos noto estar en el edificio contrario observando la enemigo, por un momento pensó que Chat Noir logro salvarla pero entonces al levantar su vista.

-Parece que tenemos a cuatro niños buscando problemas My Lady.- los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par al ver aquella sonrisa felina más madura y más cautivadora que antes.

-Ya lo creo minino.- respondió ella, e incluso eso voz era ajena.

-Dos ladybug y dos Chat Noir.- dijeron los cardinales sin signos aparentes de sorpresa en sus voces.

-Equilibramos la pelea no es Purrrfecto.- dijo él.- My Lady te ocupas de ellos, quisiera calentar un segundo.

Chat salto al otro edificio quedando al frente del enemigo, su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una más seria y casi psicópata pasando su bastón tras su nuca para sujetarlo con ambas manos, Ladybug dejo a su versión juvenil con cuidado en el suelo mientras caminaba adonde el pequeño chat este seguía sin conseguir ver algo coherente, solo sombras, la de traje rojo puso una mano sobre sus ojos y la quito casi al instante regresándole su visión, Chat al verla sonriéndole dulcemente, su cabello azabache se ondulaba delicadamente con el tenue soplar del viento no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ya que emparejamos esta pelea.- Dijo Chat llamando la atención de todos.- quiero preguntarles ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Marinette y Adrián miraban al par recién llegados con muchas interrogantes, no habia duda alguna, eran ellos del futuro.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chan chanchanchan! Ya comienza la batalla final y con ellos los ultimo capítulos de este fic. Ninguno de los cardinales tiene a Emma es lo más seguro desde un inicio ¿Cómo se desarrollara la pelea? ¿Qué pasara con Félix? ¿Qué eran esos extraños aretes que le entrego fu? Esos aretes se revelaran sus orígenes mas adelante xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	16. Verdades

**Capítulo 16.- Verdades**

Los cardinales se coordinaban para ver a ambas distancias en pautas iguales, Chat Noir no quitaba sus ojos de esas cuatro personas, así como tampoco cambiaba su semblante molesto por no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué pasa el gato les comió la lengua?- pregunto satírico, ellos sonrieron dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta lograr pisas el borde del edificio.

-Solo uno de nosotros la tiene, depende de ustedes escoger correctamente.

Tras esas apalabras los cardinales se desaparecieron, Chat Noir guardo su bastón bufando con fastidio, Ladybug no tardó en llegar a su lado sin decir nada, solo mirando aquel punto a lanada donde anteriormente se encontraba el enemigo. Adrián y Marinette tardaron un poco más en reaccionar debido al acontecimiento, todo había pasado de forma rápida ¿Cómo era que ellos del futuro llegaron al pasado?

Algo confundidos, ellos dos no tardaron en acercárseles, tenían muchas preguntas más no era el momento.

-¿Us-ustedes realmente somos nosotros del futuro?- pregunto Marinette los del futuro se giraron a verlos apenas escucharon aquella pregunta.

-No puedes creerlo verdad My lady.- respondió Chat tomando la mano de la pequeña ladybug para besar su dorso, ella no pudo contenerse a sonrojarse, ese Chat Noir no podría explicarlo pero sin duda alguna era el hombre del cual se enamoraría. Lo detallo rápidamente muy diferente la actual no solo por la edad sino que su cabello era un poco más arreglado, sus ojos más brillante, el cuello de su traje se abría un poco más dejando su cascabel dorado por debajo de su clavícula, sumado a eso tenía ahora un cinturón más con compartimentos y sus botas le llegaban más arriba de las dorillas.

Adrián sintió una ligera punzada en el estómago, era increíble sentir celos de asimismo, y para Ladybug del futuro eso no paso desapercibido, soltando una pequeña risita.

-Sera mejor que te dejes de bromas Minino.- dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Adrián.- te dije alguna ves que cuando jóvenes me parecías demasiado lindo.- Adrián detallo levemente a Ladybug, sus ojos azules se veían más brillantes y ligeramente diferentes uno más oscuro que el otro. Su cabello suelto con dos mechones rojos sobresalientes, y su traje seguía siendo el mismo solo que más ceñido a su figura.

-N-no tenemos tiempo que perder d-demos rescatar a Emma.- dijo algo nervioso el rubio menos, los adultos cambiaron su expresión de forma inmediata.

-Son cuatro cardinales y somos cuatro de nosotros.- dijo ladybug apretando sus puños.- si nos separamos abra más posibilidades de encontrarla. Aunque puedo sentir la presencia de cuatro akumas diferentes demos liberarlos de ellos.

-¿Pero cómo? Ustedes ladybug son las únicas que pueden purificar el akuma, si nos separamos…

-Con el tiempo, aprendes cosas interesantes.- dijo Chat a Adrián.- por mí no abra problemas Ladybug no es la única capaz de purificar un akuma.- Adrián no comprendió sus palabras y se die cuenta de ello.- ya lo dije lo entenderás con el tiempo.

Marinette tomo el miraculous de Emma que guardaba en ese momento, no estaba segura pero esperaba que lo que imaginaba pudiera funcionar.

-Si usas esto no tendrás problemas Adrián, Tikki dijo que le máximo poder repeler la energía negativa e incluso puede purificarla.

Los del futuro se miraron sorprendidos, ellos no recordaban que en su juventud hubiesen tenido contacto alguno con el miraculous de la abeja.

-Un momento, eso es… es el miraculous de Anthophila ¿Cómo es que lo tiene?- pregunto Chat.

-Cuando secuestraron a Emma, Félix lo dejo caer, sin su miraculous ella no podrá despertar del daño que le hizo y…- Ladybug tomo rápidamente el prendedor parecía comprenderlo todo ahora.

-Todo este tiempo Emma era realmente Anthophila.- dijo con pesar.- Chat…

-Lose Emma nos debe una muy larga explicación así como nosotros una disculpa por tratarla de ese modo cuando la conocimos.

-Bien no comprendo muchas cosas.- les dijo Marinette.- pero ¿podrían explicarse que hacen en el pasado?

-Fu nos trajo.- respondió Chat.- el ultimo recuerdo que tengo es el intentar salvar a Emma de un chico extraño que le lanzo un akuma.

-Emma huyo de casa en cuento le dimos la noticia de mi embarazo, no creí que lo tomaría tan mal, pensé que le alegraría, supongo que todo esto es nuestra culpa.

-Emma has estado aquí por lo menos desde hace semanas.- les dijo Marinette.- nos había contado un poco del por qué y cómo termino en este lugar junto a Félix quien el parecer es… hermano de Adrián.-el chat Noir del futuro negó con la cabeza

-Felix Meller, no es para nada mi hermano… es el hijo adoptivo de un médico importante de Alemania.

-Por ahora no es momento de distraernos en otras cosas.- dijo ladybug devolviendo el miraculous a Adrián.- debemos encontrar a Emma rápidamente.

Los cuatro héroes se separaron en puntos distintos, la rosa en el cielo seguía abriéndose de forma lenta. Por su parte Félix seguía observando al a rubia dormir ¿Por qué él puede tocarla y Gabriel no? El dolor en su pecho le hizo medio doblarse, el akuma estaba batiendo sus alas en su interior obligándolo a dejar de sentir. Nuru le miro quejarse en silencio para después centrar su atención en Emma, el chico aun no era del todo corrompido por la maldad pero ya se encargaría más a delante de eso, lo que más le importaba era que esa mocosa no despertara pues el máximo poder estaba por despertar.

-Si ella despierta el akuma en esa niña morirá.- dijo Nuru rompiendo el silencio.- de ti depende que tu adorable amiguita siga con vida.

-Cierra la boca, se perfectamente que pasara si ella despierta, y no pretendo permitirlo.

-No lo aras, no te dejare que te arrepientas a última hora.

Los escenarios seguían cambiado en los recuerdos de Emma, ahora se veía a como lucia en la actualidad, corría por las calles aguantando las lágrimas, entro a su casa azotando la puerta principal, corrió por las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su cuarto y dejarse caer hecha un mar de lágrimas.

 _-¡¿Por qué?!_ \- grito.- _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué en mi cumpleaños?_

Ese día si lo podía recordar a la perfección, sus padres habían hecho planes de último momento cancelando la gran celebración de su cumpleaños, y aunque ella les dejara en claro a sus padres de que no había problema alguno, realmente estaba destrozada muy pocas veces en su vida Emma podría exigir algo con tanta devoción como en esos momentos ¿Era demasiado pedir una cena entre los tres? ¿Sin trabajo? ¿Sin escuela? Solo ellos como una familia normal.

Para rematar se quedaría sola en casa por una semana pues sus padres salieron de viaje esa misma tarde. Cuando su llanto pareció a ver cesado, se levantó del suelo para ir a tirarse sobre su cama en cualquier momentos sus abuelos entrarían a la asa para cuidarla. Se giró de lado para notar que sobre su tocador se encontraba una extraña cajita. Se levantó para inspeccionarla seguramente un regalo de sus padres. La cajita negra con decoraciones rojas despedía un agradable aroma como la miel. Cuando la abrió encontró un prendedor el cual tenía una joya similar a la de una abeja; este comenzó a brillar asustada dejo caer la cajita de la cual salió una extraña criatura amarilla

- _Beeb…_

 _-¿Qué eres?_ \- pregunto Emma sorprendida, la criatura le rodeo un par de veces como inspeccionándola.

 _-¿Sorprendida? Soy una kwami mi nombre es Beeb y fui destinada a estar contigo, puedo darte poderes muy interesantes._

 _-Un segundo ¿Poderes? ¿Kwami? Quieres decir ¿un héroe como chat Noir y ladybug?-_ la pequeña kwami asintió.

- _Solo debes colocarte el miraculous.-_ le dijo, Beeb comenzó a explicarle todo lo relacionado a ella y el que fue destinada a ayudar a los héroes de parís contra el mal.

Su escenario cambio repentinamente a uno de noche en su casa, ella dormía en el suelo con un libro de historia sobre su cara, Beeb deambulaba por toda la habitación, tomando la forma de una joven de su misma edad de largos cabellos rubios y vestido blanco. 

_-¿Estás seguro de esto Plagg?-_ escucho.- _Ellos podrían darse cuenta._

 _-No pasara nada malo, solo saldremos un rato._

Beeb tomo nuevamente su pequeña forma y salió de la habitación, en la sala del hogar Plagg y Tikki tenían su forma humana, la kwami tapo su boca para evitar reir, esos dos estaban en medio del a sala dándose un apasionado beso, tal y como ella los recordaba. Emma sonrió divertida.

- _Entonces los ruidos no eran mis padres._

- _Lo son de cierta forma_.- le dijo Beeb, ella se sorprendía ¿Beeb podía verla?- _Tikki esperaba tu nacimiento con mucha ilusión pero Plagg nunca se logró enterar de ti Aiqing_

Marinette fue la primera en llegar a la parte este de la ciudad en su recorrido había notado que las rosas rojas poco a poco comenzaron a cambiar de color uno verde camino sigilosamente por las calles manteniéndose alerta, hasta encontrar el enorme capullo rosa que dejaba ver a Emma en su interior.

-La encontré.- murmuro, sorpresivamente para ella tuvo que ponerse a resguardo sobre el techo de una casa cuando los tallos de las rosas comenzaron a atacarle.

-Parece que Ladybug acertó en su opción, el máximo poder se encuentra con el cardinal del este.- un cardinal de cabellos rojos y ojos grises apareció frente a ella usando como pase las raíces del suelo para estar a su altura.- ¿Podrás tu sola contra mí?

Marinette arrugo la frente.

-Por supuesto.- ante aquellas palabras las raíces comenzaron a ser manipuladas para atacar ala joven de traje rojo, el capullo de rosa poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse, el grito de Emma la sobresalto.

-¡Emma!- ella intento ir en su ayuda más fue golpeada cruelmente en el rostro con el tallo de una rosa ocasionándole una herida en la mejilla izquierda.

Chat Noir del futuro, saltaba los edificios del lado norte de la ciudad, las rosas rojas poco a poco comenzaron a tornarse entre amarillas y naranjas, señal de que se estaba a cercando a su objetivo… cuando se detuvo sobre un edificio las rosas a su alrededor comenzaron a incendiarse, Chat bajo del techo alejándose de las rosas que emanaban fuego cuando el pasaba cerca de ellas. Una cortina de fuego le impidió el paso y entonces logro observar el enorme capullo de rosa con Emma en su interior.

-Parece que Chat Noir acertó en su opción, el máximo poder se encuentra con el cardinal del Norte.- una joven de largo cabello rojo y ojos grises le observo de forma divertida, las rozas cubrieron poco a poco el capullo comenzando a incendiarse, El grito de Emma fue lo único que se logró escuchar, Chat apretó los dientes mirando a aquella mujer con rabia, en el interior de la rosa Emma gritaba y lloraba por ayuda.

-Déjala libre.- pidió controlando su ira.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Si la dejas libre, te daré mi miraculous.- la mujer sonrío deteniendo las llamas de las rosas sobre le capullo.

-Para liberarla tendrás que derrotarme, de lo contrario are que esta rosa se queme por dentro.

Para cuando la cardinal del norte abrió sus manos estas se incendiaron, chat sonrió sacando su arma.

-Sera todo un placer bruja de fuego.

Desde su guarida Hawk Moth observaba como las cosas se desarrollaban en su interior, poco importaba lo que le pasaran al so cardinales, podría obtener cuatro miraculous poderosos y modificar el tiempo a su antojo.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir solo que las cosas ya se andan poniendo intensas, los del futuro ya saben que Emma es la malcriada de Anthophila, por otro lado a Emma le intriga cada vez más ese extraño nombre con el que la han llamado en sus recuerdos… Tikki y Plagg son unos loquillos jajaja._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_** ****


	17. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 17.-Sorpresas**

Ladybug caminaba con sumo sigilo se había percatado del cambiar en el color de las rosas lo que significaba que estaba acercándose cada vez más al enemigo… detuvo sus pasos cuando por fin las rosas rojas se tornaron blancas, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse algo frio. Sobre el puente de la ciudad el capullo de rosa resaltaba más que las demás flores. Emma le miraba de modo suplicante mientras castañeaban sus dientes por el frio.

Un paso más y la rosa se cerró de un solo golpe tal cual planta carnívora lo aria, ladybug podía escuchar las suplicas de auxilio de Emma. Apretando los puños miro sobre su hombro, un chico pelirrojo le miraba desafiante con sus orbes grises.

-Parece que Ladybug acertó en su opción, el máximo poder se encuentra con el cardinal del Oeste.- le dijo de forma burlona.

-No soy tan estúpida como piensas.- le respondió.- son cuatro cardinales, somos cuatro de nosotros y esa de ahí no es mi hija solo una copia barata.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto.- ¿Qué pasaría si realmente fuera la verdadera? ¿La dejarías morir frente a tus ojos?

Un remolino comenzó a formarse alrededor del capullo, nada fuerte sino un poco de viento que rodeaba a la roza.

-Para ustedes mantenerla con vida es lo primordial, ni siquiera ustedes serían capaces de matarla.

\- Nuestra orden es matar al máximo poder.- el remolino tomo más fuerza.- ¿Cuánto puede estar sin respirar?

Ladybug tomo su yoyo atacando al cardinal, mas este lo regreso con la ayuda de un golpe de aire que no solo logro alejarla un par de metros lejos del capullo sino que también cortarle un mechón de su cabello. El yoyo de ladybug se separó en dos partes generando un bastón color rosa similar al de Chat Noir.

Adrián por otro lado durante su camino había logrado distinguir le olor a humedad, tanto que tuvo que taparse la nariz, el aroma lo molestaba, sumado a eso todo su cuerpo había comenzado a mojarse, el ambiente pesado no era más que el producto del poder del cardinal del Sur.

Rodeado de rosas azules se encontraba el enorme capullo de rosa rosa, dentro de una enorme gota de agua.

\- Parece que Chat Noir acertó en su opción, el máximo poder se encuentra con el cardinal del Sur.- dijo una mujer idéntica a los demás cardinales saliendo por detrás del capullo.

-Muy lista con sus alas mojadas una abeja no puede volar.- la mujer sonrió de medio lado mirando el capullo que custodiaba.

-¿Cuánto más crees que aguante sin poder respirar?

Adrián no dijo nada, su expresión se tornó más seria, tomando su arma, la cardinal rápida con un solo movimiento de su mano hizo detener todas las gotas de agua que se encontraban en el aire y así poder generar una gran burbuja la cual golpeo al gato negro sorpresivamente.

-Sabes a los gatos no nos gusta el agua.- dijo lanzándose contra ella.

Las rosas azules poco a poco comenzaban a convertirse en agua.

Los escenarios dejaron de cambiar, para situarse en un lugar completamente blanco, una especie de limbo ¿Qué ocurriría exactamente? Era lo que se preguntaba, caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies sintieron un cosquilleo, la mirar al suelo observo el verde del césped, y al alzar la mirada observo el azul del cielo exactamente ¿Qué era esa lugar?... se dejó caer de rollas ¿Qué más debía de ver? ¿Qué más debía de pasar para poder salir es ese lugar?

- _¡MAMI! ¡PAPI!_

Emma levanto su mirada rápidamente al escuchar aquel grito, por aquel lugar se apareció una niña pequeña sollozando, parecía estar perdida, la niña seguía caminando sin prestar atención a que ella estaba frente suyo a escasos pasos.

- _Yo…-_ Aquella niña perdida era Emma, y ahora que recordaba, cuando pequeña algo le había hecho separarse de sus padres y perderse.

La pequeña Emma tomo las mangas de su suéter para limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras se acomodaba la capucha del mismo, sus sollozos pararon al ver un pequeño animalito, una pequeña ranita la cual comenzaba a saltar en dirección al lago. Emma comenzó a imitar los saltos del animalito olvidando su tristeza por un momento.

- _My lady ¿estas mirando lo mismo que yo?-_ la pequeña Emmadejo de imitar a la rana, para centrar su atención en aquella voz.

- _Ya lo creo minino parece que una traviesa gatita se ha perdido. –_ Aquel no era otro sino la primera vez que Emma se encontró con Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El gato negro tomo a Emma en sus brazos acomodándole el gorro con orejas, mientras que Ladybug se les acercaba tomando su yoyo, cuando el objeto estuvo lo más cerca de ella, Emma lo toco haciendo que este se abriera y de él saliera una pequeña mariposa blanca.

- _Adiós mariposita._

- _Tengo que despertar -_ se dijo así misma.- _tengo que despertar y arreglar todo eso, ya sé que tengo que hacer._

Las figuras del pasado desaparecieron dejándola a ella sola nuevamente en aquel campo, podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía negativa rodearle. Levanto la mirada al cielo elevando un poco sus manos a la altura de su pecho donde luces de colores comenzaron a surgir mientras el viento jugaba con su largo cabello rubio. El pasado y presente se habían conectado de una extraña forma…

 _-Todo estará bien.-_ frente a ella había aparecido la imagen de una incrédula Marinette, sin saberlo en aquellos momentos Adrián y su padre combatían a muerte.

Marinette había encontrado el lugar donde le akuma se escondía el pendiente dorado que sobre salía del cardinal era su escondite, debía de actuar rápido pero su problema era ¿Cómo quitarle el pendiente? Su yo del futuro le advirtió que no debía usar el Lucky Charm o terminaría del mismo modo que los demás parisinos sumidos en un sueño.

Los tallos de las rosas envolvieron su cuerpo clavándole las espinas, Marinette no pudo evitar el comenzar a gritar por el dolor. La marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente a él…

 _-Ahora quítale el miraculous._

El cardinal se acercó a ella para tomar los aretes pero antes de si quiera poder rosarle con los dedos, algo golpeo al cardinal de forma brutal mandándolo lejos, de hecho no era algo, sino alguien otro cardinal.

-Nunca les dijeron que a una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

-¡Chat!- Chat del futuro había aparecido en el mejor de los momentos, sin prestar atención a los enemigos, comenzó a quitarle los tallos a Marinette de manera rápida dejándola libre. –G-gracias.

-No es nada pequeña lady, pero ahora hay que quitarles los akuma.

-Los pendientes, es en ese lugar donde se esconde…pero ¿Cómo logramos quitárselos? – Chat tomo a Marinette de la cintura evitando el ataque de la cardinal del Norte.

-Usa el Lucky Charm.- dijo Chat de forma seria.- nunca has fallado con tu don y no creo que falles ahora.

-P-pero Ladybug dijo que podríamos terminar igual que el resto de…

-Marinette escucha… confía en lo que te digo, usa tu don yo los distraeré un momento.

Chat regreso al ataque, las raíces de árboles y los tallos de la roza se lanzaban en su contra como lanzas, mientras que el gato negro los esquivaba con gran facilidad, Marinette alisto su yoyo invocando su Lucky Charm, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el objeto llego a sus manos.

-U-una granada…¿Qué hago con esto? – miro a todos lados prestando atención a la cardinal del norte , las raíces y a Chat Noir, él confiaba en ella.- ¡CHAT!

Cuando el gato se giró a verla ella le lanzo la granada como si fuera una bola de béisbol, chat la golpeo con su bastón en dirección al a cardinal del norte quien lanzo un par de rosas en llamas, la granada exploto liberando una gran cantidad de humo denso, las raíces comenzaron a incendiarse intensificando el humo y evitando que los cardinales pudieran respirar.

-Ahora es mi turno.- dijo el gato tronándose los nudillos.

Los cardinales intentaban salir de aquel lugar, chat apareció tras de ellos dejándolos inconscientes para poder arrebatarles los pendientes. Cuando destruyo los objetos los dos akumas salieron, Marinette apenas logró atrapar a una de las mariposas, más la otra se había logrado escapar, chat salto de entre el humo atrapando al akuma que había escapado.

-Ya no me queda tiempo.- Marinette se veía preocupada pronto su transformación desaparecería, más chat parecía no prestarle atención, apretó su puño donde estaba el akuma generando una luz blanca, para cuando abrió su mano, el akuma ya había sido purificado.

-Hay cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo.- dijo él divertido. – My lady es tu turno.

Sin poder si quiera preguntar que quería decir con eso, Chat se acercó hasta ella besando uno de sus aretes, en el momento justo que su transformación comenzaba a perderse.

-¿Qué…?

-Tu transformación se perderá cuando la mía desaparezca.- le dijo.- solo te doy parte de mi energía, cuando Emma nació, los miraculous se volvieron parte de nosotros, no podemos quitárnoslos, gracias a ella ustedes en el futuro tendrán parte del máximo poder en su interior.

-¡Emma!- exclamo, lo había olvidado por completo, se giró a ver el capullo de rosa marchito, en su interior no había nada.

-Son ilusiones, ellos no tenían al a verdadera Emma… ninguno de los cardinales la tiene.

El sonido de un cristal romperse llamo la atención de Félix… observando a Emma, un par de luces de colores comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, sus aretes se habían roto.

-Emma…

-Está despertando…-susurro con molestia Nuru.- el máximo poder está despertando.

Ladybug ya había encontrado el lugar donde se escondía el akuma, había descubierto la trampa, y ahora se encontraba peleando contra el cardinal… el aire era cada vez más pesado, cada movimiento que el hacía era como lanzar cuchillos contra ella, en más de una ocasión había logrado herirla, solo simples rasguños.

-Este es tu fin. Ladybug no podrá hacer nada esta vez.

Ladybug sonrío, sin duda alguna, ese villano la estaba subestimando, su yoyo regreso a la normalidad, colocándolo sobre su cadera, para después estirar los brazos.

-Si crees que estoy perdida entonces termina con esto, termina con mi vida y toma mi miraculous, es lo que Hawk Moth quería desde un principio, pues hazlo.

El cardinal lanzo nuevamente una ráfaga de aire como cuchilla, ladybug salto hacia atrás justo en el momento en que sus manos se formaron un par de esferas oscuras al tomar la pared del edificio este comenzó a derrumbarse. Aquello no era más que el don para destruir todo lo que se tocaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Adivinen quien ya es una licenciada en Diseño… ¡Si! ¡YO! Por fin termine mi carrera en la universidad, pero fin soy libre, desempleada pero libre jajajaja y ahora con más tiempo para escribir muajajaja. Y bueno…**_

 _ **Ladybug del futuro con el Cataclismo, Emma despertando el máximo poder… por si no lo notaron, cuando la imagen de Marinette parece frente a Emma es una escena de dulce pecado xD y no tengo mas que decir, solo que espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_ __


	18. Revelaciones

_**Capítulo 18.- Revelaciones**_

Sus pulmones ardían, ya no aguantaría más tiempo conteniendo la respiración, aquella Cardinal había logrado atraparlo. Sabía que no podía usar su don sin correr el riesgo de terminar en la misma situación que todos los parisinos. Para la cardinal quien sonreía por su aparente éxito la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente a su rostro.

- _Destrúyelo._

Le ordenaron, la cardinal dio un par de pasos tocando la enorme esfera de agua donde Chat Noir estaba preso, el agua comenzó a correr el varias direcciones golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta hacerle perder el poco aire que le quedaba. Un delgado cordón se enredó alrededor de su cuello alejándola de la esfera la cual se deshizo rápidamente.

-Se es bien sabido que los gatos odian el agua.- escucho decir mientras el tosía con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire.

-Gr-gracias…-articulo con esfuerzo Ladybug le tomo del brazo esquivando un nuevo ataque de otro cardinal sintiendo el aire más pesado que antes.

Ambos visualizaron las figuras de los cardinales en el aire preparados para atacarles, Ladybug frunció el ceño comenzando a girar su yoyo sobre ambos, más algo le hizo detenerse su visión comenzó a nublarse y su cabeza dar vueltas, provocándole perder el equilibrio y apenas poder sostenerse sobre una de sus rodillas.

-No ahora…-musito casi de forma estrangulada.

Cuando los cardinales lanzaros lo que parecían ser dos tornados combinados de aire y agua estos comenzaron a cristalizarse, Chat Noir apretó los dientes poniéndose frente a ladybug usando su cuerpo como escudo para la heroína… una esfera dorada los cubrió a ambos protegiéndolos del ataque, Chat miro sorprendido lo que a sus ojos era el _Succinum_ el cual los estaba protegiendo en ese momento.

-No te distraigas.- le advirtió ladybug ya recuperada.- hay que arrebatarles los pendientes es donde le akuma está escondido.- levantando su yoyo e invocando el Lucky Charm algo parecido a un extintor pequeño llego a sus manos.

\- Eso no creo que sirva si no hay un incendio.- dijo Chat.

-En el futuro incluso un biberón va a salvarte la vida créeme.- le dijo con cierta gracia en sus palabras, ahora debía de pensar cómo usar ese extintor para derrotar a los cardinales.

El cuerpo de Emma brillaba con una luz tan blanca y pura que todo aquel lúgubre lugar se ilumino generando una atmosfera que para Nuru era muy pesada, Félix perdió el conocimiento cuando la luz comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Emma.

El tiempo comenzó a retroceder frente a sus ojos, tan rápido como un vórtice hasta llegar a un prado cubierto por la noche, el lugar de donde él provenía… donde existió su primera vida.

Logro divisar a lo que anteriormente fue Tikki, sentada bajo de un árbol tejiendo una corona de flores, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos mientras que pequeñas luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

 _-Nuru.-_ le llamo, pudo verse a sí mismo caminar tranquilamente hasta donde ella, se veía sumamente molesto.

 _-¿Por qué me llamaste?_

 _-Sabes sé que estas molesto por la decisión del gran sabio… pero pensaste ¿Por qué lo eligió a él?... sé que Plagg puede ser una persona desinteresada y algo despistado, pero es de buen corazón._

 _-Un buen corazón no es suficiente, el maestro no lo debe de elegir a él… solo nos traerá la destrucción… a demás solo lo hizo por lastima a él, alguien que destruye todo lo que toca no es apto para tal puesto._

Tikki destruyo sin querer la corona entre sus manos, Nuru era su amigo, casi su hermano y el mejor amigo de Plagg, sabía que estaba molesto pues Plagg tomaría el lugar del gran sabio, y de igual modo le molestaba

 _-El maestro eligió a Plagg no por lastima, el sabe que su corazón es puro… a demás nos complementamos conmigo a su lado no le hace daño a nadie._

- _Eso no significa que algún día no te haga daño._

 _-Jamás lo ara, el maestro lo a elegido por que Plagg fue el primero en lograr despertar el Máximo poder._

Nuru se levantó de su lugar sorprendido por la confesión de Tikki, ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo pero de una forma más tranquila, con molestia en su rostro le miro directamente a los ojos.

 _-¿Qué has dicho?_

 _-E-él aun no lo sabe Nuru.-_ le dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.- _el maestro lo ha decidido esta tarde, pero esta mañana me lo ha confirmado… Plagg y yo dimos vida al máximo poder…_ _Aiqing será su nombre._

Nuru retrocedió un par de pasos después de mirar con espanto como Tikki ponía sus manos sobre su vientre.

-La realidad es que no sabías que te aterraba en ese momento, que Plagg tomara el lugar que se te había prometido en tu nacimiento o que el máximo poder no lograste despertarlo y ser el primero de todos.

El escenario cambio rápidamente, ahora todo era un espacio en blanco donde Nuru había tomado su forma humana, tras de él Emma le miraba de forma neutral, no podía sentir ninguna clase de sentimientos negativos en su contra.

\- Aiqing… sin duda alguna el nombre debe ser de cierta incertidumbre para ti ¿verdad?

-Lo eh escuchado con frecuencia, si… incluso ese podría a ver logrado ser mi nombre si hubiese logrado nacer, pero gracias a ti, morí el mismo día que lo hicieron mis padres…

-Nacida del amor es lo que podrías significar.- le dijo de forma seca, ella seguía sin reaccionar.- pero entonces no hubo amor pues no lograste nacer, Tikki prefirió sacrificarse y sacrificar a Plagg.

-Pero su sacrificio y parte de su amor por él te afectaron tanto que me diste la nueva oportunidad para poder nacer.- Nuru le quedo mirando con asombro en sus ojos ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Aquel vacío comenzó a tomar forma, la mansión Agreste sumida en la oscuridad, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los llantos de un bebe retumbar por todos lados. Gabriel miraba de forma seria al pequeño dentro de la cuna que no dejaba de llorar, una mirada llena de determinación. Sin duda alguna aquello era un recuerdo del pasado traído al presente.

Nuru recuerda que en aquel tiempo ya había encontrado a su encarnación a Gabriel y ya había logrado envenenar su corazón otorgándole su memoria y objetivos, pero aquel bebe, aquel infante era una molestia… era la otra mitad de Plagg. Para Gabriel sabiendo que su hijo era la encarnación de aquel despreciable ser matarlo sería sumamente fácil. La mano de Gabriel se colocó en el pequeño cuello, cerró sus ojos con fuerza recorriendo su mano tras la pequeña nuca para sostenerlo y comenzar a mecerlo con cuidado logrando cesar el llanto.

-Simplemente podías haberlo matado y evitar que yo naciera, incluso evitarte esta situación… ¿Sabes por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lastima simplemente.- respondió sin el más mínimo interés.

-¿Eso crees? Realmente has tenido toda una vida para deshacerte de él, pero no lo hiciste por algo, al pasar de los siglos y no encontrar a tu verdadera encarnación tomaste a otros portadores a los cuales contaminaste con tu odio… Tikki y Plagg en su momento se encargaron de que tu verdadera encarnación naciera con algo llamado amor. Él es un ser independiente manipulado por ti pero en el fondo alberga amor, por eso no podía matarlo.

-Pero si a su mujer.- chasqueando los dedos el escenario cambio.

En un cardo de hospital una mujer rubia se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su energía era consumida por el miraculous de Nuru, quien poco a poco contaminaba más su corazón al ver como la mujer que más amaba a Gabriel poco a poco iba muriendo.

-Ella no fue asesinada por Gabriel, tampoco por Plagg, el traer a la encarnación de un Miraculous a la vida requería de un sacrificio, fue un milagro que ella sobreviviera por mas tiempo del deseado.

Nuru entrecerró los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada aquella chiquilla, no todo estaba dicho podía sentir al máximo poder debilitarse, señal de que aún no despertaba por completo.

Por otro lado y muy lejos del lugar Ladybug ya había logrado armar un plan para usar el extintor, Chat seguía distrayendo a los cardinales como podía enfrentar a dos enemigos al mismo tiempo era demasiado pues eran realmente fuertes.

-Este es nuestra última oportunidad.- le dijo.- cuando te lo diga deberás de usar el cataclismo.

-¿Qué hay de mi transformación?

-Yo me ocupo de eso, por ahora prepárate.

El cardinal del oeste lanzo una ráfaga de aire contra ellos, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaban, lanzando el extintor al aire, Chat salto usando su cataclismo destruyéndolo una gran cantidad de espuma comenzó a generarse, el aire no se detuvo hasta impactar de lleno contra la cardinal de Sur quien se estrelló contra el techo de un edificio al no poder ver nada… Ladybug salto tras del cardinal para quitarle el pendiente mientras que chat por su parte hacia lo mismo antes de que la otra cardinal se levantara, los akumas fueron liberados.

Ladybug atrapo a uno de los akuma con su yoyo purificándolo, Chat estiro su mano con el miraculous de Emma el cual destello poco a poco el akuma dejaba de lado su color negro para tornarse blanco.

-Genial…

-Con el tiempo tú mismo podrás purificar akumas sin mi ayuda.- ladybug le tomo del hombro para después besarlo en la frente su anillo dejo de pitar recuperando toda su energía. Ella suspiro dando por terminado aquel pesado encuentro.- nada mal para solo tener dos meces de embarazo ¿no crees?

-Eso…espera…¡¿Peleaste estando embarazada?!- ella asintió de forma natural- ¿Eres temeraria o masoquista?

-Mientras pueda seguir luchando lo are, además lo dije cuando llegamos Emma escapo por que le di la noticia de mi embarazo.- dijo entre risas.- si en mi pasado no lograste que evitara enfrentarme a un akuma con seis meces del embarazo de Emma, creme que no lo evitaras ahora- Adrián le observo mirar sobre su hombro, Marinette llegaba sobre la espalda de Chat a donde ellos.

-Sabía que el detenerte sería inútil My lady.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- pregunto Adrián.

-Sí, es solo que jamás habíamos enfrentado a sujetos así de fuertes… ¿Emma?

-Emma esta con Hawk Moth… de eso no hay duda.- respondió ladybug observando como la enorme rosa ya abierta comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Ambas ladybug lanzaron los objetos al aire regresando todo a la normalidad, ahora debían de encargarse de lo más importante buscar a Emma y ya tenían una ligera sospecha de donde podría estar… en el lugar donde inicio y termino todo.

El cuerpo de Emma dejo de brillar, Nuru se levantó nuevamente después de aquella experiencia, estaba despertando sí, pero esa niña aún era demasiado ignorante se había agotado en ese lapso al usar el máximo poder controlarlo no era cosa de minutos sino de años esa pelea ya la tenía ganada. Félix se levantó algo aturdido no recordaba lo que paso solo se quedó mirando a Emma captando un aroma dulce, tan dulce como la miel.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nuru fue el primero en enterarse sobre**_ _ **Aiqing "Emma" cuando Plagg y Tikki vivían hace mucho tiempo, por otro lado se verla el significado del nombre que pudo a ver llevado y que Gabriel tubo muchas oportunidades de matar a Adrián pero nunca lo logro. Que cosas Emma ya está a nada de despertar y Marinette del futuro es una loquita xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	19. Nacida para amar

_**Capítulo 19.- Nacida para amar.**_

La noche seguía reinando sobre Paris y a pesar de que ambas ladybug habían aparentemente solucionado todo ninguno de los parisinos parecía despertar de aquel sueño producido por la niebla roja. Ladybug del futuro podía percibir la presencia de los akumas en el lugar donde en su tiempo todo había terminado.

Adrián y Marinette les seguían sin preguntar nada, más les resultaba algo curioso mientras más se aproximaban a la salida de la ciudad el miraculous de Emma parecía resonar, como di detectara la presencia de su portador cada vez más cerca.

-Es aquí.- dijo Chat mirando el lugar, nada cambiaria ni en el pasado o futuro.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Marinette, para ser un campo abierto la estructura frente a ella parecía la de un observatorio moderno o por lo menos así parecía a sus ojos.

-Este lugar es la guarida de Hawk Moth… en algunos años él va a secuestrarte y tenerte presa en este lugar.- Marinette trago duro, su yo del futuro lo decía de una forma seria y natural que le produjo un escalofrió. Por su parte Ladybug no pudo evitar recordar la tortura que vivió en aquellos momentos cuando Emma y ella luchaban por mantenerse con vida.

Un par de aplausos se escucharon tras de los cuatro héroes, Hawk Moth avía dejado la seguridad de su guarida para enfrentarlos.

-¡Félix!- exclamaron los jóvenes, Chat entrecerró los ojos, sin duda alguna tenia cierto parecido a su padre.

-Veo que el gen materno es demasiado fuerte en la familia.- rápidamente Chat se colocó delante de los otros dos encarando a Félix el causante de todo eso.

-Y yo veo que jamás confiaste en tu padre.- respondió sin la menor importancia.- ¿Tanto te costó enterarte de la historia?

-Sera mejor que ustedes rescaten a Emma, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con este mocoso.- ladybug jalo sutilmente a los otros dos para que les siguieran, más un tornado de akumas les impidió seguir a avanzando, del tornado apareció una mujer.

-¡MIRROR!- exclamo ladybug, miles de cristales fueron lanzados a ellos como si fuesen dagas.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Adrián defendiéndose como podía del ataque. Chat Noir sacudió su bastón golpeando uno de esos cristales hiriendo a Félix en la mejilla.

-Debería darte vergüenza utilizar a tu madre de este modo.

-¿Yo? Serás tu quien deje postrado a una silla de ruedas a su padre por un largo tiempo.

-Una persona que ya fue manipulada una vez… ¡Chat!- el gato negro miro a su esposa de soslayo, aquella vez que Nathalie los ataco transformada, ella se negaba a obedecer órdenes, les costó tiempo comprender que una persona que ya había sido manipulada por un akuma no podría hacerlo por segunda vez.

-Mirror… mátalos.- ordeno, los haces de luz blanca comenzaron a caer como si de una lluvia se tratara… ladybug junto a Marinette y Adrián esquivaban lo mejor que podían, mientras que por su lado Chat comenzaba a enfrentarse a Félix.

Gabriel miraba a Emma de una forma un tanto curiosa, no cabía duda de que al igual que su hijo, ella se parecía demasiado a su difunta esposa. Retrocedió un par de pasos en cuanto noto que el aspecto físico de la chica comenzaba a cambiar, las mariposas en aquel recinto a pesar de no ser corrompidas poco a poco caían inertes sobre el suelo.

-¿Quieres despertar?- le pregunto…- ¿Sabes cuánto daño vas a causar si lo haces?

Transformándose con la ayuda de su miraculous, el lugar apenas iluminado por la luna se tornó en su totalidad blanco, la luz era tan intensa y segadora que Hawk Moth tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, en el exterior, Félix apretó los dientes al ver la inmensa luz salir de la guarida, Emma había despertado.

-Tu pelea es conmigo.- ladro Chat golpeándolo en el estómago con su bastón, en las manos de Félix surgió una bruma negra la cual materializo un bastón característico del villano en el tiempo que fuera con el cual comenzó a hacerle frente al Chat Noir del futuro.

En aquel lugar iluminado completamente de blanco, sin inmutarse observo como su cuerpo se levantaba y sus piernas bajaban del diván de cuero negro para ponerse de pie, frente a sus ojos tenia al máximo poder encarnado y completamente despierto… sus orbes bicolor se clavaron fijamente en los suyos, para después desviar su mirada y comenzar a caminar a cada paso las mariposas regresaban al a vida y revoloteaban más que nunca a su alrededor.

-Creo que se ahora porque Paulette no logro sobrevivir por más tiempo.- su tranquila voz resonó en eco en aquel lugar y aquello Gabriel junto a Nuru lo consideraron desagradable.

-Habla.

-Paulette también fue una encarnación de Miraculous, pero la no encontrar a su otra mitad no logro resistirlo… dos años más tarde tú lo encontraste pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Y que si así fuera?

-Es por eso que deseas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir por que con su poder unido podrías concebir un milagro, pero hay algo que Nuru no te dijo… de ambos yo nacería y concedería tu deseo, por eso siglo tras siglo se ha encargado de matarlos y de repetir la historia una y otra vez.

-Lo se.- le interrumpió.- sé que tú puedes traerla de regreso, pero igual sé que un máximo poder no hace nada sin algo a cambio… estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, tus acciones, las acciones de los demás todo… pero recuerda por tu sola existencia muchos van a sufrir.

La luz blanca que cubría le lugar se tornó de un morado oscuro, podía escuchar un llanto infantil, podía ver una figura infantil la cual arrastraba una especia de yoyo mientras con su manita libre se tallaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ella como Anthophila caminaba de forma pesada, estaba herida y una parte de su traje había sido desgarrada, sus piernas temblaron bajo su propio peso el ambiente de aquel lugar era pesado por lo cual termino cayendo sobre la tierra, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas silenciosas mientras el infante seguía llorando amargamente.

Las figuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir yacían inertes sobre el suelo.

-Sabes que es un futuro que no vas a poder evitar.

Emma aparto su mirada con espanto, el control que había logrado sobre su poder se estaba debilitando, no podía distraerse, no debía caer en la trampa, más era cierto aquello eran las imágenes de un posible futuro.

-Con esto no aras que la historia se repita, solo vas a terminarla.- le encaro.- el bien no puede existir sin el mal y viceversa, si ellos mueren tú también lo aras.

-Mientras tú existas ¿Por qué debería de morir?

-Porque en ese momento yo también lo are.- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, las siguientes imágenes mostraban a Félix tras de ella señalándole con el bastón que usaba como arma, la cual posteriormente uso para atravesarle por la espalda.

-Interesante.- dijo Hawk Moth.- muy interesante… y pensar que una mujer llevaría a la destrucción del mundo el cual conocemos.- ahora la escena cambiaba a una donde se mostraba Bridgette sobre la cama de un hospital conectada a un respirador.- el futuro se puede manipular y puedes evitar que aquello que te muestro pase… solo si aceptas un trato.

Ladybug sabía que no podía usar su Lucky Charm nuevamente, eso la debilitaría a sobremanera y no solo se pondría en peligro, sino también a su bebe de igual modo sabía que no podía darles toda la carga de la pelea a los héroes del pasado, no tenía otra opción no quería revelar más cosas que deberían de descubrir ellos mismos en el tiempo, más la situación lo requería.

-Cinco minutos.- dijo colocándose al frente de los más jóvenes.- será mejor que busquen un lugar para ocultarse por cinco minutos.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Nosotros no huiremos!- espeto Marinette.- les ayudaremos a recuperar a Emma.- ladybug sonrío.

-No es eso… hay cosas que ustedes aun no deberían de saber.- su mirada dulce se tornó a una seria donde sus ojos azules se clavaron al a nuca de Chat Noir en un intento de transmitirle su pensamiento.

-Bien pensado My lady.- dijo él guardando su arma los miraculous brillaron a la par cubriendo el cuerpo de sus portadores por un instante.

Adrián y Marinette casi se tragan la lengua por la impresión, la apariencia de Ladybug del futuro había cambiado por completo, su traje desapareció para ser cambiado por un vestido largo en colores negro y rojo su cabello creció un poco más a la altura de su cintura siendo adornado por varios mechones en color rojo, para Chat Noir también hubo un cambio, su traje negro, paso a ser un traje más formal camisa gris, chaleco y pantalón negro, su cabello rubio era adornado por mechones de color negro. Ambos se habían fusionado con los kwami.

Por su parte Emma no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, muy en su interior se negaba a querer recordar esas recientes palabras, mas Nuru quien había tomado nuevamente u forma humana parecía no estar jugando.

-Es simple, un simple intercambio.- le dijo.- has nacido par mar, pues bien solo debes renunciar a ello y evitar ese futuro cruel donde inocentes morirán por tu culpa.

-No solo inocentes, también lo are yo.

-Es el precio a tus crímenes. ¿Aceptas?

-Yo nací del amor, un amor puro… nací para amar y ser amada por mis seres queridos…yo…

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Adivinen quien tuvo la ceremonia de graduación hoy? Oh si yo xD al fin ya pude quitarme un peso más de encima y ahora sí, sé que lo había prometido que ya me pondría la corriente y ya lo hago, todas mis presiones se terminaron jajaja.**_

 _ **¿A qué juegas Nuru? Adrián y Marinette se han fisionado con los kwami como en dulce pecado, la cosa se pone súper intensa y bueno… eh aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, el próximo será el final de Dulce como la Miel con un final inesperado (posiblemente un final alterno are dos y es todo el spoiler que les puedo dar)**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la actualización final de esta historia n.n**_


	20. Un corazón inocente

Capítulo 20.- Un corazón inocente.

Emma miraba las palmas de sus manos, el futuro seguiría siendo el mismo a pesar de las opciones que pudiese tomar nada cambiaría… miro a Nuru de forma fija este le sonreía esperando la respuesta.

-Sabes que no hay opciones.

-Al final todo esto yo misma lo provoque… ¿Sabes algo? No tengo de que arrepentirme, porque sin esto, sin tu ayuda nada de esto ocurriría, sin quererlo me has ayudado a salvar mi futuro.

-¿Disculpa?

-El bien no puede existir sin el mal y viceversa.- ambos se miraron desafiantes ante el comentario.

Felix atacaba a Chat Noir lo mejor que podía, más debía de admitirlo el Chat Noir del futuro era mucho mejor que él en cuanto a pelear se refería, su ira incrementaba más y más alimentando no solo al akuma en su interior sino también al miraculous.

Chat le golpeo en el rostro hiriéndole en la mejilla izquierda, el rubio se limpió el hilo de sangre, no fue nada grabe, más si lograra fusionarse con el miraculous… oh si el akuma lo dominara por completo, podría ganarle, podría terminar con todo eso de un solo golpe. Por su parte Ladybug junto Adrián y Marinette intentaban inútilmente liberar a Nathalie del control del akuma, ella simplemente no se dejaba quitar aquel objeto que la manipulaba.

-¡Miraculous!- exclamo Ladybug, un enjambre de Mariquitas rodeo a Mirror pero no fue suficiente para detenerla. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse.- no ahora, no otra vez.- dijo por lo bajo esquivando con dificultad el ataque.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamaron los jóvenes al verla levantarse con pesadez del suelo.

-No podrás seguir pelean, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.- dijo Adrián poniéndose frente a ella quien apenas sonrió haciéndolo a un lado.

-Ya te lo dije, nada evitara que sigua peleando.

-¡Pero tendrás un bebe! ¡Solo lo pones en peligro mucho antes de nacer!- le grito.

Adrián tenía mucha razón, a cada segundo mientras ella enfrentara al enemigo ponía en riesgo a ese pequeño que aún no nacía, Emma ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal con lo que pasaba como para que sintiera que por su culpa su madre habría perdido al bebe.

-El akuma está en su colgante, hace tiempo logre liberarla con la ayuda del máximo poder.- les comento colocándose tras de ellos.- yo seré sus ojos por la espalda, no se confíen y sigas mi voz… Chat a la derecha Ladybug ala izquierda y golpeen al mismo tiempo.

Ambos corrieron a las direcciones indicadas, Mirror no sabía exactamente a quien atacar, más podría hacerlo al mismo tiempo , lazo dos haces de luz los cuales se clavarían directamente en el pecho de ambos dándoles una muerte inmediata, mas no conto que Adrián usaría su bastón para desviar su haz de luz contra del de Marinette y evitar ambos ataques. Mirror tomo la cuerda del yoyo lanzado para rodear el cuello del felino, Marinette lo soltó de forma instantánea para no herir al rubio.

-¡MIRACULOUS!- el enjambre apareció nuevamente rodeando a la mujer, la cual perdió su trasformación cayendo inconsciente al suelo, Ladybug apenas se sostuvo a sus rodillas para no perder el equilibrio había usado demasiada energía y el amero se incrementaba más y más. Félix no había tarado nada en caer derrotado por Chat Noir, quien debía de admitirlo, el chico sabía dar pelea.

Se sentía débil e impotente… había perdido con gran facilidad, todo su esfuerzo, todos sus sacrificios fueron en vano y ahora cargaría con la muerte de su ser amado por siempre en su corazón… lágrimas de ira brotaron de sus ojos, era basura, basura que no merecía seguir viviendo…

-Brid…lo lamento… Brid…

Poco a poco sus ojos grises se teñían de carmesí.

Chat Noir le dio la espalda acercándose a los otros tres, podía sentir la debilidad de su esposa por usar demasiada energía y sumado al embarazo, quisiera o no ahora todo debía dejarlo en sus manos, Ladybug apenas lograba recuperar el aliento el mareo se había pasado lentamente mas no fue suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate, ayudada por los otros dos logro reincorporarse solo para sentir en aquel momento una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que la doblo por el dolor, no solo ella Chat también lo había sentido, el akuma era poderoso.

-¡ADRIÁN!- grito ladybug, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al del futuro este fue cruelmente golpeado hasta hacerlo chocar contra uno de los muros cercanos.

Félix se había puesto de pie con una nueva apariencia su cabello rubio se había tornado oscuro en su totalidad, sus ojos ahora carmines desbordaban rabia y dolor donde miraba, su traje cambio a una totalmente blanco y su piel mocho más pálida que le daba la apariencia de un cadáver.

-Félix…-musito Adrián sacando su bastón para proteger a ambas ladybug.

-Félix ya está muerto.- respondió de forma seca y cortante.- yo soy Beloved.

-Fue controlado por completo por le akuma y el miraculous.- advirtió ladybug.- es muy peligroso, márchense ahora… no podrán contra él.

-No vamos a dejarte sola.- regaño Marinette.- no en tu estado.

-Estoy embarazada no inválida, yo no importo en estos momentos, si ustedes mueren toda esperanza abra terminado. Este bebe, el futuro y Emma todo será destruido, nada pasara si ustedes siguen con vida.

-Pero…

-Todo va a estar bien… - les dijo por ultimo de forma dulce, caminando hacia Beloved, Chat Noir reacciono de golpe al ver como su amada caminaba hacia aquella criatura acumulando energía en sus manos. Grito su nombre de forma desesperada más ella no le hacía caso alguno.

Beloved levanto su brazo el cual comenzó a generar energía eléctrica con la que estaba dispuesto a atacarla sin piedad alguna.

-¡MARINETTE! ¡MARINETTE!

Grito desesperado, no podría llegar a tiempo, fallaría… no lograría salvar al amor de su vida. El brazo del villano fue bajado con brutalidad en un golpe seco que nunca dio contra su objetivo, para sorpresa de todos, Ladybug se encontraba lo bastante lejos y fuera de peligro a un par de metros de los héroes del presente pasado.

-Pero…

-Realmente eres una mujer bastante temeraria…Mamá.- sentada en el suelo y a su lado se encontraba Emma, su pequeña niña, más a pesar de su nueva forma pudo reconocerla. Su cabello rubio era idéntico al de Adrián cuando se fusionaba con Plagg, rubio con mechones en color negro y sus ojos cambiaron a ser más brillantes uno verde y otro azul.

-Entonces El máximo poder ha tenido el descaro de despertar.- dijo con rabia.- asesina.

Emma se separó del lado de su madre con la mirada seria, aquella mirada desbordaba determinación y coraje, no se doblegaría por una simple palabra que ella no provoco. Beloved lanzo corrientes eléctricas con la intención de herir de gravedad a todos los presentes, mas a Emma solo le basto con mover un poco su muñeca para que algo parecido a corrientes de ambas salieran del suelo protegiéndolos a todos.

-Yo no eh matado a nadie, al contrario desperté para solucionar mis errores.- dijo mirando a su madre sobre su hombro.- no soy perfecta yo ocasione todo esto, por lo cual no merezco todo mi poder, pero lo tengo y are lo mejor y ahora tu Félix necesitas mi ayuda.

-Así es… te necesito muerta.- nuevamente lanzo un potente rayo más esta ves solo contra ella quien apenas logro resistir con su barrera.

Emma concentro toda su energía en un solo ataque de luz blanca la cual mando a Beloved lo suficientemente lejos de todos, aquello le costó demasiada energía, por lo cual comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo ,a pesar de a ver despertado aun no tenía control sobre todo el poder que podía manejar, pero si tenía poder sobre uno en especial.

-Beloved nació del amor puro y la frustración de perderlo.- les dijo mirando en dirección a donde el villano fue arrojado.- Soy la única que puede derrotarlo.

-Emma.- dijeron sus padres, la rubia se giró de inmediato a verlos, verlos con esa forma, tener en su mente aquellas imágenes le hizo sonreír de una forma amplia llena de alegría.

-Yo… regresare pronto, ambos compartimos algo similar, nacimos del amor puro y soy la única capaz de detenerlo.- dijo con determinación, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente regresando a la normalidad, con pasos algo torpes se dirigió al chat Noir del pasado para sonreírle.- pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de mi quería amiga Beeb.

Adrián le regreso su miraculous, apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, una esfera amarilla surgió de ella mostrando ala pequeña kwami con sus energías ya recuperadas.

-¿Lista Emma?- le pregunto, la rubia miro por última vez sobre su hombro para asentir con la cabeza.

-Beeb… ¡Transformación!- su transformación fue rápida por lo cual no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a donde Beloved se encontraba.

-¿La dejaran ir sola? - pregunto Marinette.

-Ya cometimos le error de no confiar con ella antes, ahora confiaremos ciegamente en sus decisiones, así fuimos nosotros en el pasado.- mirando en dirección a donde Anthophila se había marchado.

Saltaba con gran agilidad los edificios observando la figura de Beloved alejarse más y más, era como si el tuviese la intención de sacarla de la ciudad aun lugar donde nadie pudiese intervenir en su pelea… llegaron a una zona de construcción lo bastante amplio como para ellos poder dar rienda suelta a lo que sería su última pelea, él se detuvo sobre las vigas de una construcción, mientras que ella detuvo su andar sobre el gancho de una grúa.

-Entonces la abaja reina tiene las agallas para pelear sin ayuda de nadie.- le dijo con burla, la rubia entrecerró los ojos dejando su lugar para cambiar a otro lo suficientemente cerca a su enemigo.

-Es algo que solo los que nacimos por amor debemos arreglar solos.- respondió mordaz.- Me culpas por matar a tu ser amado, pero ella ni siquiera está muerta, aun así te lo voy a preguntar ¿Tú odio realmente es a mi contra?... ¿Qué hay de mi abuelo y Nuru, ellos fueron los causantes?

-Ellos me dieron el poder.- contesto.- ellos me dieron el poder para ser lo que soy.

-Y la culpa es de ellos, aun así necesitaron del amor para crearte… es el amor el que siempre te mantuvo con vida… el amor de tu madre hasta ahora te mantiene siendo lo que eres.

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

-Lo eh visto, ella hasta ahora sigue amando a ese niño que cree perdido, jamás te ha olvidado.- lleno de cólera Beloved tomo una de las vigas y la arrojo contra Anthophila, ella apenas y logro esquivarla subiendo a la construcción.- ella te ama, el amor de aquella chica también te mantiene en pie…

-¡SILENCIO!

En un ágil movimiento, Beloved salto hasta donde ella golpeándole fuertemente en el costado izquierdo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, apenas logro sostenerse de una de las vigas de construcción, pudo escuchar el sonido de una corriente eléctrica para después mirar a Beloved con sorpresa en sus dos manos se generó una corriente eléctrica la cual al tocar el metal recorrió toda la construcción. Emma se soltó en el momento en que la descarga le electrocuto cayendo sin piedad contra el suelo Anthophila apenas se mantenía consiente la descarga le tomó por sorpresa, se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo solo para esquivar a de manera difícil a su oponente.

-Tan rápido te has agotado… Máximo poder no me hagas reír solo eres una niña mimada por mami y papi.- El látigo de Anthophila se enredó en su cuello tirando con brusquedad logro que Beloved se estrellara contra una aplanadora destruyéndola casi por completo.

-No me conoces en nada, así que no hables.- dijo con molestia.- no soy una niña mimada, mis padres siempre se encargaron de enseñarme a ganarme las cosas con trabajo y esfuerzo.

-La pequeña abeja se ha enfadado. Que gracioso.- él aplaudió fuertemente frente así generando una onda de aire que la mando lejos la pequeña trenza que llevaba sobre su hombro se deshizo dejando su cabello suelto y mu miraculous fue cambiado rápidamente de lugar antes de perder la transformación usándolo como un colgante.

-¡Succinum!- invoco, sobre el concreto el cual comenzó a tomar un color dorado y pegajoso que al mismo tiempo se cristalizaba al contacto.

-Idiota… solo te quedan cinco minutos después de esto, no podrás vencerme.

-Es todo lo que necesito para derrotarte, cinco minutos.

Evitando tocar el suelo Beloved saltaba sobre todo lo que tenía a su alcance para atacar a la abeja que imitaba sus movimientos, el retrocedió un par de metros generando nueva energía eléctrica en su brazo derecho, para después saltar contra ella dispuesto a golpearle. Emma logro detener su puño con la mano derecha ocasionando que su traje en todo su brazo derecho se desintegrara cayendo estrepitosamente sobre su propia trampa.

-¡Jajajaja! Idiota, tu creaste tu propia muerte.- Beloved rompió un trozo de varilla de la construcción, para dar un gran salto y caer de lleno sobre el estómago de Emma dejándola sin aire, aprovechando ese momento clavo el trozo de barrilla en su costado.- en menos de cinco minutos pude darle muerte a la esperanza del mundo, que gracioso, tú no eres nada.

-J-jamás pensé… en atraparte c-con… esto.- dijo a duras penas.- te lo dije, los dos nacimos del amor y el amor… es lo único que puede destruirnos…

El color en su rostro estaba regresando y su cuerpo emanaba una aura blanca la cual dejo a Beloved helado, podía sentir que la sangre en su cuerpo había dejado de circular, sentía frío… aprovechando aquella distracción Emma torció los labios con esfuerzo ambos escucharon el tronar de algo, los ojos de Beloved se abrieron de par en par el sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, ella había extraído la varilla de su cuerpo y la había clavado en su pecho.

Arrojo su cuerpo a un lado observando salir de su cuerpo algo oscuro, no era sangre, era más espeso y de un color morado casi negro… la transformación se perdió, Beloved había regresado a ser Félix.

-Este es todo el veneno con el que alimentaste su corazón.- dijo ella, Nuru salió del broche observándole con seriedad.

-Él va a morir ¿tomaste una decisión? ¿Vas a terminar con todo esto y purificarme después de siglos?

Ella no respondió, tomo la barrilla y la saco del pecho de Félix, coloco su mano sobre la herida comenzando a curarlo, después tomo su rostro con ambas manos acercándose lentamente hasta él.

-No lo are.- susurro contra los labios de Félix.- no voy a purificarte, no voy a romper la balanza.

Con cuidado beso los labios del rubio dándole de su propia energía para ayudarle a recuperar su energía más rápido. Nuru regreso a ocultarse dentro del broche, Emma se reincorporo observando al rubio que parecía dormir plácidamente.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras el amanecer llegaba.

Marinette atendía con cuidado las heridas de Adrián, no eran grabes, solo rasguños, aun así debía de ver que estuviera bien, ninguno de los decía nada desde que Emma se marchó para pelear sola, pero apenas lograban caer en cuenta de la situación, ellos se casarían en el futuro y darían vida a Emma, pero la interrogante seguía ¿Por qué Gabriel Agreste los obligaría a casarse? Querían preguntarlo pero el miedo los embolia.

-Cuando el sol sale y la luna se oculta, es como si el mundo comenzara una nueva existencia.- escucharon Fu les miraba sonriente desde la orilla del edificio donde se encontraban. Ladybug y Chat Noir se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza en cuento le vieron, los más jóvenes no supieron si hacer o no lo mismo.

-Maestro.- dijeron ambos.

-Todo está bien,- les dijo.- lo importante ahora es que todo se solucione.- sonriente miro al sur, la figura de Emma.- lo hiciste bien Mifeng.

Apenas Emma uso un pie en la esquina del edificio, perdió su transformación se le veía realmente agotada, su kwami se posó rápidamente sobre su cabeza, sus padres fueron prudentes quedando a una distancia adecuada para no asustar a su hija, más ellos eran los preocupados por su estado demacrado.

-Los héroes venimos de familia.- dijo burlona.- Mamá yo… lamento mucho mi reacción pero tenía miedo de que esta ves fueras a morir, nunca me dijeron que cuando yo nací tu… bueno prácticamente te estaba matando.

-Emma…-musito.- Yo sabía que esas eran las consecuencias.- confeso, la rubia le miro sorprendida, su madre le sonreía con amor y ternura.- aun así yo deseaba tanto darte vida, por que más que ser un poder legendario eres mi hija.

-Emma.- le llamo su padre.- Sabemos que el ser héroes no es fácil y también sabemos que no podemos exigirte una explicación del por qué no nos decías que tú eras realmente Anthophila, aun así lamentamos mucho el trato que te dimos.

-Papá, está bien… yo soy nueva en todo esto así que también fue mi culpa.

-L-lamentamos interrumpir.- hablo Marinette.- pero ahora que todo está claro ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Vivir nuestro amor eterno My lady.- respondió Adrián besando el dorso de la mano de Marinette quien se sonrojo violentamente, ladybug no pudo contener una pequeña risita.

-Nosotros regresaremos a cuando toco comenzó, por eso ustedes deben olvidarlo todo.- dijo de forma fría, todos se sorprendieron.

Marinette y Adrián se desvanecieron en el suelo, un par de esferas doradas salieron de sus cabezas llegando hasta la mano e Emma. El poder de la buena suerte y el de la mal suerte serían necesarios en un futuro.

-Emma…

-Solo están dormidos.- dijo, ambas esferas en su mano redijeron su tamaño, al cerro el puño este destello en luz blanca revelando un par de aretes, los cuales posteriormente entrego l maestro Fu.-

-Esos…-intento decir Chat.

-En el futuro los voy a necesitar, señor Fu confió en usted.- Chat recordó el momento en que Fu entrego esos aretes a Emma siendo aún un bebe, entonces… todo eso…ya había ocurrido en su propio tiempo.- voy a regresar.

-Así es pequeña Mifeng.- un Enjambre de abejas recorrió toda la ciudad regresando a sus habitantes de aquel sueño provocado por la neblina roja, Fu entrego a Emma el collar el cual era un ancla que la retenía en el pasado- es hora de regresar.

-Donde todo comenzó…- el mismo destello blanco les cubrió a todos, el ancla había sido roto.

Marinette despertó sobre el techo del edificio, Tikki le miraba un poco preocupada, realmente no recordó como había llegado hasta ese lugar solo que… un akuma les había atacado Corpse Bride.

-Ladybug.- escucho, Ella se susto y corrió a esconderse donde pudo.- ¿despertaste?

-¡C-chat!

-Sí, despertaste…tranquila no te eh visto… pero me preocupo el hecho de que quedaras inconsciente, no podía irme sin saber que estabas bien.

-E-estoy bien gracias yo…v-voy a irme… si, n-nos veremos después gatito. – El que Chat tuviera ese detalle con ella le hizo sentir cálido en el corazón, Adrián esperaba tas un montón de cajas abandonadas a que ladybug se marchara para poder salir el también

-Nos veremos, My lady.

Félix abrió sus ojos de golpe, la lluvia lo estaba empapando, respiro agitado, estaba en un parque bajo la lluvia ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es en este lugar y momento en el que me ofreces ser akumatizada.- le dijo, ls imágenes desde que se transformó en Beloved y su pelea contra la rubia regresaron fugases a su mente.

-Tu…

-Chat Noir vendrá y sentirá tu energía malvada, del pasado solo ambos tenemos recuerdos… ya esta aquí.

-Emma.

-¡No Félix!- grito.- ¡Déjame!

El rubio intento retenerla o al menos eso parecía, ella se soltó de su agarre comenzando a correr hasta llegar al medio de la calle, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar los frenéticos sonidos de un clacson, esperaba su plan diera resultado. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y solo sintió que alguien la empujaba con brusquedad, al abrir los ojos se topó con unos verdes cubiertos por un antifaz negro.

-Eso fue peligroso señorita.

-Chat Noir…yo…

-¿Estas herida?

-N-no… g-gracias…yo… tengo que regresar a casa…tengo que…- sus orbes se clavaron en las del héroe su padre no recordaba nada.- d-debo pedirle disculpas a mamá ¡Lo siento!

Emma retrocedió retomando su camino de regreso a casa, Chat no comprendía nada, pero se alegraba que su pequeña niña estuviera a salvo, cuando Emma entro a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a su madre y entre lágrimas pedir perdón, realmente estaba arrepentida.

El bien y el mal existían tomados de la mano, los ataques de akumas siguieron sucediendo, ladybug había desaparecido por un largo tiempo, más Anthophila y Chat Noir se encargaban de mantener a Paris fuera de todo peligro. Nueve meces más tarde, curiosa como si de una niña pequeña se tratase Emma inspeccionaba al par de gemelos recién nacidos tomados de sus manitas.

-¿Cómo se llamaran?

-Luis y Hugo.- respondió su padre, Marinette les miraba recostada en la cama estaba muy agotada, traer gemelos por medio de un parto natural no fue la mejor opción mas no se arrepentía de nada.

Un año más tarde. El tiempo seguía pasando, el bien y el mal comprendieron entonces que no pueden existir el uno sin el otro, más siempre debían abrirse a dar nuevas oportunidades.

Sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación, sus ojos miraban detalladamente la luna, dejando que le viento jugara con sus cabellos, por sobre los edificios podía ver las figuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir alejare a gran velocidad, posiblemente un akuma apareció nuevamente.

-¿Piensas en ir a ayudarles?- dijo una pequeña criatura tras de ella.

-Supongo que es lo correcto.- le respondía, la criaturita podía ver en sus ojos inocentes gran determinación y valor.

\- Entonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Emma.

-Beeb…Transforme.

A lo lejos Hawk Moth, o mejor dicho Félix observo a Emma alejarse para ir a ayudar a los grandes héroes de parís.

 _ **Tres años después.**_

Los preparativos estaban listos, la novia se veía realmente espectacular con su vestido blanco, Emma sabía que su madre se había pasado noches enterar por confeccionar aquella hermosa pieza. La mujer que recibía felicitaciones por parte de los invitados se veía mejor que nunca y más luciendo aquel colgante con una pequeña piedra dorada en el centro.

El vestido blanco con adornos celestes de Emma se ondeaba de forma grácil con el viento, Cedric su acompañante hablaba tranquilamente con personas importantes que fueron invitadas a aquella boda.

-Es un honor que la señorita Agreste aceptara la invitación.- tras de ella Félix vestido de novio le sonreía de medio lado.

-Un amigo me invito, no pienso quedar mal con el hijo de la alcaldesa. Tu futura esposa se ve realmente bien.

-Vamos a otro lado, tenemos que hablar.- Emma no dijo más solo siguió al rubio tras los arboles del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-¿Y?

-hace tres años podrías a verme matado, pero no lo hiciste, me dejaste vivir.

-Yo no resuelvo mis problemas de ese modo.- le dijo de forma seria.- vi tu futuro eso es todo, y ella te ama realmente, tienes que vivir por Bridgette aunque jamás pensé te casarías a los dieciocho.

-Planeo hacerla feliz todo lo que sea posible, pero eso no significa que deje de ser Hawk Moth.

-Lo se.- bajo su mirada con decepción, lo sabía perfectamente que él nunca cambiaria.- y yo nunca dejare de ser Anthophila, ese es nuestro destino.

-Sacrificaste algo para hacer llegar este día ¿vivirás con ello?- pregunto acercándose mas y más a ella hasta acortar la distancia.

-Lo eh hecho hasta aho…-sin dejarla terminar, Félix se apodero de sus labios, ella tenía un sabor dulce tan dulce como la miel, al separase no dijo más nada, la boda estaba por comenzar.

-Emma.- Beeb salió de su escondite posándose sobre el hombro de su portadora… de sus ojos esmeralda desbordaban lágrimas de dolor.

-Estoy bien.- le dijo.- no sé por qué estoy llorando, yo no lo amo pero… me duele saber que…que pasara el resto de sus días a lado de la mujer que el ama.

-Emma… ya pronto lo olvidaras, cuando te cases con Cedric, todo terminara.- la rubia asintió.

Sabía que eso era una mentira, aquello que su corazón sentía era el resultado del trato que hizo en el pasado, a cambio de salvar a Bridgette, ella se enamoraría ciegamente de quien nunca debió y sufriría por ello eternamente. Sonrió… no debía dejarse cer por eso, si Félix era feliz ello igual lo seria, no tenía por qué arrepentirse de nada.

-Las bodas hasta en las películas, siempre me hacen llorar.

Emma regreso al lado de Cedric para mirar la unión de dos personas que se amaban realmente desde lo profundo de su corazón, aunque el corazón de un tercero fuera irremediable mente roto por el mismo amor.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Notas finales.**_

 _ **Pues bien, esta historia termino y no con un final feliz ( corre a esconderse) no me maten ToT tengo un pez dorado que cuidar otros fics que terminar… ok ya este es uno de los finales mas largos que eh escrito y se queda también con un final abierto, no abra una tercera parte de esta historia puesto que así la idee todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **Yo dije que abra dos finales, este y otro alterno, pero más que ser un final alterno será un capítulo especial por decir ¿Qué paso con Gabriel? ¿Por qué Fpelix recuerda todo lo del pasado? Emma está ocultando algo. Y cositas así para desvelar dudas otra es que si, Emma por petición de muchos se casara con Cedric y eso se incluirá en el capítulo especial y otra sorpresita más (pd: las bodas son legales a los 18 años) y bueno eso ya es todo y esta fue la historia ¿a que se la imaginaron diferente? xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo y nos vemos en el especial jaja**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **PD: hace poco hice un speed Paint de Tikky y Plagg de como lucían antes de morir en mi fic Dulce pecado. Pueden encontrar el link en mi bio, además de un art que hice de Emma a como la describo en su pelea final y más o menos a como me imagino su traje de**_ _ **Anthophila**_ _**(rescatando el detalle del gorrito como en los arts originales)**_

 _ **Ahora si eso es todo jeje**_


	21. Final alternativo- La causante de todo

_**Final alternativo.- La causante de todo.**_

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Emma despego el rostro de sus manos, detallando el lugar, aun llovía y se encontraba oculta tras de la fuente, entonces lo recordó, regreso al mismo lugar donde todo dio comienzo, rápidamente se incorporó notando que Félix le miraba un tanto sorprendido, y también podía sentir la presencia de Chat Noir acercándose a ese lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el rubio mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, las imágenes del pasado regresaron a su mente.

-Nuru- dijo ella, el kwami salió de su escondite- los cuatro tenemos conocimiento de lo que sucedió en el pasado, solo nosotros podemos recordar, yo misma me encargue de todo esto.

-Así que diste un uso a ese poder especial que tanto eh buscado- dijo el kwami, Emma no cambiaba su expresión seria- Aun así ¿piensas continuar?

-Hicimos un trato, yo nunca rompo una promesa- Félix les observo ¿De que hablaban esos dos? La punzada en su interior le preocupo bastante, no podía explicárselo pero si lo imaginaba era como si el akuma en su interior se volviera cenizas.

La imagen de Bridgette apareció en su mente, si su akuma moría entonces ella… Miro con odio fiero a la rubia que se acercó para abrazarlo, Félix tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo por aquella acción, el kwami solo podía sentir como el sentimiento de odio crecía más y más dentro de él, y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

-Yo la traeré de regreso- dijo en un susurro, el rubio le miro sin comprender sus palabras.

Chat Noir estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, la rubia deshizo el abrazo comenzando a correr nuevamente, más Félix no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, corrió tras de ella cuando la observo detenerse de forma torpe en medio del a calle, un auto estaba por pasarle literalmente si ella no se movía, Chat Noir se detuvo sobre las ramas de un árbol dispuesto a saltar una vez más para salvar la vida de Emma, más al observar a un chico correr donde ella y empujarla al otro lado de la calle se detuvo.

Ambos rodaron un par de veces en el suelo, el rubio quedo sobre ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ella sonrío con ternura para tomar su rostro y atraerlo al suyo en un beso que termino por aturdirlo.

-¿Qué fue…?- intento preguntar.

-¿No creen que no es lugar ni momento para esas cosas?- una tercera voz los hizo sobresaltarse, Chat Noir los miraba un tanto serio, queriendo ocultar visiblemente los celos de padre que le estaban carcomiendo en ese momento.

Félix se levantó ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

-I-idiota, mira por donde andas- dijo para retirarse a toda prisa, Chat le siguió con la mirada hasta que el joven se perdió de su campo visual, ahora tomaría nota mental y prohibiría a su princesa tener que estar cerca de ese sujeto.

-Señorita…

-¡¿Chat Noir?!- dijo de golpe- ¿Q-que hace un héroe en este lugar? Quiero decir no hay un akuma cerca ¿o sí?- aquello ultimo lo dijo con temor fingido.

-Abemos gatos que nos gusta jugar bajo el agua… lo que usted hizo fue muy peligroso, al menos su amigo fue el héroe en mi lugar.

-¿Amigo? Oh no, no para nada- al darle la espalda, Emma sonrió con cierta maldad- Félix es mi novio, pero vamos son cosas de adolecentes…-Chat apretó su barra entre sus manos ¿había escuchado bien? – Pero dejando todo de lado, yo debo regresar a mi casa, debo pedirle una disculpa a mi madre por haberme ido de casa- Chat Noir a pesar de la lluvia pudo notar las lágrimas salir de aquellos inocentes ojos esmeralda - realmente quiero ver a mi hermanito cuando nazca, quiero protegerlo, por eso tengo que disculparme con ella.

Emma reanudo su camino en dirección a su hogar, para cuando cruzo la puerta de su casa, encontró a su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas en la sala, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y entre sollozos pedir perdón, realmente estaba arrepentida.

Han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente y las cosas retomaron su rumbo original, Emma se había enterado que la salud de Bridgette cada vez estaba peor, definitivamente solo un milagro la salvaría de morir, aunque los doctores dejaron de creerlo, la pobre no tenía más esperanzas, en esos días sufrió demasiado con la indiferencia del rubio sentado a su lado.

El día en que sus padres debían marcharse del país había llegado, y aunque sonara loco, deseaba tanto ese día. Ella junto a sus abuelos despidieron a sus padres en el aeropuerto. La rubia observo el avión despegar y perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

-Abuela… iré a comprar una botella de agua, no tardare.- Sabine asintió con la cabeza, mientras junto a Tom se dirigían a la salida para tomar un taxi que los llevaría de regreso a su pastelería junto a su nieta.

La rubia recorrió la gran sala de espera, siendo guiada por una cálida energía, se detuvo frente a una persona de edad avanzada que le miro sonriente, Emma se arrodillo frente a él.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez Mifeng.

-Maestro Fu.

-¿Estas segura de esto? – le pregunto, Emma saco un par de objetos de su pequeña bolsa para entregarlos a Fu.

-Lo estoy, esa chica esta de cierto modo así por mi culpa, así que solo un milagro podrá ayudar, yo quiero salvarla.- Fu acepto entre sus manos el pequeño dije con una piedra dorada incrustada en el centro- Cuando ella tenga esto en su poder, el akuma en su interior morirá y ella despertara.

El anuncio para los pasajeros con destino a Alemania se escuchó, Fu se puso de pie comenzando a caminar, Emma estaba entregando en ese momento su corazón, aquello fue el trato que hizo en el pasado, a cambio de salvar la vida de dos personas ella debía de entregar su corazón para que otro siguiera latiendo.

Al llegar la noche, y asegurándose sus abuelos durmieran profundamente, cerro con seguro la puerta de la que fue la habitación de su madre en aquel entonces, salió por la pequeña ventana a la terraza y se transformó, teniendo solo en su mente un único objetivo de momento. La mansión Agreste.

Gabriel observaba la inmensidad del cielo nocturno poblado de estrellas, mientras a lo lejos una figura se acercaba presurosa, Anthophila aterrizó con gracia sobre el balcón teniendo sobre ella la mirada de Gabriel Agreste.

-Tardaste mucho en venir Anthophila- dijo de forma seria, la rubia cruzo la ventana del balcón con seriedad- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo?

-Supongo que decir que nosotros cuatro recordamos todo fue un error- contesto ciertamente, en esos momentos ella solo se refería a Félix, los kwami y ella omitiendo el hecho de que había dejado intacta la memoria de Gabriel también.

-En su momento yo pensé que mi plan resultaría cuando Félix me dijo que les obligue a casarse- Ante los atentos ojos de Emma Gabriel se colocó de pie dejando a un lado su silla de ruedas, caminando hasta quedar frente a la pintura de su mujer ya fallecida- pero la final también fui manipulado por ti.

-La historia se condena a repetirse, pero de diferentes maneras- le dijo- en gran parte soy responsable de que obligaras a mis padres a casarse, sabias de mi existencia en el futuro, sabias quienes eran, tu querías matarme frente a sus ojos. ¿Sabes por qué no purifique por completo al kwami y deje intacto al akuma que hizo más fuerte su corrupción?

-Dime…- Gabriel le miraba atento, esa mirada desafiante, la misma que Adrien demuestra cuando es Chat Noir, aquella confianza que Marinette expresa cuando es Ladybug, esa niña era perfecta, el máximo poder encarnado de los miraculous más fuertes.

-El pasado y futuro se conectaron de cierto modo, cuando Beloved me hirió perdí el control, hizo que en este presente años atras mi madre no tuviera más poder para purificar la corrupción, por eso terminaste perdiendo.

-¿Perdí? No querida yo nunca pierdo, al contrario, quien perdió fuiste tú, y ahora vivirás con eso eternamente.

Emma abandono la mansión para regresar con sus abuelos, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y aunque Emma había cambiado un poco podía sentir que su parte del trato ya estaba hecha, Bridgette había despertado, había ocurrido un milagro, su salud mejoro bastante que los médicos no podían creer que pronto se le diera de alta del hospital, Félix se contuvo a llorar cuando su padre le dio la noticia de tan increíble acontecimiento, pero su relación con Emma ya no era la misma.

Tiempo más tarde, Emma con felicidad recibió a sus dos pequeños hermanos, un par de gemelos que sin duda se encargaría de proteger costara lo que costara… Tres años después, la noticia se corrió por todos lados en el colegio, Félix a sus dieciocho años estaba por casarse y eso le dolía profundamente.

-Planeo hacerla feliz todo lo que sea posible, pero eso no significa que deje de ser Hawk Moth.

-Lo se- bajo su mirada con decepción, sabía perfectamente que él nunca cambiaria- y yo nunca dejare de ser Anthophila, ese es nuestro destino.

-Sacrificaste algo para hacer llegar este día ¿vivirás con ello?- pregunto acercándose más y más a ella hasta acortar la distancia.

-Lo eh hecho hasta aho…-sin dejarla terminar, Félix se apodero de sus labios, ella tenía un sabor dulce tan dulce como la miel, al separase no dijo nada más, la boda estaba por comenzar.

-Emma.- Beeb salió de su escondite posándose sobre el hombro de su portadora… de sus ojos esmeralda desbordaban lágrimas de dolor.

-Estoy bien- le dijo- no sé por qué estoy llorando, yo no lo amo pero… me duele saber que…que pasara el resto de sus días a lado de la mujer que el ama.

Un año más, un año con el que Emma ha vivido con el dolor de un corazón inexistente y aun así la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro, él día del a boda de Félix, Cedric había propuesto matrimonio a Emma quien no dudo en aceptarlo, tal como Beeb había acertado ella se casaría con él, pero ahora quien no lo acepta era su eterno enemigo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- exclamo el rubio, mirando a la joven de ojos esmeralda quien no comprendía sus reclamos- Tu realmente no lo amas.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- pregunto con inocencia- Cedric podrá tener arranques de niño mimado, pero es una buena persona, amar no significa que será mi sol y luna y viviré como su eterna esclava, amar es que ambos nos abramos el corazón y nos aceptemos como somos.

-¿Qué corazón puedes darle si yo tengo el tuyo?- pegunto sarcástico- me entregaste tu corazón recuérdalo.

-No, yo le di mi corazón a tu esposa para que siguiera viviendo, no por eso soy algo tuyo, tal vez no tengo corazón, pero tengo sentimientos, y eso no cambiara nada. Soy joven y la boda será en tres años, en ese tiempo muchas cosas pueden pasar.

-¿Confesaras ser Anthophila?- pregunto con seriedad, ella solo se encogió de hombros sin interés alguno.

-Posiblemente, entonces es mi momento de preguntarte cuándo el día llegue… ¿Aceptaras la invitación a mi boda? – Félix guardo silencio, en esos momentos quería responderle con un beso que le robara le aliento y las palabras, que la dejara sin defensas, pero se arrepintió rápidamente, amaba con locura a su esposa y aunque el corazón que le entregaron no era el de ella sino el de otra persona, Emma tenía razón hay sentimientos y el los había aceptado.

-Cuando él día llegue, lo voy a pensar, talvez lo haga como un favor por haber asistido a la mía, pero no te ilusiones demasiado.

Félix se marchó de aquel lugar dejando a Emma sola, cuando el desapareció de su campo visual, camino hasta quedar tras de un árbol donde no lo soporto más y se dejó caer de rodillas tapando su boca, su rostro estaba pálido

-Emma…

-Estoy bien Beeb… no pasa nada- le dijo controlando su respiración- siempre pasa cuando estoy cerca de él, pero todo terminara cuando me case, en ese momento recuperare mi corazón- le dijo la sonrisa en sus labios.

Beeb sabía que aquello era cierto, solo debía soportar tres años que serían largos, las imágenes de la ciudad en llamas, el niño llorando y los cuerpos de ladybug y chat Noir inertes regreso de golpe a su cabeza. Algo grande pasaría y aquello no estaba muy lejos de llegar a suceder.

Fin.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eh aquí el final alternativo y como siempre con mis intrigantes finales abiertos jajaja, y no, no abra secuela de esta secuela… Emma va casarse con Cedric y Félix está muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por Emma (ships raros ¿dónde?) Tenía planeado poner la escena de la boda de Emma y a Félix intentando oponerse a ella, pero no tendría coherencia con las visiones del futuro de Emma, pues Ladybug y Chat Noir aún son "jóvenes" xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, Espero les gustara este final alternativo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye n.n**_


End file.
